Code Geass: Lelouch of the Grand Order
by sephiroth12285
Summary: After becoming an intern at the Chaldea Security Organization, Lelouch Lamperouge joined the organization with different goals in mind but an unexpected incident coupled with sabotage as put Lelouch center stage with others for a fight with humanity's past, present, and future in a conflict like no other. Thankfully he won't be alone in the conflict to come and beyond.
1. Chapter 1 Welcome to Chaldea

A/N: this is another, and probably one of the most ambitious crossovers I have been planning with council sought from AnubisGundam0, and others to improve and refine my overall ideas for the story.

Summary: accepting an invitation to the Chaldea Security Organization, Lelouch Lamperouge joined the organization with different goals in mind but an unexpected incident coupled with sabotage as put Lelouch center stage with others for a fight with humanity's past, present, and future.

Unlike some of my other new stories, I actually premade some chapters after this one, and they are ready for posting, but I am going to allow for at least a week before posting the next chapter to allow time for reviews/feedback.

There are some things I feel I should mention, but first off this happens one year before events of Code Geass and Fate/Stay Night and characters who appear in it have been modified/adapted accordingly, but everything else I'll explain at the end of the chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Welcome to Chaldea**

"Why does have to be way out here," a sixteen-year-old boy grumbled to himself quietly.

Departing from the aircraft that had just landed at a small airport located in the middle of snowy tundra, but despite being adequately dressed, he could feel his body shivering beneath the layers of jackets and sweatpants he wore. Antarctica was indeed one of the coldest places on earth, although the young man understood why the facility was traveling to was built in such a remote location he wished they could've chosen a remote location that was _warmer_.

Through the hood, he had a fair skin complexion with amethyst eyes and black hair.

He wasn't alone as another voice replied after overhearing his comment.

"Relax Lelouch I am sure it's not so bad. At least you have someone you know with you."

Accompanying Lelouch was a young man around his age with red hair with yellow eyes possessing a fair skin complexion that could be seen from under the hood of the dark blue parka he wore.

"Be honest Shirou," Lelouch replied, "you aren't enjoying the subzero temperatures no more than the next person."

"Well this is supposed to be the coldest place on the planet, so I can't really argue with you too much on this matter, but at least we landed safely," Shirou Emiya offered to lighten the mood.

"True and its thanks to the magical wards here that can enable a plane to fly through these temperatures and land without difficulty," Lelouch replied.

"Well that's good, but maybe we should hurry, so we are not freezing out here for too long."

The long journey began, that was expected to take over an hour, and Lelouch was seated with Shirou within a six-wheel transport while their belongings had been loaded into a cargo trailer their transportation was pulling. Lelouch reclined in his seat deciding to relax knowing that he would be stuck in the transport with Shirou and whoever was driving them.

 _At least there will be someone I know here,_ Lelouch thought.

Lelouch was surprised to discover that Shirou had been recruited into the secretive Chaldea Security Organization, receiving a special invitation from Lord El-Melloi II of the Mage's Association, the world's authority on magi. Beyond that Shirou wasn't sure what the reason was, but he if came then he could receive a more formal education in magecraft. This was another revelation that Lelouch wasn't aware of, but he was unaware that Shirou was a magus even though he admitted his knowledge and training had been very limited before the untimely demise of his father.

 _I suppose besides him Rin would be the next person I know of who is a magus,_ Lelouch remarked internally.

Rin Tohsaka was as far as people knew her at school is a model student with the highest grades in her school, according to Shirou. Unlike everyone else, Shirou included, Lelouch was aware that Rin was the heiress to the Tohsaka Family, a family of mages that specialize in jewel-based magecraft. He knew this because he and his sister Nunnally lived in Fuyuki City for five years until moving in and enrolling at Ashford Academy in the Toyko Area.

Lelouch hadn't met Rin personally, but he had heard about her family from his legal guardian.

Even through Rin was Japaneses, as a result of being from a magus family she did inherit some benefits as did families with the Mage's Association and being Honorary Britannian did allow them special benefits none of her standing would receive and there were special care regulations even in place for Fuyuki City due to a special contest held once every fifty years or so among magi.

His legal guardian would be the same man who taught Lelouch magecraft, but he was the same man who took him in after the war between Japan and Britannia ended.

* * *

Lelouch met the man who would become their legal guardian shortly after he and his sister were banished to Japan. Lelouch vi Britannia, the former 11th Prince of Britannia had been exiled to the small island nation to be used as political hostages. This fate was placed upon him came as a result of confronting his father, the 98th Emperor of Britannia Charles zi Britannia following the demise of his mother, Marianne vi Britannia. The same incident that left her death had also cost his younger sister Nunnally the ability to use her legs and robbed her of her sight as well.

Even though they had been cast out their new caretaker, the Prime Minister of Japan, Genbu Kururugi arranged for a physician to attend to Nunnally's medical needs.

"Hello," a voice spoke after cautiously opening the door, "is there a Lelouch and Nunnally here?"

"Who are you!?"

The response came from a ten-year-old Lelouch dressed in simple attire consisting of a dress shirt and black pants. The new arrival who let himself in possessed long orange hair tied into an up-knot ponytail wearing a black business suit with black gloves covering his hands.

"My name is Dr. Romani Archaman."

"So you're the one assigned to take care of my sister and me," Lelouch asked naturally distrustful of the man.

"That's right," Romani replied with a cheerful smile, "I am a qualified physician as well so I help tend to your sister's medical issues and any complications that should arise."

Lelouch didn't trust Romani despite his cheerful and friendly demeanor, but Lelouch believed it could've been a front to hide his true nature. He didn't outright expect any sort of foul play from Romani, but recent events in Lelouch's life taught him that he couldn't trust anyone.

The two were meeting inside the designated home of the siblings, which was a nicer way of calling it. However, a lesser nicer way would be a wooden shack that had been used by Genbu's son had become the temporary home of the royal siblings. It had four walls, a roof, and a door, but it wasn't much.

"This isn't a good place for your sister to be, what is the Prime Minister thinking?" Romani muttered.

"He dumped us here, so you should ask him."

"I will, and you'll be surprised that I am pretty well connected in certain places. That's how I handed this job as a physician who treats special clients," Romani explained proudly.

Lelouch's distrust didn't diminish, and given all that had happened to him, no one could blame him. His mother, a former member of the Knights of the Round gunned down in her own villa and the killers, were never caught. His banishment after confronting his father left Lelouch was very mistrustful of everyone around him.

It was not without good reason though.

*shatter!*

"Oh no my glass," Nunnally cried out as she tried to put her glass down on a table, but unable to see where the table was she misjudged the distance dropping the glass before it shattered on the ground near her wheelchair.

"I'll take care of that," Romani offered as he moved to the side of Nunnally's wheelchair before kneeling down to pick up the broken glass.

Lelouch watched the man, especially being so close to his sister, but after gathering the broken pieces of glass together, the former prince watched in stunned silence as a faint blue glow surrounded the shards before the glass resembled itself.

"There your glass is as good as new," Romani offered as he placed the glass upon the table.

"Huh, how did you do that?" Nunnally asked, even though she didn't witness it.

"Oh I know a few tricks, and if you are interested," Romani answered before turning to Lelouch with an amused smile, "I could teach you."

That was how Lelouch vi Britannia was introduced to the world of magecraft, or Thaumaturgy, the ability to bring about what is possible through science through supernatural means. Romani taught Lelouch magecraft over the next six years learning everything from the basics all the way into different magecraft, spells, alchemy and more. Upon realizing his own talent for magecraft and possessing an excellent number of magic circuits, the pseudo-nervous system that spreads itself through the human body and the pathways that convert their life force into magical energy to perform magecraft.

Training was initially limited during his time at the Kururugi Estate, but after the war that erupted between Japan and Britannia the two siblings sought out Romani to take shelter under his care.

The war between Japan and Britannia was something brewing between the two nations for some time.

Both sides of the conflict knew that a war between the two nations was inevitable as a result of deteriorating relations over Britannia's actions that included the conquest of the Indochinese Peninsula. To force Britannia to the negotiation table, Japan aligned its policies with those of the Chinese Federation and the EU (United Republic of Europia) as the latter attempted to blockade Britannian ports. Unfortunately, these efforts only led to war and Japan being struck by a massive military invasion that the small island nation attacked on multiple fronts on August 10th 2010 A.T.B.

Despite the efforts of their zealous military, Japan was overwhelmed by Britannia's superior numbers. However, the introduction of Britannia's new humanoid machine known as a Knightmare, the RPI-11 Glasgow, dominated and quickly secured victory on the ground after Japan lost the battles for the air and sea.

Japan's fate was sealed and surrender of the small nation, following the suicide of the Prime Minister Genbu Kururugi, ended the war a month after hostilities had begun.

The occupation force of Britannia and colonists were still moving in as they started transforming the newly captured country to better suit their purposes. During this time Romani, being a Britannian citizen was able to use his connections to forge the deaths of Lelouch and Nunnally while becoming the legal guardian of Lelouch Lamperouge and his younger sister. The fact he could double as Nunnally's physician made it easier to hide their identities.

Romani did contact the Ashford Family, former allies of Lelouch's mother who lost their status of nobility following her demise, to gain further support and protection for the siblings. Lelouch was reluctant in regards to the idea, but he knew it would be necessary for them even if they would be used as liability insurance. It was their own connections that helped cement the fact that Lelouch vi Britannia and his sister had died during the war. Their apparent uselessness kept them from being ruthlessly exploited by the Ashfords.

More importantly, this gave Lelouch more time to further his study of magecraft.

Thanks to his training and homeschooling in the art of magecraft Lelouch was called upon to become a provisional master for the Chaldea Organization, which was thanks to Romani's status as their chief medical officer who pulled some strings. Lelouch suspected that his ties to the organization's previous director were the source of his so-called connections that had been helpful to him and his sister.

 _Chaldea is supposed to be an organization established to perverse the survival of the human race through time travel,_ Lelouch thought while recalling what Romani told him of the organization he worked with.

To anyone else, it would've sounded crazy, but Lelouch was opened minded about the organization especially upon learning Britannia, the Chinese Federation, the EU, the Mage's Association and the Holy Church were supporting it.

As far as they knew Lelouch was interning as a student of spiritual invocation while serving as a provisional master, but Lelouch had his own objectives in mind and his time at Chaldea was meant to be a learning experience that didn't solely revolve around magecraft.

* * *

"We're here, finally," The driver of their transport announced bringing Lelouch out of his thoughts and back to the present.

"That was quite the drive," Shirou commented as he climbed out upon which he took a moment to stretch his arms and legs.

Lelouch did the same as he disembarked the vehicle after it pulled into a large indoor garage where similar vehicles were stored along with others designed for travel through the snowy landscape.

Compared to the airfield the interior of Chaldea's headquarters was in stark contrast to the airport they landed at, although he couldn't glimpse the building from the outside he could tell from the interior alone and the equipotent that everything was state of the art with no expense spared.

After the two removed their heavy fur coats and winter wear, via a changing room near the vehicle depot, Shirou and Lelouch were wearing the standard uniform for masters at Chaldea consisting of a white tunic top and black pants, and a silver wristband they wore as well.

Once they were done changing they left the changing rooms to meet one of the staff members.

"Welcome to Chaldea," a middle-aged man spoke.

The man approaching them was in his late twenties with long black hair with a stern expression wearing a black jacket with a red coat worn over it. Companying him was Romani who wore the standard attire for staff at Chaldea with a white and green coat.

"Greetings I am Lord El-Melloi II, acting liaison to the Mage's Association and this is Dr. Romani Archaman Head of our Medical Facilities," Lord El-Melloi II said introducing himself and Romani to the new arrivals, even though Lelouch knew one of them.

"Welcome Mr. Emiya, and I am glad you could make it Lelouch, I hope the trip here wasn't too unpleasant," Romani offered with a smile even though the expressions among the new arrivals indicated the trip from the airfield was a tad more taxing on them given their cramp seating conditions. On the other hand Shirou was more in a lighter mood compared to Lelouch.

"Normally the leader of Chaldea would've been here to greet the new arrivals, but Miss Olga Marie Animusphere is currently giving a lecture in the main briefing room, so I was asked to greet you lot on her behalf," Lord El-Melloi II explained.

"Hey Romani," a woman called out.

Approaching the group was a gorgeous woman with an alluring figure wearing an odd outfit that was strangely out of place for a security organization. It consisted of blue and red colors with a skirt, long boots and an outfit more suited for an eccentric magus complete with a staff, and oddly a mechanical bird upon her shoulder and a mechanical claw-like gauntlet.

"Olga needs you to take care of a provisional master who keeps passing out during the briefing; I can handle it for you here."

"Really," Romani said before sighing, "sorry to run everyone but be sure to swing by med lab later on."

"So who is that?" Lelouch asked.

"Me," the woman replied before smiling, "why I am the third Heroic Spirit Summoned by Chaldea and placed in charge of its Technology Development Division, I am the beautiful genius Leonardo da Vinci of the Caster class!"

Lelouch and Shirou looked at Leonardo with wide eyes, but the reason was apparent even to da Vinci who waved dismissively at them.

"Yes, yes I know history records me as being a man during my day, but a genius such as I have chosen to manifest as the Mona Lisa, the ultimate personification of beauty. I mean why not!" Leonardo answered with a bright smile.

Lelouch and Shirou exchanged looks with one another deciding to avoid asking further and merely go along with it.

"Anyway my task here at Chaldea is to help with the development of new technologies while asking as a sort of quartermaster for our masters out in the field," Leonardo explained before gesturing for Lelouch and Shirou to follow her as they began a tour of the facility.

Once the group entered the long smooth corridors of the facility, Leonardo began an explanation.

"For those of you aware of it or not the Chaldea Security Organization was established to prevent the extinction of humanity, which is done through two inventions created by the organization and its founder Marisbury Animusphere. Two of the most important of these inventions are the Global Environment Model code-named Chaldeas and the Near-Future Observation Lens Sheba."

Leonardo came to a stop as she led her tour group to an observation platform that overlooked what appeared to the command center where a small globe-like replica of the Earth was suspended within a series of large blue rings encircling it.

"Chaldeas," Leonardo said gesturing to the replica of Planet Earth, "creates a perfect replica of our planet using the soul of the world as a basis to provide up to date status of our world in both the present, past, and future. However, it's difficult to observe every aspect of the world even with our equipment, so a special device to monitor and provide detailed observation of information represented within Chaldeas' planetary projection in real time. However, our observation systems are most effective during the common era of man and trying to peer further into the past becomes more difficult as the demands of increased electricity and mana to unmanageable levels."

"I have a question," Lelouch began wishing to clarify some of the things Romani told him about Chaldea, "I understand the organization uses Heroic Spirits correct?"

"Yes, and I was just coming to that," Leonardo answered before gesturing for everyone to follow her and Lord El-Melloi II silently followed. "Our masters who travel to disturbances detected by Sheba are granted a heroic spirit summoned as a servant to aid and defend them during their investigation of the disturbance. To do so is thanks to the third invention, Guardian Heroic Spirit Summoning System codenamed FATE, which was fashioned after the summoning rituals of the Fuyuki City Holy Grail Wars which was also used by other parties within the magus association to create their own Holy Grail wars."

"So there are seven classes for which each Heroic Spirit would be regulated to?" Lelouch asked prompting Shirou to ask although he was curious to inquire more about the Holy Grail Wars that apparently took place in his own hometown yet he knew this wasn't the best time to ask.

"Classes?"

"As part of the summoning process seven vessels are prepared for a Heroic Spirit and its through them they are given form allowing them to materialize. A Holy Grail War has seven classes consisting of Archer, Saber, Rider, Lancer, Caster, Berserker and Assassin. Each class has their own advantages and disadvantages and the heroic spirit best suited for one of the classes is given that vessel as the basis for their materialization," Lelouch explained which Leonardo nodded as a confirmation before taking back control of the conversation.

"Exactly, and the FATE system works identical to it, but there is no restriction to how many classes are summoned and our system enables the summoning of even divine spirits where many Holy Grail Wars and their Summoning Systems are unable to support such summonings," Leonardo explained before the tour group arrived at a closed door. "The only downside is that we've had some issues with the system with me being among the few successful summoning, but we should have all of the bugs worked out soon."

Using her keycard, Leonardo opened the door revealing an old fashion 16th-century workshop with various wooden models, canvas and other tools you would find neatly organizational and placed in suitable locations.

"This is where my workshop is, and if any of you have a question or need technical support feel free to come by anytime."

Once they were done Leonardo closed the door, and the tour continued.

"Living Quarters are beyond this hall," Lord El-Melloi II pointed out, as the two reached a fork in the road as the hallway they were in divided into two directions. "Your belongings should've been delivered to your rooms."

"And this way will take us to the medical lab," Leonardo said directing the group to take the left hallway.

"Excuse me," Shirou asked. "When do we begin training?"

"Later this afternoon or tomorrow, but for now you are all supposed to settle in and undergo a routine medical examination before your training takes place." Lord El-Melloi II answered.

"Yes, and to finish my explanation about our organization's last two and certainly not the least important of Chaldea's inventions," Leonardo began intending to finish her explanation. "One of the last inventions and one of the most critical to our efforts is Spiritron Calculation Engine codenamed Trismegistus. It is a highly advanced computer that serves as an oversight in the implementation of Rayshift, and it assists alongside the final invention dubbed Laplace in the real-time analysis of phenomenon and disturbances observed via Sheba. It can even record events and happenings that exist outside of public knowledge and store that information accordingly, which is used alongside Phenomenon Recording Cyber-Daemon, Laplace, set in place to preserve a Master's spiritual integrity and safety during Rayshift."

"So what is Rayshift?" Shirou said offering another question becoming very intrigued with the organization.

"Rayshift is a form of time travel technology that allows the projection of the spirit of a living human into the past. The process works by projecting you as spiritual particles into the past where you'll materialize akin to that of a servant, but your body will be affected by the needs of hunger, thirst, sleep and such," Lord El-Melloi explained. "Important to the process is that the other inventions also work together to ensure a safe return trip as well as a safe arrival into the past with your servants. Working together the integrity of your soul is maintained within a certain variance of their original spiritual structure via consistent confirmation by a quantum observer. This observer also prevents the local Counter Force of a past era from relegating the Rayshift subject to a phantasmal existence, and thereby excluding them from the Human Domain thus preventing the possibility of returning."

"When you Rayshift, your bodies will be kept inside a Spiritron Chassis we call Coffins that further ensures the integrity of your soul during rayshift while we can monitor your vitals, and if should something happen the power will be cut and the rayshift ended. If something terrible happens then, the coffins can cryogenically freeze the master inside until proper medical treatment can be provided." Leonardo explained finishing the explanation of Chaldea's purpose and the inventions that were critical to the operations of the organization.

"Here is where medical examinations are conducted, and before you use one of the coffins during future missions an exam is required to have a baseline to input into our systems. Further down the hall is our cafeteria, so I suppose that concludes the tour," Lord El-Melloi said with a sour expression seemingly glad the tour was over. "Mr. Emiya, you and I must speak if you could accompany me."

"Sure," Shirou replied before turning to Lelouch, "I'll see you later."

Lelouch nodded before Shirou left tailing after the older magus.

"And you Mr. Lamperouge are free to do as you please, but remember to check in with Dr. Romani for that exam," Leonardo said before taking her leave of the group.

Soon Lelouch was left alone, but it didn't last.

"Ah Lelouch," Dr. Romani called out as he approached the sixteen-year-old teen, "how about we get your medical exam taken care of since having helped you and your sister over the years we can finish quickly."

Following their reunion, Lelouch and Romani entered the medical room, but Romani pulled out a disc that held a complete and very recent medical exam of the young man that had been done on him before coming to Chaldea. It cut the time for the medical review because all he needed was a blood test and to check his vitals.

"So are you ready for this?"

Romani inquired as Lelouch rolled up the sleeve of his uniform.

"I am, and I hope the servant will be a good one," Lelouch answered. "What's this about the Summoning System not working?"

"Ah so Leonardo mentioned that I see," Romani answered before taking a blood sample from Lelouch. "Don't worry we're using a summoning ritual I prepared myself using ideas from an old text I read once."

Lelouch sighed in annoyance, "as long as this works I could care less where you got it from."

"Oh come on," Romani expressed with a mixture of annoyance and humor, "have I ever let you down?"

"No, and I am grateful for everything you have done," Lelouch offered with a smile.

"Then let's finish this up," Romani said before moving onto the next phase of the exam so they can get it over with quickly.

* * *

Once they were done Romani led Lelouch to the Summoning Room where masters would perform the ritual to call forth a Heroic Spirit to serve at their side. The room was large and round with a faint blue glow outlining the floor and ceiling of the chamber, but in the center was a freshly drawn summoning circle. It wasn't a design Lelouch wasn't familiar with appearing more complex and ancient.

No matter, Lelouch thought, if this allows me to summon a powerful servant I am okay with it.

"Are you ready for this?" Romani asked.

"Need you ask," Lelouch replied as he reached into his pocket to draw the catalyst he would use.

The catalyst Lelouch chose was a damaged silver crucifix, a relic recovered from a massacre carried out years ago in a Japanese castle.

Or so he was told, but he hoped it would work.

"Are you sure your superiors won't mind this?"

"Nah you would all be summoning servants by tomorrow," Romani replied being oddly dismissive about it, but Lelouch had come too far to turn back.

Lelouch didn't doubt he could keep the servant he would summon, but he still intended to get the most out of it especially if it can further his primary objective for coming to Chaldea and more depending on how things play out.

 _Well,_ _I might as well commit..._

Lelouch began the ritual as he started chanting the proper incantations.

"Let silver and steel be the essence. Let stone and the archduke of contracts be the foundation, a champion to defend humanity's future I call on thee. Let rise a wall against the wind that shall fall. Let the four cardinal gates close. Let the three-forked road from the crown reaching unto the Kingdom rotate."

The summoning circle began to glow a faint blue, the glow continued to build.

"Let it be declared now; your flesh shall serve under me, and my fate shall be with your sword. Submit to the beckoning of the Holy Grail. Answer, if you would submit to this will and this truth." Lelouch declared as the magic circle began surging with mystical power as an indoor wind began circling through the room, but the young man continued. "An oath shall be sworn here. I shall attain all virtues of all of Heaven; I shall have dominion over all evils of all of Hell. From the Seventh Heaven, attended to by three great words of power, come forth from the ring of restraint, protector of the holy balance!"

The incarnation was completed, and all of the magical energy gathering into the summoning circle erupted releasing a blinding magical light while filling the room with white smoke.

 _Did it work?_

Lelouch coughed before waving his hands to push away the smoke. Romani was doing the same as he was trying to shake away all of the smoke.

Standing at the center of the circle was a person freshly materialized. He was dressed in black and red robes, seemingly a mix between a samurai with evident European influences to his attire with tanned skin, long white hair tied into a ponytail and light brown eyes.

"Servant Ruler, Amakusa Shirou Tokisada. Are you my master?"

Lelouch promptly composed himself, but he was barely able to hide his joy at successfully summoning his first Heroic Spirit.

 _Who better to be my servant than the infamous teenager who led the Shimabara Rebellion_ , Lelouch thought feeling very pleased with the results.

"I am Lelouch Lamperouge," Lelouch said introducing himself, "I am your master."

"A pleasure to meet you," Amakusa offered politely.

"Likewise, and," Lelouch began but then what felt like an earthquake shook the facility before the power went out.

"What!?"

Suddenly the power came back on, no doubt switching over to a backup, even as the lights dimmed briefly before returning at full strength.

"What was that!?" Romani shouted hurrying to a wall where he activated a hidden panel that revealed a touchscreen monitor behind it. "Status Report, What was that?!"

"Attention, explosions detected in the sub level power generator room and in the command center," a computerized voice answered.

"Damn I need to get down there," Romani replied but as he turned to Lelouch to say something the door to the room opened with Leonardo standing on the other side.

"Romani what are you doing here," Leonardo asked before noticing Lelouch and his newly summoned servant. "What is that? New recruits aren't supposed to be summoning servants!?"

"Well," Romani began weakly, but Leonardo cut him off.

"Never mind you need to get to the power room and lead our repair crew to repair the damage and restore main power before we lose the backup," an exasperated Leonardo said before pointing to Lelouch. "You there, because you have a servant you are the main character so go fetch another provisional master who ran off towards the command center. The one a certain someone was supposed to be watching Romani!"

Romani laughed nervously as Leonardo glared him, but Lelouch was confused by being called the main character for a moment until he shoved the thought aside.

"We'll go get him," Lelouch said reluctantly, but he thought it would help lessen whatever punishment he would've received.

Lelouch with his servant following him made a beeline for the command center, although his pace was rather slow given that he wasn't the athletic type.

"Let me," Amakusa said.

To his shock and slight annoyance, his servant picked him up before running down the hall with Lelouch over Amakusa's shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Forgive me, master, we should hurry before the containment safeguards activate," Amakusa said which eased Lelouch's annoyance, just s little.

Thanks to Lelouch's servant the pair reached the command center which was mostly engulfed in flames with the room itself badly damaged, the organization's Chaldeas remained intact fortunately for the organization.

Putting Lelouch down, he and Amakusa scanned the room for the provisional master in question.

"There," Amakusa said managing to spot him first through the flames.

"Hey you need to get out of here," Lelouch called out as he and Amakusa approached, but as they did the pair discovered he wasn't alone.

Standing with the provisional master, who was male with brown hair and blue eyes wearing the white uniform and black pants of Chaldea's masters, was a young woman around Lelouch's age. The girl was a pale skinned teen with pale pink hair and purple eyes wearing a revealing suit of armor that left her upper legs and upper arms exposed while carrying a black shield bigger than she was.

"Hey you two need to get out of here," Lelouch shouted again with growing urgency in his voice.

"Huh," Ritsuka Fujimaru said while his companion Mash Kyrielight were confused since neither of them never saw Lelouch before, and they also saw Amakusa behind him.

Suddenly something happened.

A burst of energy erupted through the room engulfing Lelouch, Amakusa, Mash, and Ritsuka before blacking out.

* * *

A/N: Well Lelouch and his newly summoned servant have been pulled into the first conflict of the story, and I do apologize for the information on Chaldea's inventions, but a lot of this was more for those not familiar with Fate/Grand Order.

I did consider another servant for Lelouch such as Mordred, but in a talk, I had with draconichero21 about suitable servants for Lelouch I ended up settling on Amakusa for Lelouch. I had even considered other characters to be involved as additional masters, but after working on the chapters I felt Shirou, Ritsuka and Lelouch would be enough.

And don't assume Lelouch and Shirou will be buddy-buddy the whole time, because keep in mind Shirou is likely familiar with Lelouch Lamperouge and not the real Lelouch. I'll be exploring on their relationship including how they meet further in the story.

Like in the game Fate/Grand Order, the masters, Lelouch and Shirou included, will be able to command more than one servant. I have some ideas for some servant lineups (and how to make it work), but I am going to wait until I start getting into the other singularities (and one certain singularity will be modified heavily to match with Code Geass history, as will the others of course).

They will not gain their extra servants all at once but throughout the story.

Naturally, of course, I intend to up the difficulty of the battles and the opposition they face to compensate for the increased number of masters and servants they'll command.

As for pairings, I have some pairings in mind, and naturally like my other crossover Lelouch will be paired with a Fate character (either a human or a servant). However, if another pairing between another Code Geass character and a Fate character meshes together well, I'll probably do another crossover pairing if conditions are right.

Although I am likely to pair Shirou with a certain Saber.

Overall I wouldn't worry too much about the matter of romantic pairings being settled early on, and it will be built up as the story progresses. I am not being indecisive, but it's simply not important to the story at this time.

Now for a question some of those who have played the game are wondering, why does Romani know magecraft where he isn't able to really perform it? Well, his skill in magecraft is on par with Shirou's at the start of Fate, but remarkably is very knowledgeable in magecraft in general and knows enough to teach Lelouch to be a useful master but other than one curse is lacking in combat options (except against weak enemies).

I am also aware Grand Order happens well after Fate/Stay Night, but I modified things to have everything happen one year before the events of Fate/Stay Night instead.

And for those who didn't play Grand Order are likely wondering why I didn't make someone else Lelouch's teacher and why I chose Romani, there is a reason for it and for those who played the game and gotten to its end should know that reason, but I won't give out that spoiler so early in the story. I do apologize for what seems like an info dump in the middle, but it was out of consideration for anyone not familiar with Grand Order.

Lelouch's reasons for coming to Chaldea will be explained in the next chapter, but obtaining a servant wasn't his primary objective as I touched upon a bit here.

So that should cover everything, so I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	2. Chapter 2 The First Singularity

A/N: I know I said a week, but that ended up being longer than that because of the time I have been putting into chapter three, which is about finished.

Thank you for all who had reviewed the story.

Anyway, as for pairings don't worry about it, although if Shirou meshes well with someone else (although unlikely at this point), I won't object to changing it. Probably after the Camelot Singularity, I might start narrowing down candidates for romantic pairings and chose the ones that can further the story.

Servants joining Lelouch and Shirou's groups rest assured I have some in mind, and some you might agree could mesh well with them. It's only working out an excellent opportunity to bring them in when it's appropriate.

Now this begins the trial period of Ritsuka, and we'll see how he does, and it will determine if he stays in the story or not.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **The First Singularity**

Before the chaos and the destruction that engulfed the headquarters of the Chaldea Security Organization a private meeting was taking place between Shirou Emiya and the man who personally invited him to Chaldea to become a master, Lord El-Melloi II.

The pair was using one of the offices used by high-ranking members of the organization for their meeting as Shirou sat in front of the older magus's desk.

"Tell me Mr. Emiya did your father ever tell you he participated in the previous Holy Grail War in Fuyuki City?"

"No, he didn't," Shirou surprised his father had been involved in something like that, "in fact to tell you the truth he didn't tell me much about his life before he adopted me. He was even against teaching me magecraft until I managed to convince him otherwise."

"But your teachings didn't advance very far isn't that right?"

"No they didn't, everything aside from my father taught me I managed to achieve through only self-taught lessons using whatever I could find on magecraft my father left behind, and that was about it."

"I see," Lord El-Melloi II said before reclining in his chair, "I didn't know your father personally, but I knew him by his reputation and despite having been a participant in the previous Holy Grail War myself I never actually met him except for his servant and proxy master he was using as a decoy."

"A proxy master?" Shirou asked seemingly confused.

"Your father, from what I have gathered, was hired by one of the families that helped establish the Holy Grail War to win it on their behalf, but I suspect your father had other plans for the grail."

"Which Magus Family hired him?"

"The Einzbern Family," Lord El-Melloi II began to explain, "Their family specializes in the creation of homunculus and have lost the previous three wars, so they sought an outsider to finally win the fourth war for them."

"I see, but why my father?"

Lord El-Melloi II sighed before explaining with some reluctance, "Mr. Emiya you are aware of the Mage's Association's rules regarding Magecraft?"

"Yes, no matter what magecraft must stay hidden from the public," Shirou answered.

"As I am sure you realize there were some who ignored this rule, so the association dispatches an Enforcer to deal those, and your father was one of them. He was so good at his job he was dubbed the Magus Killer," the older magus revealed to a surprised Shirou.

"My father was an Enforcer for the Mage's Association?"

"Yes, usually tasked with dealing with heretic magi who broke the rules and were at risk of exposing magecraft to the world. However I am not trying to make you think less of the man who raised you, but going forward I feel you should be made aware of this. After all, while he was useful to the association and effective at what he did there are others who might've felt differently," Lord El-Melloi II said, which led Shirou to realize what the older mage was implying.

 _So you are warning me that because of my father's reputation I could be targeted by old enemies or those who might have a grudge against him,_ Shirou thought.

"Part of the reason we called you here is because of your connection to your adoptive father and the fact he once took part in the Holy Grail War in Fuyuki, and oddly enough the singularity we detected that is the source of the disturbance in time is taking place during the fourth Grail War."

"I see," Shirou said realizing the purpose for his arrival, "you wanted someone with some connection to those events to help travel there, is that right?"

"That is part of it, but we were hoping your father would've told you how the war concluded?"

"Concluded?"

"Yes, because how the war ended has been something of a mystery. I was eliminated on the final night of the war before last three servants clashed against one another. Your father survived the war it seems, but it seems like he didn't get his wish, so he didn't win it either. However, we do know that during the final battle a fire broke out that devastated the city, but what caused it we don't know yet we know it was tied to that last battle."

Shirou was silent as he was trying to process this before saying, "I see."

Before Shirou was adopted by his father, Kiritsugu Emiya, he had been saved by him during the fire that occurred almost ten years ago. He never learned what started the fire, although various news outlets assumed it was a catastrophic gas leak, but now he couldn't help but wonder why his father didn't tell him anything.

 _He couldn't have possibly been the cause for it, otherwise why save me?_

Suddenly the room shook before the lights went out.

"WHAT THE DEVIL," Lord El-Melloi II shouted trying to activate his intercom.

Shirou was just as baffled by the situation unfolding as he muttered, "What happened?"

* * *

Meanwhile, sometime after the explosions that rocked Chaldea, Lelouch began to stir, and upon opening his eyes, he saw a small animal, almost similar to a puppy with white fur, long ears wearing a white cape with a blue interior and blue button-like eyes. Lelouch stared at the strange creature for a moment until he blinked his eyes, it blinked its eyes right back for the small animal moved forward licking his forehead affectionately.

"Master you are awake," Amakusa said kneeling down over a previous unconscious Lelouch.

Lelouch struggled to his feet before his servant helped him.

"What happened?"

"I believe we were transported elsewhere, although I don't know how it happened," Amakusa said before Lelouch examining his surroundings.

Lelouch's eyes went wide in shock upon seeing an entire city in ruins all around him, and the rest of the surrounding area was in flames. Even more troubling was the fact that Lelouch saw people frozen in place all around him, but upon closer inspection of one of them, Lelouch realized it.

 _These people have been petrified._

"Is it just us?" Lelouch asked before the small creature leaped onto his shoulder.

"No," Mash began, "we're here too."

Mash was approaching the two with an unconscious Ritsuka over one shoulder while one arm was holding her enormous shield.

"Is he alright," Lelouch asked.

"He's fine; I think traveling by rayshift without a coffin must've been taxing on him just as it was for you."

"So that's happened, so where are we?" Lelouch asked as he was gaining a better understanding of the situation.

"We're in Singularity F, but this seems to be Fuyuki City almost ten years ago. This is where the disturbance in time was detected by Chaldea," Mash explained before finding a wooden bench to lay Ritsuka down on.

"Are we the only ones?"

"So far it seems that way, but…" Mash said before the small animal on Lelouch's shoulder started growling before Amakusa drew his sword ready for battle.

Emerging from a nearby alley was a group of skeletons, which had been animated by unknown means, but they weren't alone because down the ruined street more could be seen in the distance heading for them.

"Master, please stay with the young man, I believe me and the young lady can handle them," Amakusa replied before using a burst of speed to attack the skeletons.

Using her shield as a bludging weapon Mash proceeded to smash apart the skulls of the skeletons dispatching them quickly, and Amakusa despite being outnumbered had little trouble wiping out the skeletons, yet their numbers didn't seem to diminish.

Lelouch, however, wasn't staying out of the fight, and seeing how quickly they were going down knew he could contribute to the effort.

Forming his right hand into a gun-like gesture, Lelouch activated his magic circuits.

 _Gandr_ , Lelouch thought as he releasing a small bullet of black magical energy from his finger yet its effectiveness was a curse than an actual spell.

Yet it was more than enough to shatter the skulls of the animated skeletons.

Lelouch didn't keep track of how many skeletons they slew, but eventually, their numbers diminished until no one was left. Once it was over Lelouch turned to Amakusa.

"Ruler, grab the young man and let's retreat to a safer location. Our battle might be over, but the sounds of conflict have probably attracted more dangerous opposition." Lelouch commanded while mindful not to give away the real name of his servant knowing it was a dangerous liability.

"I agree," Amakusa said before hurrying to grab an unconscious Ritsuka.

"Let's find a place to hide and wake up him," Lelouch advised, but as Mash and Amakusa began outrunning Lelouch, Mash hurried back and grabbed him much to the young man's annoyance.

After being carried over Mash's shoulder the ground found a ruined warehouse to take temporary refuge in, and once Lelouch was put down on the floor Mash went to an unconscious Ritsuka to find a way of waking him up.

"Ritsuka, wake up," Mash began to slapping his face gently at first. "Ritsuka…uh I mean sempai, please wake up!"

Ritsuka groaned, but he showed no signs of stirring.

"Sempai, wake up, or I'll kill you."

Almost instantly Ritsuka woke up seemingly confused before his wits returned to him.

"Mash," Ritsuka said upon waking up, "what happened and who are you guys?"

"I am Lelouch, and this is my servant Ruler, and you are…" Lelouch said after providing an introduction.

"I am Ritsuka Fujimaru."

"And I am Mash Kyrielight."

Suddenly a beeping from Lelouch's wrist interrupted the conversation before Lelouch discovered a blue light glowing from it.

After pushing a button, a magic circle appeared on the ground next to him before projecting an image of Romani sitting in a chair behind a control station.

"Finally I got through," Romani began, "Hello this Chaldea Command Room, do you read me?"

Mash stepped forward, "This is Mash Kyrielight, a member of Team A. I have successfully shifted to Singularity F, and my companions are Lelouch, Ritsuka, and Ruler. Our minds and bodies are intact, and our rayshift compatibility and master compatibility are all in the green. Could you register both Lelouch and Ritsuka as masters?"

"I see, so all of you got dragged into the rayshift?" Romani said before he let out a sigh of relief, "I am glad none of you lost your existence. Performing a rayshift without a coffin is dangerous, but that aside I am glad you are safe Mash, but…"

Romani eyed Mash's new appearance.

"Could you explain that outfit? How could you wear something so shameless? I know I raised you better than that?"

Mash's cheeks turned pink in embarrassment but quickly recovered to explain.

"I transformed into this, I couldn't protect sempai wearing a Chaldea Uniform."

"What do you mean transformed? Did you hit your head or," Romani began sounding more like a scolding parent than a doctor, which was starting to annoy Lelouch as they were clearly off topic.

"Dr. Romani please be quiet," Mash said rather aggressively, "please check my condition, I think you'll understand the situation once you do."

"Ok," Romani replied as he started typing in commands on his console right before his eyes widened in surprise. "Your physical condition, OH WOW…physical strength, magic circuits, everything is improved. You can't be considered human anymore."

"Yes, I am a servant."

Lelouch's previous annoyance was brushed away with this revelation that drew his curiosity.

"I don't remember how it happened, but I survived the explosion by fusing with a servant. To investigate and resolve the singularity here a servant was provided in advance. This servant lost his master in that explosion and was doomed to vanish, but instead, it made a contract with me gifting me its abilities and Noble Phantasm to resolve the singularity here."

"Incredible a human and heroic servant fused, a demi-servant, Chaldea's sixth experiment has succeeded then," Dr. Romani exclaimed catching Lelouch's attention.

 _Sixth Experiment?_ Lelouch thought wondering if Chaldea was attempting to create Demi-Servants in the past.

"To think it would finally succeed, but is the Heroic Spirit's consciousness still present within you?"

"No, he gave me his abilities and combat experience before disappearing," Mash answered. "I didn't even find out what his true name was or what Noble Phantasm I am holding. I don't know what kind of Heroic Spirit I am supposed to be."

"I see, but on the bright side some servants summoned are not very cooperative so right now with you and Ruler we have an advantage to work with," Dr. Romani said with a cheerful smile, but Lelouch was silent until…

"What about the acts of sabotage that took place, which only complicate things since it means we have a traitor in our mists."

"A traitor?" Ritsuka asked seemingly concerned.

"Yes, because for something like this to happen and the explosions happening at two critical locations at Chaldea headquarters, and it happens right before the organization's first mission. I don't know why they would do this, but whoever it was might make a move to finish the job." Lelouch said suspecting that given the suddenness of the disaster that shook Chaldea it was likely sabotage.

"It's not something I want to admit, but Lelouch has a point. Those explosions weren't an accident, someone was seeking to sabotage our efforts," Romani said in agreement with Lelouch.

"Exactly, which means aside from the enemies that already exist here we should be mindful of a hostile third party that could be aiming to stop us." Lelouch offered, which was concerning to both Mash and Ritsuka.

"Then that means resolving the singularity here could draw the traitor out to finish the job," Ritsuka said recognizing they could run into the traitor after dealing with the source of the singularity.

Lelouch brought one hand to his chin with a thoughtful expression on it. "Yes, because our rayshift couldn't have been a random accident either."

"The traitor used the rayshift to escape," Mash asked realizing what happened. "But that would still leave a body behind?"

"I don't know for sure, but I suspect that could explain how we were caught in a rayshift that brought us here. I am only theorizing based on all the information we have," Lelouch admitted.

"That is a worrying theory, but…"

Suddenly the sound of a woman screaming could be heard.

"What!?" Ritsuka said as he and Mash started running to the source of the scream.

Lelouch followed, but thankfully they didn't have to go far where the group happened on a woman who was in her early to late twenties with long white hair, orange-gold eyes wearing a black and orange suit with red pantyhose, a white skirt, and a yellow tie.

"Its Director Animusphere," Mash noted as the group discovered her being surrounded by skeletons.

Olga Marie Animusphere was being backed towards a destroyed wall with over a dozen skeletons surrounding her, although judging from the broken skeleton remains surrounding her it was clear she had fought off a score of them before their numbers wore her down.

"LEV WHERE ARE YOU!" Olga cried out before Amasuka and Mash arrived as the latter bashed the head of the first skeleton she came across while Amasuka began cutting them down left and right.

Olga was shocked by their appearance as the servant, and the demi-servant quickly made short work of the animated skeletons, although their numbers were substantial the two dealt promptly with them. Once the two had wiped out most of the skeletons, Mash approached the shocked Olga.

"Director, are you alright?"

"Uh, Mash what are…"

"No time we need to get out of here!" Mash said grabbing the Director of Chaldea by the arm and urging her to leave with them before more enemies could arrive. Lelouch and Ritsuka stayed a safe distance away from the scene, although once the group had retreated a safe distance from the site of their latest battle, Olga struggled free of Mash's grip.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!"

"Keep it down unless you want to attract more enemies," Lelouch snapped.

"I concur with my master we shouldn't raise our voices otherwise we'll attract more enemies to our location." Amasuka offered sagely.

"I agree that's a good idea," Ritsuka said in agreement while Mash nodded.

Breathing and taking a moment to regain her composure Olga calmed down before asking more calmly.

"Someone explain why all of you are here, and who is the master of that servant," Olga asked pointing to Ruler.

"I am," Lelouch replied.

"And who are you?!"

"Lelouch Lamperouge, I am here on an internship to study spiritual evocation by undergoing training to serve as a provisional master."

That wasn't entirely true as far as Lelouch was concerned it was a good cover story, but his internship did involve learning yet it wasn't to further the knowledge of his Magecraft.

It was to give him an opportunity to observe and understand the relationships between the Mage's Association and the Holy Church has with not only each other but with the other superpowers. Upon learning about the existence of the Mage's Association and the Church, the latter was an alliance of the related Christian religions, that seemingly coexist peacefully with the Mage's Association while sometimes acting like an arbitrary power within the Association itself to settle internal disputes.

 _Is that really true_ , Lelouch wondered at the time.

Ever since that day their mother died, the man he once called father banished him to a foreign land, a land where the Emperor hoped they would die to better justify Britannia's war with Japan Lelouch vowed revenge.

" _I swear Suzaku, so help me, I will one day obliterate Britannia!"_

That had been the promise Lelouch gave to the one boy he had made friends with despite a very rough start between them.

Still upon learning about the existence of those organizations along with magic and the supernatural Lelouch began to wonder if they could be a hindrance or may be useful to him in other ways. Lelouch was highly doubtful he could form an alliance with them, notably the Mage's Association that is more concerned with the study and concealment of Magecraft.

However, that left Lelouch with feelings of concern because while the Mage's Association as a whole doesn't interfere in affairs of the world and politics, Lelouch feared the Association, or some members of it, would side with Britannia and indirectly help their cause without exposing Magecraft.

 _As long as you don't do anything that exposes Magecraft to the world you can away with almost anything_ , Lelouch reminded himself internally.

Lelouch knew, from his talks with Romani, that members of the Mage's Association would engage in highly questionable experiments to further their own studies that resulted in some civilian deaths. Usually, anyone else would've been charged, but as long as your actions don't risk the exposure of Magecraft to the world, then it was deemed acceptable. Using this reasoning, Lelouch wondered if those part of the association would prefer the world under Britainnian rule because it would make it easier to conceal their experiments especially those requiring humans as test subjects.

 _Britannia treats those not Britannia as lesser beings and in Japan, the police wouldn't bat an eyelash if something happened to an Eleven and even less so if they are an Honorary Britainnian._

When Japan fell its people were dubbed Elevens taking away their right to call themselves Japanese, but even worse their rights and freedoms were taken away being treated with open and often painful discrimination that was encouraged by Britannia. It was to such an extent when a non-Britainnian died no one among the Britainnians in power would care less and sweep the matter under the rug.

Such conditions would make ideal for a clever magus to use non-Britainnians for whatever questionable experiments as they want and the chances of anyone looking into it would be meager, which convinced Lelouch that the Mage's Association could be an obstacle he would have to deal with.

Chaldea, being supported by the Mage's Association, the Church, and the three superpowers, was the perfect place to examine or at least get a feel for the Association exact standing with the Church and others. Either Lelouch could find allies, or he could find a way to drive a wedge between the Association and one of the organizations to hopefully eliminate it as a hindrance to his plans to crush Britannia.

The discovery of experiments to create a Demi-Servant was a troubling revelation to be sure, which only served to reinforce his concerns about the Association even Chaldea was supposed to be separate entity backed by other organizations.

 _Its director is the daughter and heiress to one of the ten most influential magi families of the Clock Tower, so I must remember that_ Lelouch thought while reminding himself of another important fact.

"Oh yes," Olga said after taking a moment to recall the name, "yes I remember Romani asking for me to accept your internship since it would give us another provisional master on hand that we can train as an emergency spare."

"Yes that is generally it," Lelouch replied although he was slightly annoyed by being referred to as an emergency spare.

"How do you know Dr. Romani exactly if I may ask?"

"He is the legal guardian of my sister and me, as well as her physician," Lelouch answered much to Olga's surprise as well as Mash's who was just as stunned.

"HE'S YOUR WHAT!?"

"Oh," Mash said with a look of realization, "you are the young man Dr. Romani said he wanted to introduce me to after today's mission was accomplished."

"Yes, he did mention he had been caring for someone living at Chaldea he wanted me to meet," Lelouch answered before deciding to get this conversation back on track. "Anyway, we should focus now on finding the source of the singularity. This isn't the place for idle chatter."

Olga's composure was restored adopted a more serious expression.

"He's right, I need to communicate with headquarters for a status report," Olga said before turning to Lelouch. "Is your communicator working?"

"It is," Lelouch replied before acting it to open communications with Romani.

"Oh I wasn't expecting you guys to call so soon," Dr. Romani began nonchalantly before seeing Olga glaring at him. "DIRECTOR, you're still alive!?"

The medic division head was nearly sent stumbling out of his chair, but he managed to recover as quickly as possible.

"Of course I am alive you idiot," Olga snapped, "but more importantly why are you overseeing operations? Where is Lev?"

Dr. Romani seemed saddened, but he mustered the will needed to deliver what Lelouch knew would be bad news.

"I must regrettably report that Professor Lev was among those closest to the bombs when they detonated," Romani admitted sadly especially since Lelouch had mentioned that Lev Lainur and Romani knew each other during their days at the Clock Tower reaching Magecraft.

Olga was at a complete loss for words.

"It's highly unlikely he survived, and furthermore we lost most of our command staff, which is why I am overseeing operations because I am the highest ranking member of Chaldea still alive besides you," Romani explained causing the color to vanish from Olga's face.

"What about the forty-seven masters? I know none of them made it here if Mash, myself, and Lelouch are here because they weren't inside the coffins," Olga demanded while struggling to recover.

"They are alive, but in critical condition," Romani answered grimly. "Worse yet we have limited medical supplies, although I could save a few of them the rest will…"

"Don't be ridiculous," Olga shouted startling Romani, "cryopreserve them immediately! Think about reviewing them later, but for now, your top priority is to make sure they don't die!"

"Yes madam, I forgot the coffins had such a function!"

"I am surprised," Mash spoke, "cryopreservation without prior consent is considered a crime. Yet you made the decision without a second thought, so you put their lives above your own reputation."

"Don't be stupid," Olga snapped, "as long as they are not dead I can explain myself later. In the first place, forty-seven lives…there is no way I can carry such a burden. None of them can die…if only Lev were here."

Lelouch observed the scene in silence, but he said nothing while Ritsuka was also quiet yet his reason was different from Lelouch's.

"Romani, tell me how much personnel did we lose?" Olga said bracing herself for more bad news.

"I am afraid we lost a lot of our own personnel to those explosions, so far we have only less than twenty people. Chaldea has lost more than eighty percent of its functionality," Romani reported with a grim expression on his face. "There is only so much the remaining staff can do, although Leonardo has offered her help. I am shifting available manpower to Rayshift repairs and maintaining Chaldeas' and Shiva's current states. Leonardo has managed to take care of the power generator at least. However, as soon as external communications are restored, we'll request supplies and begin rebuilding Chaldea."

Olga let out a deep sigh before saying, "That's fine, and considering the situation I would've done the same thing if I were there. Even though I don't like it, but Dr. Romani you are in charge of Chaldea until I return. Make the repairs to the Rayshift your top priority, I intend to oversee the investigation into Singularity F personally."

"Huh," Dr. Romani seemed completely shocked by this decision, "Director, you are not afraid of being at ground zero? When did you get so brave?"

"Oh shut up you idiot," Olga shouted losing her temper briefly before regaining it in, "you need to learn to be quiet. Besides with the Rayshift needing repairs I can't return to Chaldea even if I wanted to, so I might as well oversee the investigation personally since I'll be here for awhile."

"Right," Romani replied slightly embarrassed having overlooked such an indisputable fact.

"Besides we have only seen low-level monsters like skeletons so far, and with Mash as a Demi-servant and Lelouch's own servant we should be fine." Olga said reassuringly before adding, "accident or not, we Animuspheres pride ourselves doing our best in the situations we are given. I'll look into Singularity F with Lelouch, Mash, and Ritsuka as investigators. That said, and since the field team is inexperienced so the extent of the mission will be to find the cause of the Singularity. Eradication and analysis will have to wait until Chaldea is restored and we can send in a second team."

"I suppose we cannot object," Lelouch offered as no one spoke up, although a part of him wanted to deal with the anomaly now instead of waiting. "Its merely a question of where do we begin?"

Casting a glance at Lelouch before turning to Romani, glaring daggers at the nervous doctor, before saying.

"When I get back we're going to have a talk Romani, because I want to know where you found that boy because he is a better candidate to be master than," Olga pointed the finger at Ritsuka angrily causing the latter to flinch. "HIM who had the gall to doze off during my speech!"

"Well," Ritsuka replied both nervously and a little fearful having been hoping Olga would've forgotten about that, " it's not my fault, it was the simulator you see and…"

"NO EXCUSES!" Olga roared much to Lelouch's annoyance while the latter was thinking.

 _We're supposed to be keeping it down to avoid attracting enemies._

* * *

Meanwhile back at Chaldea Headquarters, Romani ended the transmission before turning to Lord El-Melloi II who was standing to his side having overheard the conversation between Romani and the group at Singularity F.

After a moment of deep thought, the Lord El-Melloi II inquired, "Dr. Romani could you give me full access to Chaldea's systems, including its security systems?"

"You are going to investigate who the traitor is?"

"Naturally, because I have no intention of doing nothing and this sort of thing is something I excel at. Shirou and the others are pitching in anywhere they can right now, so I intend to do the same in my own way."

"I see, then I'll give you everything you need."

"I appreciate it, and I'll begin by searching and going over the actions of everyone starting with those below the Director. Whoever did this not only needed access to reach the places where those bombs were but had to know Chaldea's layout better than anyone including how to avoid its security to prevent discovery so I suspect someone high in the rankings could be our traitor."

Romani was shocked to think that someone among the highest ranks of Chaldea would be a traitor, but he ultimately said nothing and complied with Lord El-Melloi II's request so the latter could begin his hunt for the traitor.

* * *

Back in Singularity F, after convincing Olga to let her grievances with Ritsuka rest, for now, the group were making their way towards Fuyuki Chruch. Olga revealed the church was where the one responsible for overseeing the Holy Grail War of Fuyuki resided. It was possible they could find some kind of clue there considering the man chosen not only as an overseer who was both a member of the Holy Chruch, but kept an eye on unusual supernatural activity in the area even if a Holy Grail War wasn't in progress.

Furthermore, the location of Fuyuki Chruch would provide an opportunity for the group to gain a bird's eye view of most of the entire city, so if they found nothing at the church, the group was hoping having a different vantage point would be useful.

Along the way, Olga, interested in gauging Lelouch's ability, lightly quizzed the young man much to the former prince's annoyance. Despite the interruption of the group fending off attacks by skeletons, they encountered along the way the group continued towards their destination.

Thankfully she didn't do it the whole way there, but this led Lelouch to think.

 _She doesn't let go of a grudge easily, although I suppose from a different perspective I am hardly one to talk._

"I don't know where Dr. Romani found you, but you are more than qualified to be a master," Olga admitted before casting a glance at Ritsuka's direction, "better than some."

Ritsuka sighed because he knew there was little he could do to avoid being the director's punching bag.

"Director, please let it go," Mash said trying to be the mediator in the conflict.

"I understand you are upset with him, but I think you are taking this a little too personally than someone in your position should be," Lelouch said trying to defuse any further conflict between Olga and Ritsuka.

Olga said nothing but sighed, however, she did change the subject.

"We're almost to the church. Hopefully, we can find something that can be useful."

Lelouch remained quiet, although he was aware of the fact Olga inherited the position of Director from her father while she was a young student. However, she seemed immature to him. He didn't know if he could blame it on the burden of being saddled with such responsibilities at such a young age or personality flaws.

Likely both...

As they approached the church, discovering it to be in ruins like the rest of the city, Amakusa drew his sword assuming battle stance as did Mash who readied her shield.

"Damn it not more skeletons," Olga complained.

"No," Ruler replied with a serious expression, "this is something else."

As if on cue a humanoid being armed with a halberd emerged from the ruins of the burned church before rushing at the group. Mash took up the position of defending Olga, Lelouch, and Ritsuka while Amakusa rushed to engage the shadowy being. Their enemy vaguely resembled what might've been a Heroic Spirit, but something or someone corrupted it causing dark energies to blacken its body.

The weapons of the two combatants met with a resounding clang before a fierce exchange of blade swings erupted between the two. Each time their blades clashed, it was akin to the sound of thunder and the speed the used their weapons was almost impossible to keep track of. Amakusa skillfully dodges the swings of his enemy's halberd while during his counterattacks was attempting to create an opening that could be exploited.

When the shadow servant swung its halberd striking the ground, it split the pavement, but Amaskua after sidestepping the attack ran his sword over the halberd and the arms of its wielding aiming to behead the Shadow Lancer.

Unfortunately, the Shadow Lancer just narrowed pulled back at the last second. The battle continued with the Ruler-class servanting gaining the upper hand, especially as magic circles, red in color, appeared in the head above Amakusa. Each one materialized a small sword with a red handle and a thin blade.

"Black Keys," Olga said out loud recognizing the weapons Amakusa was materializing.

Black Keys were the preferred weapons of Executors of the Church, usually appearing as a small single-handed blade, but were created using Magecraft and the pages of the Bible making them holy weapons to use against unholy creatures like vampires.

"He's creating so many of them," Ritsuka commented clearly impressed.

With Amaskua using the materialized Black Keys as projectile weapons, he had forced the Shadow Lancer onto the defensive. Against evading and deflecting the Black Keys, Shadow Lancer was also contending with an attacking Amakusa. During the fast-paced battle, Amakusa grabbed two Black Keys, holding them in between the fingers of his right hand and his sword in the other. After another volley of Black Keys was launched at Shadow Lancer, Amakusa threw the two he held before catching another one that just missed the corrupted Heroic Spirit and then throwing it back towards its intended target.

 _My eyes are having a hard time keeping up with them_ , Lelouch thought while at the same time he couldn't help but marvel with a sense of pride.

After been forced to dodge two Black Keys in quick succession before a third struck him in the leg Amaskua struck dealing a fatal blow that led to the Shadow Lance losing his head. Yet at that moment another Shadow Servant who had concealed himself made his presence known by attempting to rush Mash, Lelouch, Olga, and Ritsuka. Amakusa was quick to respond as he began raining down Black Keys on a charging Shadow Assassin. Regrettably, the assassin dodged all of the Black Keys before Mash intercepted its attack by parrying its attack with her shield.

 _Was the Lancer's attack a distraction to leave us open to attack_ , Lelouch wondered.

However, before the Shadow Servant could resume its attack, a fireball struck its side sending it flying through the air before it left an impact impression upon the pavement several feet away. As the assassin recovered a figure stepped out of the shadows alongside the ruined church.

His appearance was a visible indication of his status as a member of the caster class, his light blue robes and the wooden staff he carried furthered this image. His blue hair, red eyes, and fair skin also made him stand out, but regardless the biggest question on his mind was this servant an ally or enemy.

"I am grateful for you guys arriving as you did. That Shadow Lancer was hunting me while I hid inside the ruins of this church to recover my strength," Caster said before introducing himself. "As I am sure you noticed I am a Caster-class servant. The enemy of my enemy is not really my ally, but for now, you can trust me."

"Caster, so you're a Heroic Spirit? Then was this destruction the result of a Holy Grail War being fought," Lelouch asked.

"Best to save your questions until later," Caster replied pointing to the Shadow Assassin as it was starting to recover.

However, before the shadowy servant could recover its strength fully Amaskua hurried to attack it and finish it off before it could renew the fight. Summoning more Black Keys to pin it down Amakusa was on top of it before driving his blade into the downed assassin's head before it could escape finishing it off.

Once the defeated shadow servants vanished, Caster approached the group with Ruler quickly stepping between them.

"Easy now, although it's understandable." Caster offered while holding his hands up.

"Since the enemies are dealt with, I would like some answers? The most obvious being, what happened here?" Olga asked.

"Cutting to the chase, well that is fine by me." Caster said before beginning to explain the situation. "I am not entirely sure what happened, but originally I was summoned to take part in a Holy Grail War with seven servants. Everything was proceeding fine until a fire broke out that engulfed the entire city before the Saber-class servant changed somehow."

"Changed?" Lelouch asked.

Caster nodded before continuing his explanation, "I don't know how it happened. But after Saber changed she cut down Assassin, Lancer, Berserker, Archer, and Rider. Those shadow servants you saw was what was left of them. I don't know how it happened, but after she defeated them, she turned them into slaves, probably using whatever power changed her. They weren't as powerful as the heroic spirits they were being made into little more than killing machines, but still formidable as you noticed."

"I see," Lelouch said before turning to Olga, "perhaps whatever changed Saber and altered this Holy Grail War could be the anomaly we are looking for?"

"What?" Olga asked, but Ritsuka asked a question.

"What do you mean?"

"According to what I know about how a typical Holy Grail War is conducted one a servant is defeated they vanish, so why did they come back and what changed them?"

Amakusa became involved in the conversation as he asked Caster, "If I may what kind of changes did Saber undergo?"

"I am not sure how to explain it, but I would describe it as her being darkened by some kind of malevolent power. Even her appearance and armor underwent changes that were different from when I first saw her."

"I see, and as my master suspected this Holy Grail War isn't following the standard rules so we may have found a clue to the location of the anomaly."

"I concur, because nothing short of summoning a Heroic Spirit as a Berserker I can think of few things that could do that to a servant," Lelouch said in agreement.

Caster smiled slyly, "I intend to defeat Saber, but it seems our interests are aligned."

"You helped us primarily because we could help you defeat Saber," Olga said with a suspicious look in her eye.

Caster laughed, "well that is true. But considering the situation and what you guys are after I think it's a mutually beneficial agreement. You help me, and I help you. Besides if you are seeking an anomaly, then I would wager the Greater Grail is the source of all of this."

"The Greater Grail?" Mash asked.

"Yes it's the true heart of this land, and it's the place Saber has been lingering around, so if you want to get to it and the source of this anomaly you are looking for you'll have to go through her." Caster warned cautiously. "If I had been summoned as a Lancer instead I could've dealt with her."

"Summoned as a Lancer?" Ritsuka inquired seemingly uncertain about that.

"Some Heroic Spirits can qualify for different classes as opposed to one related to a class that better matches them," Amakusa explained. "For instead of a Ruler I could qualify for the Avenger class."

"I see, but I have meant to ask what is a Ruler-class servant?"

"Ruler-class servants are a special case that is summoned when there isn't a qualified mediator to oversee the Holy Grail War. The Ruler class was created to provide one should no one qualified available or when the authority of the Holy Grail is violated among other reasons a ruler could be summoned," Lelouch explained before Amakusa provided a more in-depth explanation.

"A Ruler is also summoned to preserve the laws of Heroic Spirits to ensure they won't be violated, for instance, our greatest law is that the dead not leading the living. Second, they are to maintain human history by preserving the illusion behind the Age of Gods so that people do not know the truth behind it. The role of a Ruler is to arbitrate the truth and adjudicate all things to maintain human history, which is why I was summoned as a Ruler to be Lelouch's servant."

As Ritsuka was learning more about servants and the different classes Lelouch was already planning their next move, which prompted him to contact Dr. Romani.

"Romani, do you read me?"

It took a few moments before Romani's face appeared on the screen, "I am here Lelouch did something happen?"

"Romani, you told me Chaldea had maps on the location of leylines throughout the world right? That includes Fuyuki City," Lelouch asked.

"Yes we do because in the case of long-term missions we can establish a base camp upon a leyline that we can use to strengthen communications and send supplies," Romani answered.

"Could you provide me with information on the locations of the keylines in Fuyuki," Lelouch asked much to Romani's confusion before explaining his reasons. "I want to use the leylines to boost our servants for the battle with the Saber servant ahead."

"What?!" Ritsuka said, although his expression indicated he wanted to better understand what Lelouch has in mind.

"Servants can drain energy from the leylines that run below our feet to replenish their own strength, if there is some by the Greater Grail we can use it to better prepare for the battle ahead," Lelouch explained having studied the methods of proper upkeep related to a Heroic Spirit. "All we need is a leyline, ideally one close to our target destination so we can tap it on our way there."

"That's a good idea, I spent myself taking down the Rider servant, and I was trying to recover before you guys showed up running into the Assassin and Lancer shadows."

"Since we're on the subject who are left beside the Saber-class servant?" Olga inquired wishing to know what their opposition would be like.

"There are only the Berserker and Archer servants left, although the Archer servant stays near the Saber servant guarding her the Berserker has been wandering around the city. It's on the far side of the city by the docks when I last checked so we should be safe as long as we do get near him." Caster answered while offering another warning.

"Is there Berserker servant strong?" Mash inquired wishing to understand their opposition as well and gain more details considering that she would be joining Caster and Ruler in battle.

Caster nodded, "Yes, even that Saber had a hard time taking down that monster."

"Do you know the true identity of the Saber servant?" Lelouch asked.

Caster sighed before answering, "her true name is King Arthur."

* * *

A/N: well everything has begun with Lelouch and his servant thrown into the thick of it while everyone else back in Chaldea is doing what they can to chip in to help.

So the third chapter will be out once I either complete the fourth chapter or get far enough into it I might post it.

Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3 Roadblocks

A/N: well I am glad to see the story is getting such good reception and I was a tad worried about the fights in the previous chapter due in part it's the first time writing with Ruler and Caster. Hopefully in the coming chapters I'll improve as I get more used to them, but the only part I am contemplating is Ruler's Noble Phantasm which I might go with in accordance more with the game than the series.

Anyway to address something a reviewer has noted that I could not reply to I am aware that three servants for each command seal is normally the limit, but given the set up it can be possible to control up to six servants which was another reason why I chose a Ruler-class servant for Lelouch as a source of additional command seals.

Shirou will also receive extra command seals, so they will command six servants between them.

And if you are wondering how Shirou will handle six servants that answer lies in the chapter, so without further delay let us begin.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **Roadblocks**

Despite the knowledge, their foe would be King Arthur, the legendary King of Knights and ruler of Camelot, the group began their trek through the ruins of Fuyuki City towards Mount Enzou where the Greater Grail was located while close by was Ryuudou Temple. Having lived in Fuyuki City for a time, Lelouch knew where to go as the group was on a course to Fuyuki Bridge where they could cross the Mion River.

They just had to hope the bridge was still intact.

Of course, that was the least of their concerns because they had hordes of animated skeletons, a roaming Shadow Berserker and a Shadow Archer to contend with.

 _At least we know the archer-class servant, or_ _instead_ _I should what's left of him we don't have to worry about until we get closer to Mount Enzou,_ Lelouch thought.

Based on the observation of their battles against the Shadow Servants they faced either they didn't seem to possess any of their skills or Noble Phantasms due to being both literally and figuratively a shadow of their former selves thanks to whatever power that corrupted Saber and raised the defeated servants as her underlings.

 _Perhaps if we run into_ _Berserker,_ _its lack of noble phantasms and other abilities might make it more manageable, but I think we should avoid it to play it safe._

What felt like hours the group arrived at the base of the Fuyuki Bridge, but before attempting to cross it, the group decided to take a break at a small park nearby. Lelouch was exhausted, although he grew used to walking such distances during the war between Japan and Britannia, however, he hadn't so since then.

Lelouch couldn't only scowl in annoyance as he heard the words of Romani echo in his mind.

" _I am telling you, Lelouch, you are going to regret not making an effort to get into shape!"_

Thankfully Olga and Ritsuka were tired as well, and they found some intact benches to sit on and rest, but the servants were not idle as Caster approached Ruler.

"Ruler could I have a word with you," Caster asked.

"Certainly, is it out the girl?"

Caster nodded in confirmation, "I am trying to understand her class and abilities since we'll need to use everything we have to bring Saber down."

"Ah I see," Amakusa answered, "yes well as I am sure you noticed the difference between her and us is due to Mash being a Demi-Servant with a Heroic Spirit merged with her. However, we don't know who the spirit was thereby it's going to be difficult for her to use whatever Noble Phantasm the Heroic Spirit left her."

"That explains a bit, she seems experienced, but her actions say otherwise."

"According to her she inherited his Noble Phantasms, abilities and experience," Amakusa answered, "however I think the problem lies is that she is not yet accustomed to the changes yet."

Caster nodded sagely, "she knows how to fight but has never actually done before it."

"Combat against the skeletons we have been facing has helped, but only a little. Mash may need more time to properly get adjusted to her new skills and abilities."

"I see, but I think we can both agree that might not be enough. Whatever Mash's Noble Phantasm is it could be an asset for us in the battle ahead," Caster pointed out with a thoughtful expression.

"What do you propose?" Amakusa asked while Lelouch silently listened.

"I think we should considering dueling her and teach her to perhaps discover alternate ways of tapping her Noble Phantasm?" Caster offered.

"I am sure you know the success of such a plan is slim?" Amakusa pointed out; although he understood Caster's intentions he knew attempting to help Mash in such a way didn't guarantee success.

The ideal way would be to learn who the Heroic Spirit was who bounded to Mash, but the group didn't have the means to solve that mystery.

Before the two could discuss the plan further, the group heard a loud bestial roar from the bridge itself drawing their attention.

"What was that?" Ritsuka asked, although he just like everyone else had an idea what that could've been.

"Its Berserker," Caster answered grimly, "sounds like he is on the bridge. I have heard him roar like that before."

"Assuming we can find a boat, attempting to cross the river using has its own dangers," Amakusa noted.

"It's likely Berserker was dispatched to deal with us assuming Saber can control him just as she dispatched those other Shadow Servants after you," Lelouch said while casting a glance at Caster.

"Should we avoid him?" Olga asked.

"I don't think avoiding him will be possible," Lelouch began.

"What do you mean?! You heard how hard that thing was to take down before it was corrupted," Olga demanded.

"And Saber commands him now, so what's to stop her from calling Berserker to assist her during our coming confrontation?" Amakusa pointed out knowing exactly what Lelouch was thinking. "Avoiding Berserker to converse our combat strength is the best choice in this situation, but it's clear now that we'll have to take out Archer and Berserker before we can deal with Saber."

"So Saber can't call for help," Ritsuka said prompting Lelouch to nod in confirmation.

"I see, so if we defeat the other servants, then our chances of victory will grow," Mash added in agreement.

"Not to mention we won't have to worry about any unforeseen surprises unless the traitor responsible for what happened in Chaldea did escape here and is lurking around somewhere," Amakusa said as well reminding them of the fact that the one who was responsible for the bombs in Chaldea was possibly on the loose in Fuyuki.

The very idea that Chaldea had a traitor greatly unnerved and angered Olga, although she said nothing the evidence was apparent on her face.

"We don't know why the saboteur would've done it, but we should assume they are involved in whatever caused this Singularity and could be allied with Saber. I believe we should assume the worst and be prepared for it should it turn out to be true," Amakusa suggested.

"I agree just to be safe," Lelouch said while Caster nodded in agreement.

"Then we're going to fight Berserker then?" Mash asked.

"Yes," Olga answered even though she was reluctant to go through with this plan, "and let's hope that his condition has robbed him of his abilities and Noble Phantasms."

* * *

Back in the present Shirou was helping crews move debris to begin what could be a grisly task of finding the remains of those who had died. It wasn't the type of job he would've preferred doing, but he couldn't stand the idea of doing nothing either, so he offered to help in whatever ways he could.

Aside from beginning work to repair Chaldea, but Lord El-Melloi wanted the rubble cleared and the bodies collected and identified because he suspects whoever isn't among the dead could be their traitor.

Thankfully some bodies were still intact while others were unrecognizable.

"This isn't exactly how I envisioned my first day here would go," Shirou muttered while leaning against a broken stone pillar to take a quick breather.

He was skilled at fixing electronics and other appliances, but given the advanced electronics, Chaldea uses and how they are designed which is beyond anything Shirou had ever worked with he thought it would be best to allow the more qualified technicians to fix them.

Still, this day has been something else to put it lightly.

Even before arriving at Chaldea he had been learning much more about things he had thought about ever since the occupation of Japan that he found odd compared to what was happening to the rest of the country. One of the more perplexing things Shirou noticed was how virtually untouched Fuyuki City was compared to the rest of Area 11. His father, before his demise, told him not to worry about it which after his discussion with both Lelouch and Lord El-Melloi II he suspected it had something to do with the Holy Grail War.

Shirou was right to a point in that regard.

Mage's Association has political influence with the EU, the Chinese Federation and Britannia which has allowed families associated with the Association specific benefits not widely known to keep the existence of Magecraft hidden.

Even if a magus family who isn't Britannian living in an occupied Area, their lands and holdings would remain theirs. But to prevent anyone from noticing this special treatment a Britannian overseer of shorts is assigned to the Magus Family to keep up the needed appearance of discrimination where in reality a Magus and his Family would enjoy benefits that not even Honorary Britannians with the wealth and right connections could have.

" _I don't know the details about the arrangements between the_ _Association_ _and Britannia, but I suspect in exchange for this special treatment Britannia probably gets something in return."_

Shirou recalled Lelouch's words on the plane ride to the Chaldea airfield.

Lelouch suspects part of these arrangements also open the door for Britannian Magi Families to arrange marriages with Magi Families to conquered Areas to meld compatible sorcerer traits and similar traits inherited only through heredity.

 _That's probably not the only part of those arrangements like Lelouch suspects._

Lelouch believes that sometimes a magus family depending on what magecraft they specialize in are sometimes called upon to carry out favors for Britannia, which can range anywhere from simple requests to making specific people disappear. Valuing their ability to research and further their magecraft as well as their position within the Association it's likely some magi agree as long as it doesn't expose magecraft to the world.

Beyond that, anything else was pure speculation, which Shirou found troubling regarding how far many magi went for the sake of their craft and standing among other magi family.

 _My father didn't tell me much about other magus families, but are they no different from the Britannian nobles Lelouch despises or even worse?_

Shirou wanted to believe not all of them were probably like that, but something in Shirou told him that there were magus and families who probably were. He considered himself the type who would like to see the potential good in some people, but he was aware there were some who were born rotten to the core. Not literally, but Shirou instead knew it was how they were raised which led to them growing up into what they are.

The revelations of his adopted father's past as a so-called Magus Killer and the Holy Grail War in his hometown that caused the fire caused new questions to emerge in his mind.

 _What was my father like before I met him, and happened at the end of the Holy Grail War he was in?_

The things he had learned about his father today left Shirou with more questions than answers.

 _I want to know more about_ _you_ _father, and what was the path of becoming a Hero of Justice like for you because I promised you that I would walk that path,_ Shirou thought before his thoughts were interrupted by a beeping noise nearby.

Shirou stepped around the broken stone pillar he was taking a break against to find one of the coffins used by Chaldea for usage with its rayshift technology to be rising up from the floor.

Stepping closer to investigate further Shirou stepped back when the coffin opened, and a battered and bloodied young woman came tumbling out.

Without thinking, Shirou hurried and swiftly caught the woman in his arms.

"Ugh," the woman groaned as Shirou held her while mindful to handle her gently.

"Are you," Shirou began instinctively before realizing the girl was no condition to speak.

She was conscious, barely, but in terrible pain and her condition was worsening given the obvious fact she was bleeding out. Not wasting time to investigate what caused the safety system of the coffin to fail Shirou made a mad dash for the infirmary while carrying the young woman.

* * *

Back in Fuyuki, Lelouch and party had made their way to the bridge. It was almost empty save for the occasional wrecked car, but some were apparently abandoned yet in otherwise moderately good condition save for some broken windshields and some dents.

The group cautiously proceeded across the bridge, however near the center of the bridge stood Berserker. The towering shadow servant was motionless seemingly uncaring of its surroundings, but Lelouch knew better.

 _It's watching us_ , Lelouch thought which only cemented his opinion that Berserker was following Saber's commands instead of being left to its own devices.

There was no question they had to eliminate Shadow Berserker; otherwise, he would likely interfere in their fight against Saber. Of course, taking down Berserker would be their toughest fight yet. Their only advantage was the fact they had numbers on their side, but Mash was a concern since she still trying to get a complete grasp of her new abilities.

This will be especially hard on her, but we have no choice now, Lelouch internally.

"Caster could you support Ruler from the rear," Lelouch began laying out a plan for attack. Afterward, Lelouch turned to Ruler, "while you attack head on...try to keep it occupied so Caster can assault with spells to create openings for you."

"I see," Amakusa said seizing up their foe who didn't respond to their presence, "given his likely level of strength hit and run tactics could work, but there is a risk as I am sure noticed master."

"Right," Lelouch said, "its strength and the reach it has with its weapon could be a problem. Of course, we don't know how fast it is either."

"I can vouch that Berserker is much faster than his size would suggest," Caster offered. "Our saving grace is that Berserker doesn't have access to his Noble Phantasms."

"So we need to take him out as soon as possible," Olga said while having no intention of being left out of the conversation.

Amakusa nodded, "our best plan is to end this fight as quickly as possible. The longer it drags on, the more dangerous it will become."

"Agreed," Olga said before turning to Ritsuka and Mash.

"You stay here with Lelouch and me," Olga ordered before turning to Mash. "You'll have to get in there and help them."

"But what if that thing," Mash began before Olga interrupted her.

"We'll hide and stay a safe distance," Olga replied.

"Understood," Mash answered before taking up the rear behind Caster and Ruler.

Exchanging looks with Caster, who nodded his head to confirm he was ready, Ruler began the attack as he rushed at Berserker who responded with a terrifying roar and raising its large weapon that appeared to be some kind of club or sword. The shadows covering its body also covered the blade, which made identifying it difficult.

Regardless Amakusa didn't attempt to parry, because he feared Berserker would overpower him.

Instead, he conjured a dozen black keys and launched them at the rampaging behemoth while mindful to avoid his attacks. Ruler was successful in keeping the towering, muscular monster occupied, but staying ahead of its seemingly wild and brutal attacks. Lelouch observed one swing of the Berserker's weapon cut a truck entirely in two as effortlessly as a hot knife through butter.

Lelouch had to resist the urge to run, but he resolved to stand his ground as he could feel the pressure of the clash between the servants was generating.

 _Berserker is a class that trades reason for immense power, so_ _usually,_ _a weaker Heroic Spirit takes upon that class. However this one_ _apparently_ _had_ _power_ _before the trade,_ Lelouch thought while recognizing whatever heroic spirit that Berserker was before it was slain and raised as a Shadow Servant must've been powerful.

The fights involving Shadow Lancer and Shadow Assassin didn't produce this sensation of pressure upon him as Lelouch could feel the weight of Berserker's power through the air.

In the middle of the intense clash where each miss from Berserker caused the whole bridge to shake empathizing how much strength was behind each of Berserker's swings. Amakusa was narrowly able to stay ahead of Berserker using the Black Keys he conjured, but when he saw ample opportunity, he landed a blow upon Berserker.

This made possible by Caster attacking with his rune magic creating mystical runes in front of him before they unleashed a destructive fireball. Berserker used its weapon to swat the fireball, but this left him wide open for Amakusa to slash open Berserker's throat.

The cut was deep though that Amakusa nearly beheaded Berserker.

However, unlike the other Shadow Servants, this one wasn't vanishing prompting Amakusa to retreat. Had Amakusa hesitates for even a second then he could've lost his own head to a retaliating Berserker. Amakusa and Caster watched in surprise as the Shadow Servant's head seemingly reattached itself before counterattacking. This time when Amakusa struck the rampaging shadow his sword didn't do it any harm.

Quickly using his Black Keys to immobilize Berserker by pinning its shadow at its feet to restrict its movements giving Caster a chance to incinerate Berserker in a pillar of fire using a rune spell.

Berserker fell forward, but instead of disappearing he began to recover.

 _What the hell is going on_ , Lelouch thought trying to grasp how Berserker kept coming back.

"How is that possible," Ritsuka said being just as baffled as Lelouch was.

"The only explanation is that Shadow Servant must've retained its Noble Phantasm," Olga began with a worried expression. "I don't how, but I can't think of any other reason."

"Caster said those Shadow Servants were created after the servants were slain? Maybe something of them carried over from that process," Lelouch offered as a possible explanation.

"Maybe, but we have no way of knowing what Noble Phantasm it was without knowing the Heroic Spirit's identity," Olga said reminding Lelouch.

Even so, Amakusa and Caster continued to battle the seemingly unstoppable juggernaut, which was complicated by whatever killed him last time doesn't work again. Mash was trying to find an opportunity to enter the battle, but she was hesitant to do so fearing she would be more of a liability than an asset. She had the skill and experience implanted within her, but the confidence needed was a complicated issue.

Sadly such conflicted feelings typically made one a target, which was the case when Berserker noticed Mash's indecision.

"Watch out!?" Caster shouted seconds before Berserker made a mad charge for Mash.

Mash realized the danger, but she knew attempting to run would be impossible. Left with little options, Mash chose to stand her ground with her shield ready.

Berserker raised its weapon intending on claiming an easy target, but Mash defiantly stood her ground.

As Caster and Ruler hurried to intercept Berserker struck, but surprisingly Mash was still standing as her shield was successfully withstanding the towering monster's attack. Mash was struggling to keep the shield up, but she managed to not only block it Mash was holding her ground. However, when faced with something Berserker couldn't bring down it began raging against the shield before repeatedly hammering away at the large shield.

Then something happened as Mash's efforts to tap into the Noble Phantasm she was holding triggered something.

The shield began glowing, which slowly built up before finally a flash of light erupted as a wall, in the form of a stone wall associated with castles, materialized composed of transparent purple energy. Regardless the sudden appearance of the wall caused a recoil effect that not only forced Berserker back, but the force of the recoil knocked his weapon from his hands as the giant Shadow Servant struggled to regain his footing.

Seizing this opportunity Caster and Ruler redirected Berserker's own weapon before Caster used one of his runes spells to utilize a fireball to propel the sword-like object through Berserker's chest followed up by Amakusa impaling Berserker's eyes and mouth with Black Keys.

The Shadow Servant fell into the ground with a thundering thud, but for a moment the shadow servant didn't move until it began struggling to pull the weapon from its chest. However, their concerns that Berserker couldn't be slain vanished as they saw Berserker seemingly lose the last of his strength before his body went limp and began fading away.

Lelouch sighed in relief that they had slain such a mighty behemoth, "I almost thought that thing wasn't going to die."

"How did it keep coming back?" Ritsuka asked.

"I don't know, because typical Shadow Servants are sometimes the shadow of a forgotten hero summoned in great numbers to overwhelm a Heroic Spirit, usually a weaker one, but those created using a slain Servant as a base don't inherit the Noble Phantasm of the slain servant?" Caster explained.

"Do you suppose Saber was trying to create Shadow Servants that could use the abilities of the slain Servants?" Lelouch asked, which was the only logical conclusion.

"That is likely if Berserker is any indication," Olga said in agreement.

"She does have access to the Holy Grail so that probably helped, but I suppose its power wasn't enough," Caster said which only cemented their conclusions.

"Turning them into whatever Saber herself has become probably wasn't an option, which I assume was more about being able to command them as easily she could as Shadow Servants," Amakusa offered as a likely reason Saber didn't attempt to turn them into Blackened Servants like her.

"From this point on we should act on the assumption that Archer might have access to whatever skill and Noble Phantasm he had in as a Servant just to be safe," Lelouch offered cautiously.

"I am fine with that," Ritsuka said while Mash nodded.

"By the way," Caster offered, "good job summoning up that incomplete Noble Phantasm."

"Thank you, but as you said it was an incomplete version and until I discover the name of the servant bound to me I won't be able to tap into its full power," Mash offered sadly.

"It's better than nothing," Olga pointed out before adding, "for perhaps you should give it a name."

"A name?"

As Olga and Mash discussed names for her incomplete Noble Phantasm, Lelouch and Amakusa found an abandoned truck further down the bridge that seemed to be intact other than some small dents. Lelouch opened the driver-side door and saw to their good fortune that the keys were still inside the ignition. Once Lelouch was sure there was gas in the tank Lelouch started the truck up, and thankfully the bridge wasn't too cluttered with debris that didn't make driving impossible for him.

Lelouch turned the vehicle around and pulled up near a stunned Mash, Olga, Ritsuka, and Caster.

"Hop in we'll make it to our destination a lot faster," Lelouch offered while Ruler moved from the passenger seat and into the back of the truck. "I am sorry, but servants will have to sit in the back."

Mash glanced at the oversized shield she was carrying before sighing, "yes of course."

"Is that really a good idea?" Olga questioned, but she apparently wasn't against considering a better alternative than walking.

"We can't walk two blocks without being attacked so I would assume we can cover more ground much more quickly," Lelouch answered.

Ritsuka raised a hand, "Can the truck endure attacks from those skeletons?"

"Some reinforcement on the right places should eliminate that problem, and since Caster and Ruler have ranged attack options, they can pick off any nuisances along the way," Lelouch countered.

Without any further vocal opposition, everyone boarded the truck.

* * *

Around the same back at Chaldea, Shirou was standing behind an observation window where he quietly observed Romani and two nurses assisting him in treating the young woman he rushed to the infirmary. Shirou was soon joined by Lord El-Melloi II who inquired.

"How is she doing?"

"Dr. Romani assured me that she should recover in time, but rushing her here as quickly saved her life," Shirou answered with a sigh of relief.

"That's good to hear, but wasn't those coffin's safety features supposed to keep her in cryogenic suspension until she could receive treatment?"

"They were, but we have found that some coffins were damaged by the explosions," Lord El-Melloi II explained. "Fortunately da Vinci transferred the occupants of the coffins into cryopreservation capsules along with the other master candidates."

"I see," Shirou said while he was relieved the girl would live, but he was glad to hear the other Masters weren't in any danger as they were safely transferred to cryopreservation capsules until they could receive proper medical treatment.

"Since Dr. Romani is busy with Miss Phamrsolone we need to go to the command center," Lord El-Melloi II said while gesturing for Shirou to follow him.

As the two left Ophelia Phamrsolone in Dr. Romani's care, Shirou inquired.

"Did you find out anything?"

Lord El-Melloi II's face turned grim.

"I did, although understanding his motives is the only part of this mystery I couldn't determine."

Shirou felt uneasy, almost instinctively, but he took it as not only a sign that the older magus deduced who was responsible, but it didn't mean it was the end.

* * *

After prowling through reanimated skeletons and a ruined city the truck carrying Lelouch, Mash, Olga, Ritsuka and the others arrived near the base of Mount Enzou. They drove the truck to the end of the road near the steps leading up towards Ryuudou Temple where the group parked the vehicle.

The group made their way towards the leyline, but they were mindful of their surroundings knowing that Shadow Archer was lurking nearby.

"We should be approaching the leyline," Caster said after kneeling down to place his left palm upon the ground.

"Right then we'll rest there and prepare for the battle ahead of us," Lelouch said having effectively taken charge of the group.

Ritsuka and Mash didn't object since Lelouch's ideas and suggestions were logically sound and reasonable, but Olga was both unnerved and depressed by it.

Even though she wanted to protest she had no grounds to do so because his actions were the correct choices to be made in their situation. The truth of the matter was that Olga didn't care much about protecting humanity, but she wanted to prove she could handle the responsibilities and more as expected of those in her family. Olga admired the mission of the organization her father created. However, she wanted to prove she was capable of shouldering the responsibilities than humanity's future.

 _I don't know where Romani found him, but_ , Olga thought as Lelouch was the type of master and leader she wanted to be.

"We're here," Caster said, "or at least close enough so we can tap it."

The group had reached a small clearing just beyond the walls of the presumably ruined Ryuudou Temple.

"There doesn't seem to be anyone near our location so we should be safe for now," Amakusa said locating a fallen log to sit on.

"Still we should be mindful of our surroundings," Mash suggested as she found a tree stump to rest upon.

"I agree, but hopefully we won't be attacked here," Lelouch said deciding to sit on the ground.

Suddenly a beeping sound was heard from Lelouch's bracelet, although he was quick to activate it he was surprised to see Leonardo da Vinci appear in Romani's place.

Olga was naturally surprised by this, "da Vinci, why are you manning communications?"

"There was an emergency situation Dr. Romani had to take care of," da Vinci answered, "one of the coffins suffered mechanical failure, and one of the master candidates came out of cryopreservation. One of the new interns managed to rush her to the infirmary in time where Dr. Romani managed to stabilize her condition. She'll make a full recovery in good time."

The Director of Chaldea was alarmed by this but calmed down upon learning they weren't going to lose her. Lelouch, on the other hand, suspected correctly that Shirou had somehow been involved given the mention of a new intern.

"Who was the Master Candidate?" Olga inquired.

"It was Ophelia Phamrsolone from the Spiritual Evocation Department of the Clock Tower," the Caster servant answered.

"Oh another Caster class," Caster answered.

"Ah a fellow caster, and I am impressed you could tell I was one myself," da Vinci remarked taking it as a compliment.

Caster smiled before saying, "Anyway compliments aside I suspect you didn't call us to simply report about that master candidate that was saved was it?"

"You are right, so the real reason I am calling is that since you have arrived at the Leyline, I was going to summon in supplies to conduct a test of the Rayshift," Leonardo explained.

"I see, so repairs are almost complete," Olga with a thin smile.

"Yes, but we still need to make some adjustments, so a test is needed," Leonardo replied.

"I understand," Olga answered before turning to Mash, "Mash place your Noble Phantasm on the ground we can use it as a summoning catalyst."

Mash turned to Ritsuka who merely nodded giving silent permission to go ahead.

"Understood," Mash answered as she did as she was instructed, "let us begin."

Suddenly to Lelouch's surprise while Ruler and Caster were intrigued by the phenomenon happening.

The group was surrounded by a magical sphere with magical lines that bore a strong resemblance to the room where Lelouch summoned Amakusa right before this entire mess started.

"This is just like the Experimental Summoning Chamber at Chaldea," Mash remarked in awe.

"Excellent," Leonardo said working a control console on her end, "readings are looking good. I am sending some rations over."

In the middle of the summoning circle that was formed using Mash's shield as the base, a black case with Chaldea's logo materialized.

"The package arrived intact, so the test was successful," Olga said after kneeling down to inspect both the case and its contents.

"Excellent then we should have the Rayshift back up and running shortly," Leonardo replied with a smile before turning her attention to Lelouch. "By the way Lelouch, Dr. Romani wanted me to tell you he is glad at how well you are handling yourself."

During that moment Leonardo pulled on her collar closet to her neck seemingly adjusting her outfit, but the way she did it seemed odd to everyone else yet Lelouch recognized it.

"I'll call if anything changes."

With that Leonardo ended the transmission.

After a moment of consideration, Lelouch asked, "I'll be right back. We should probably use this time to take other necessary breaks."

"You can't be seriously going to the bathroom in the bushes," Olga remarked with disapproval.

"We don't have many options unless you think the ruined temple has any working facilities," Lelouch answered.

Olga didn't like the idea, but the lack of response meant she couldn't object it further.

"I'll accompany him," Ruler offered.

"Don't be too long," Ritsuka called out.

"Don't worry I won't be long," Lelouch answered as he and Amakusa walked away.

Once the two were out of earshot, Amakusa asked his master.

"You didn't leave for a bathroom break did you?"

Lelouch smiled, pleased with how observant his servant was.

"You are right," Lelouch answered before finding a tall tree to take cover behind before opening up a private communication line with Chaldea.

"Alright, Leonardo what was the second reason for your call?" Lelouch recognizing the hand gesture Leonardo used was identical to a particular sign language he devised as a child to communicate silently with Suzaku and he had shown it to Romani after they had parted.

"Dr. Romani was right that you would recognize that," Leonardo replied with a sly smile. "What a creative secret message language you crafted."

Ignoring the compliment, Lelouch decided to focus on the business at hand.

"I assume this is regarding the traitor within Chaldea?"

Leonardo's expression turned serious before explaining.

"Yes, and we have deduced who it is?"

"It's Professor Lev isn't it?" Lelouch answered, "That's why you didn't want to say anything in front of the Director? I have gathered from our interactions she is heavily dependent on him."

"Shirou was right about you," Lord El-Melloi II said as his voice could be heard as Leonardo's image was swapped with his. "You are perceptive, but it's as you suspected Professor Lev Lainur is the traitor."

"I see and because of her dependence upon him the Director wouldn't believe her most trusted right-hand man has betrayed her, which likely made it easier to prepare those explosives."

"You nailed it," Leonardo replied, "convincing the Director will be a problem despite the evidence Lord El-Melloi II has collected combined with the fact we didn't find his corpse among the dead."

"The fact that Professor Lev didn't bother trying to cover his tracks concerns me," Lord El-Melloi II said cautiously. "He's likely somewhere in Fuyuki City regardless of his motives an encounter between your group and his is certain."

"You want me and Ruler to kill him," Lelouch asked knowing this was the real purpose for their discussion.

"There is more than enough evidence of his crimes, not to mention his actions are a danger to the existence and concealment of Magecraft. As one of the Lords of the Clock Tower, I am granting you the authority to terminate Lev Lainur on sight. Don't let the Director stop you, and if she does despite the clear evidence to his crimes she and her family will be stripped of their titles and authority over Chaldea will be transferred to the Mage's Association. She'll be severely punished accordingly for her gross mismanagement if she interferes," Lord El-Melloi II said sternly, although Lelouch could hear Shirou trying to object until a steely glare from the older Magus silenced him.

Lelouch's eyes narrowed as he answered with, "understood. I should go before they get suspicious."

"Be careful Lelouch," Leonardo offered before commutations were ended.

Lelouch rejoined the group, and no one was the wiser as Ritsuka was busy feasting on rations while Olga was eating dried fruits. Mash and Caster were focused on replenishing their magical energy by tapping the leyline. With a silent gesture between them, Amakusa went to join them while Lelouch decided to restore his own strength by opening and feasting upon one of the rations from the case.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?"

"We wouldn't be here if I weren't," Lord El-Melloi II answered.

Shirou and the older magus were inside the Experimental Summoning Chamber where Lelouch had summoned his own servant earlier. Not long after the older magus had finished speaking to Lelouch, Shirou was asked to follow Lord El-Melloi II to the Summoning Chamber where he surprised Shirou with a decision he had made following his investigation into Lev Lainur.

The fact Lev did little to cover his tracks was concerning since someone whose actions were a clear threat to the human race further troubled the older magus.

 _Other than his own destruction what he would get out of it,_ Lord El-Melloi II thought.

"Now memorize this, and when you are ready, we can begin," Lord El-Melloi II said handing Shirou a piece of paper that had the summoning incantations written upon it.

"Ok, but this is a little above what I have done before," Shirou said modestly although uncertain if he was capable of being a worthy master.

He wanted to help in any way he could, but he didn't want to become a liability though.

"I'll act as a support for magical energy while you will act as the Master of the servant you'll summon until you become more accustomed to having a Heroic Spirit as a servant since this will no doubt give your magical circuits a workout. Once you are capable of handling the servant on your own, I'll leave it all to you," Lord El-Melloi II answered.

Shirou wondered why Lord El-Melloi II didn't just decide to summon a servant himself given he has actually been involved in a Holy Grail War before, but on the other hand Shirou suspected perhaps he wanted Shirou to summon a servant, and once he could handle one on his own then the older magus would summon his own.

 _Maybe he is aiming for strength in numbers, but did his findings_ _regarding_ _Lev's treachery bother him that much?_

Unlikely to learn anything further Shirou decided to commit. After taking a moment to read and memorize the summoning spell, Shirou began to recite the summoning incantation.

"Let silver and steel be the essence. Let stone and the archduke of contracts be the foundation, a champion to defend humanity's future I call on thee. Let rise a wall against the wind that shall fall. Let the four cardinal gates close. Let the three-forked road from the crown reaching unto the Kingdom rotate," Shirou began as the summoning circle began to pulse with energy.

Lord El-Melloi II watched as Shirou followed his instructions to the letter and began reciting the rest of the incantation, but as the room started to radiate magical energy that continued to build he couldn't help but feel nostalgic.

"I shall attain all virtues of all of Heaven; I shall have dominion over all evils of all of Hell. From the Seventh Heaven, attended to by three great words of power, come forth from the ring of restraint, protector of the holy balance!"

After completing the incantation, there was a blinding flash as the summoning was successfully completed while causing white smoke to engulf the room causing both men to cough in response while on reflex using their hands to wave the smoke away.

Once it was cleared away, Lord El-Melloi II was stunned by the servant Shirou had summoned.

"I ask of you. Are you my Master?" a voice asked as Shirou was staring at the Heroic Spirit he had summoned.

"Who are you," Shirou asked who was captivated by the appearance of her servant, although dressed as a knight in blue trimmed with gold and silver armor her blonde hair and face seemed more feminine to him.

"I am your servant Saber," Artoria Pendragon said introducing herself.

"Impossible you summoned the same servant your father had, King Arthur," Lord El-Melloi II commented as he was still understandably surprised because of the odds of summoning the King of Knights without a catalyst was one in a million.

At least as far as Lord El-Melloi II knew there wasn't a catalyst involved.

"My father had the same servant," Shirou said as he understood why the older magus was so surprised by the servant he had summoned.

Lord El-Melloi II quickly regained his composure, "anyway Shirou Emiya is your master while I am acting as a support to provide energy to help maintain you."

Much like what had happened after Lelouch had summoned his Servant a certain Caster entered the room.

"You don't need to worry about that," Leonardo began. "The servants summoned by Chaldea are supported by mana generators to help support and maintain servants summoned so they can fight at full combat effectiveness."

"What?!" Lord El-Melloi II asked who was clearly annoyed with that revelation.

"I am surprised the Director didn't share that with you," Leonardo replied. "Anyway as soon as the Rayshift is fully repaired we'll send in Shirou and his new Servant as reinforcements for the others."

"I hope its soon," Lord El-Melloi II said regaining his composure, "I am concerned that resolving this Singularity will not be the end of it."

"What makes you say that?" Shirou asked.

"We still haven't been able to contact the outside world, and that has me deeply concerned."

"Was the communication systems damaged?"

"No," Leonardo said shaking her head, "I just checked them, and they are fine, but I fear the problem isn't that we can contact anyone. There may be no one beyond Chaldea's magnetic field we can contact."

Shirou felt a sense of uneasiness about that, which only made him hope the Rayshift could be repaired quickly so he and Saber could be sent in and help Lelouch, Olga, Mash and Ritsuka resolve the situation as soon as possible.

* * *

A/N: this chapter ended a little disappointingly short than I would've preferred, but I rather save what happens next for the upcoming chapter. Shirou has summoned Saber, which was quite a shock for Waver all things considered. Of course we know why it happened and they'll find out later in the story.

And I introduced another slight change to canon, especially while Shirou who doesn't strike me as the type who would just sit around and do nothing ended up providing some much needed help.

I was debating on how to handle Shadow Servants, and given how they serve in the game at times either as a boss, mini-boss or general enemies I thought to treat them as higher tier enemies. I know the anime did something different, but since Shadow Servants are going to become more command in certain areas in the story I thought they should be different from Blackened Servants, but still dangerous in their own right especially those created from the remains of fallen Servants.

For Shadow Berserker I wanted to make the fight as formidable as I could as a good stepping stone for Mash.

So now that is out of the way next will be facing Shadow Archer and Saber Alter, the latter of which will be the most difficult foe they will face yet.

Thank you in advance for your reviews and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I have some surprises in store in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4 Grand Order

A/N Thank to everyone who reviewed the story, and I have to say I am impressed with the feedback number of favorites and follows it has gained so I am very grateful.

I am going to answer some of the guest reviews since I couldn't send a PM to them.

Guest 1: I am pretty sure Lelouch isn't King Arthur's descendant because beyond Mordred she didn't have any other children we know of let alone any relatives. I know about Gray from Lord El-Melloi II case files, but I had too little information about her lineage to know for sure on that one.

Guest 2: Shirou might get Medusa I am toying with the idea.

Guest 3: He will in good time, especially when the fights ahead will call for more manpower and firepower that Waver's old servant can provide both with.

PapaDoc: I will update that story when the next chapter is finished, I am working on it but I got stuck on some scenes so I need a break to refresh that story.

Anyway prepare for a long author note at the end because I have much to explain about some of the choices I made in this chapter, and for those concerned about Ruler and his abilities I will demonstration some of my solutions to those concerns here that should work out.

Furthermore I should've clarified better in my last author note but Lelouch and Shirou will command more than six servants with six servants being the limit they can bring into a Singularity, with the rest guarding the home front. But they won't have six servants yet until much later when strength in numbers will be key for victory in later Singularities.

So let us proceed.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **Grand Order**

After resting and soaking up as much magical energy from the leyline as they could Lelouch, Ritsuka, Mash, Olga, Caster, and Amakusa made their way towards the cavern that according to Caster would lead them to wear both the Holy Grail and Saber are located. However, knowing that a Shadow Archer would be guarding the entrance, the group was ready for the inevitable confrontation with shadowy being while wondering if it would have any access to its Noble Phantasms.

Knowing what was ahead the group cautiously approached the cavern not wanting to walk right into a likely ambush.

"We should just charge in there," Olga demanded, but Lelouch countered her.

"And walk right into an ambush that could result in our deaths. A good way to take out servants is to take out the Masters," Lelouch pointed out.

"Neither Ruler or I am not noticing any sign of him," Caster said as he glanced over his shoulder, "he shouldn't have any means of concealing his presence so either he has shifted to a spirit form or perhaps someone or something is interfering."

"I agree, although," Amakusa began before sensing something behind them causing him to pause mid-sentence.

Without a word, Amakusa drew his blade before spinning around to slice an arrow in two before it could hit Lelouch. Everyone immediately prepared for battle as all eyes fell upon the arrow's likely point of origin. It didn't take long for the group to spot a humanoid-shaped shadow-like entity armed with a bow.

"There he is," Caster said pointing at Shadow Archer who was perched upon a tree branch overlooking clearing leading to the cave where Saber dwelled.

"Master take cover," Mash instructed as she readied her shield.

"As a servant, he was a quick-footed bastard," Caster warned, "Young lady protect the masters while Ruler and I handle this."

"Roger," Mash replied as Amakusa began his attack by launching a barrage of Black Keys at Shadow Archer.

Archer skillfully dodged the Black Keys, using the trees nearby to help evade them as most of the Black Keys embedded themselves into their trunks. Caster was already preparing a spell to use against the Shadow Servant, but although they forced it to keep moving it didn't halt its attempts to fight back.

Materializing new arrows, or at leasing using what appeared to be arrows, Shadow Archer released a destructive projectile charged with energy. Ruler dodged it, but at that moment Caster countered by casting runes to hurl a fireball towards his enemy. Amakusa followed up his attack by conjuring more Black Keys while at the same time Amakusa sought to close the distance between them.

Unfortunately, the Shadow Servant proved to be faster managing to avoid close quarters combat with his enemies.

However a complication emerged from the shadow archer tried to shoot towards Mash and the others, but thankfully her shield and Mash's quick reaction deflected the shot.

Caster and Ruler were not worried, because as long as Mash was with them, the group should be safe. On the other hand, the duo silently agreed that the longer this fight went on, the higher the risk to their masters. Of course, there was the fact that Saber could exit the cavern and join the battle by adding a dangerous complication.

Still, the problem was pinning the shadow archer down, which was proving to be quite tricky. The surrounding trees provided not only improvised shielding from their attacks, but provided Archer as a means of increasing his evasiveness by moving from tree to tree. Attacks either struck the trees or were deflected, but for those observing the clash from a distance, it was quite the spectacle.

One that was setting the surrounding trees ablaze.

Lelouch, Olga, and Ritsuka were in no immediate danger of the fires while Mash being a Demi-Servant wasn't troubled by their situation except for being more worried about the well being of the others. Even though the cave offered potential sanctuary from the battle, no one dared to set foot inside knowing that could leave them in danger of Saber attacking them from behind.

The fierce battle dragged on, but it was still in a stalemate. Shadow Archer was manifested more projectile weapons around itself, but instead of using its bow to fire them it sent them flying using an unseen power.

 _So he isn't limited to using his bow_ , Amakusa thought as he dived behind a tree to evade them.

Caster attacked from behind, but instead of using runes to cast another fireball the spellcaster rushed the attacking shadow servant.

Archer fired at the attacking servant, but upon impaling Caster with several projectiles, he appeared to be done for. However what seemed to be Caster actually melted away revealing it was some type of stand animated with tree roots used to form the body. Following behind it was the real Caster who attacked what remained of his stand-in before setting off an explosive chain reaction.

The projectile weapons used to impale the wooden double had now doubled as explosive shrapnel.

Lelouch couldn't tell if that had harmed Shadow Archer in any way, but regardless his servant and Caster didn't relent in their attacks. Regardless if that explosion had injured Archer or not it sent the shadow servant crashing into a small clearing on the ground that caused a satisfied smirk to appear on Lelouch's face that was reflected by his own servant.

Amakusa and Caster landed on the ground to face the Shadow Servant, but when their force tried to escape an invisible barrier stopped him.

"You know it was tricky trying to lure you into this spot," Caster began. "We made a few more in different areas to be safe, but you won't be running away now."

"The plan worked," Ritsuka said much to Mash and Olga's relief.

"Yes the spell he crafted based off of a spell to summon the gate of the underworld," Lelouch said because earlier Caster had told them of a spell he could use to pin Shadow Archer down.

Caster admitted he was basically ripping off his master, but Lelouch cared little for that detail.

With the shadow servant unable to flee Amakusa and Caster intended to finish the fight quickly, especially if Saber decided to intervene. Amakusa made the first move, but the Shadow Archer materialized a pair of curved swords to face Ruler in melee combat. The two clashed with their blades releasing sparks each time their weapons met. The enclosed barrier minimized movement, and as a result, the shadow servant found himself quite literally with his back to the wall as the two servants attacked him in tandem intending to overwhelm him and create an opening to finish him.

Despite being of the archer class, the Shadow Servant was proving to be remarkably skilled with a blade in his own right, which was impressive given that the servant they were fighting was literally a shadow of his former self.

After a quick thrust of his staff, Caster hit the Shadow Archer in the jaw thus creating an opening for Amakusa to strike delivering a fatal stab to the throat. With a quick withdrawal of his blade Ruler swiftly beheaded the shadow servant ending the battle.

The barrier vanished soon afterward with both Caster and Ruler relieved they ended it, but most importantly Saber didn't get involved despite the battle happening on her doorstep. It didn't diminish their concerns entirely, but Lelouch found her lack of involvement odd. On the one hand, it could be assumed the enemy Saber was merely very confident in her own battle prowess.

 _This_ _feels_ _odd_ , Lelouch thought, _why didn't Saber seize this opportunity?_

Lelouch believed it would've more of an advantage for Saber to intervene. Dealing with a powerful servant and a Shadow Servant would've complicated things, but her lack of involvement given how close they were to her location caused Lelouch to question Saber's actions.

 _I suppose I would only know for sure if I ask her_ , Lelouch reasoned internally before shoving the thought aside for the time being.

"Nicely done both of you," Ritsuka said complimenting the two servants.

"Yes, great job both of you," Mash added.

"Thank you, but that was a warm-up," Caster said knowing the real fight was still ahead of them.

"I agree," Amakusa added while he sheathed his sword.

"We shouldn't waste time then," Lelouch said before turning his gaze towards the cavern's entrance.

"He's right," Olga added in agreement, "Saber likely knows we are here."

"Then let's not keep her waiting," Lelouch said while everyone had expressions of determination as they proceeded into the cave.

As they boldly entered the cave, Lelouch could feel his body becoming tense, although he willed his body forward he still felt the tension within his own being that he suspected was likely the result of his instincts telling him to get away from the danger they were walking towards.

 _Her power must be something to cause a reaction like this out of me,_ Lelouch marveled as he and the others proceeded deeper underground.

No one knew how long they had traveled for, but the passageway opened in a vast open cavern that was seemingly dome-shaped with a crater that took up most of the massive underground chamber that could hit hundreds of people inside.

 _At least fighting in an enclosed space shouldn't be a problem we have plenty of_ _cover_ _and open space to move around in this place,_ Lelouch thought as he observed his surroundings.

Olga was focused on the crater, but more specifically what was in it.

"This must be the Greater Grail," Olga began as she was seemingly shocked by the massive amounts of magical energy radiating from it, something even Lelouch and Ritsuka could feel, yet Olga thanks to her training as a magus felt it more keenly than they did. "It's an ultra-super magical reactor, what is it doing on this small island in the Far East?"

At that moment a signal from their bracelets beeped as Romani's holographic visage appeared.

"According to our data, it was created by a magi family of alchemists the Einzberns, although they had few ties to the Mage's Association mostly being business contacts due to the Einzbern Family being made up of almost entirely homunculi."

"Ok that's enough," Caster said with a serious expression as Ruler drew his sword, "she has noticed us."

Gazing down upon them from the top of the lip of the crater above them was a young woman clad in black armor with short blonde hair and golden eyes. Her skin was pale, which only emphasized her black armor yet she bore an unmistakable resemblance to Shirou's new servant.

"What power is this really King Arthur?" Mash said sensing the enormous might of their enemy.

"There is no question about it," Romani confirmed, "even though she has been corrupted, she is still the King of Britain and the wielder of the sword Excalibur. Even her gender is different from what is in legends, but I suppose she dressed like a man to assume the throne since women couldn't be kings. Merlin really has poor tastes."

"Don't let her appearance fool you," Caster said interrupting, "she might not look it, but her power comes from her enormous magical power instead of muscle. She is a complete monster, so if you are not paying attention, the upper half of your body will go flying."

"So I'll just think of her as a human rocket," Mash answered.

"Master you and the others should retreat to cover," Amakusa cautioned.

"If we beat her then the anomaly in this town will vanish," Caster added as he and Ruler adopted fighting stances. "I'll likely disappear too, but after that, both you and Ruler should be ready for whatever happens next."

"I see," Saber Alter began gazing down at Mash, "you have an interesting servant with you."

"Wait you can talk!" Caster said suddenly surprised by Saber speaking.

"Yes," Saber answered flatly, "and you were being watched the whole time while I was merely a scarecrow. But it's interesting…"

Saber Alter pointed to Mash's shield.

"I am curious about that Noble Phantasm," Saber Alter readied her sword, "be ready strange girl for I shall test the truth of your shield!"

"Get ready, here she comes!" Ruler said readied for their toughest battle yet.

Like a springboard Saber Alter launched herself from where she had been standing, moving at speeds faster than anything witnessed so far, but Saber Alter descended upon them like a predator moving in for the kill. Ruler, being the only one among them armed with a sword, rushed to engage Saber. Amakusa wasn't as fast as Saber, but he was able to intercept her attack even though he was struggling against his considerable strength.

Regardless Ruler held his ground and kept Saber locked in a stalemate allowing Caster a chance to strike.

Caster conjured a fist of wood coupled with using runes to attack Saber Alter with a fireball, so if the first attack missed she would leap into the path of his second attack. The black armored servant jumped backward to evade the first but used her blade to bat away the incoming fireball. However, Amakusa was already ready and followed up his attack with black keys he hurled at the blackened servant. In a display of skill and aerobatic ability, Saber Alter deflected them while in the process of turning her body so she could land gracefully upon the ground.

However, the same black keys Saber deflected were caught by magic circles that appeared before they were launched back towards Saber. The black armored servant deflected them with one swipe of her sword, but Saber was surprised when she saw Ruler casting a fireball spell using runes. Caster was understandably stunned as well, but he didn't let it distract him from their battle against Saber Alter. After dodging the fireballs hurled at them by Caster and Ruler, the latter of which changed tactics and used ice-based Magecraft to freeze the ground below Saber's feet after using a Black Key to cast the spell upon the ground near Saber Alter.

Lelouch was surprised as he didn't know his servant was capable of Magecraft.

Saber didn't slip on the ice, but Amakusa wasn't trying to do such a thing. His real objective was to create a thick mist, which led Lelouch to wonder if the ice itself wasn't just frozen water. The mist blanketed the chamber, but it did little to hinder Saber Alter if the sound of clashing blades wasn't a clear indicator.

The mist lingered for a few minutes, but during the coverage caused by the mist Mash joined the battle while Olga using a stone as material for a spell to erect a magical wall for protection. Mash and Saber clashed with the former using the shield for both offense and defense. Effortlessly using the oversized shield with one hand, Mash exchanged blows with the black armored servant with higher confidence and grasp of the combat experience she inherited from the unknown Heroic Spirit.

However despite three against one Saber Alter's own skills were very formidable in her own right.

Despite fighting more aggressively and with a savage strength that one wouldn't normally expect from the King of Knights, yet she still battled with precision with each swing of her sword. She held nothing back when she unleashed a wave of black energy against the servants attacking her, but her movements were not that of a monster who merely threw her power around. Instead, she made efficient and effective use of her attacks to brutally destroy her enemies without Saber carelessly wasting her energy. That being said if one unfortunate soul was to be hit by one of her attacks they would be instantly vaporized.

 _Mash is holding her own so far, but no one has landed a solid hit on her yet_!

Lelouch thought because despite a three against one advantage neither of them had landed a solid hit on Saber Alter yet. Her evasion and skills were obviously a cut above the result, but of course, Saber had yet to land a blow on anyone herself.

The moment Lelouch thought that Saber saw an opening and ran her sword through Amakusa much to his summoner's shock.

In response to being stabbed Amakusa smiled before grabbing her shoulders and bringing her closer while the second Amakusa rushed Saber intending to stab her. Saber quickly spun around to hurl the impaled Ruler onto the other, but once were close enough both of them exploded in a blinding light that sent the black armored Servant flying across the ground.

Correcting herself while tumbling across the ground Saber managed to leap back up to her feet standing with a visible scowl upon her face.

"What a cowardly tactic," Saber commented.

"Well you are the King of Knights, and I was a gifted young man who led a rebellion that was successful at first yet doomed to fail in the end," Amakusa replied. "Considering the odds, I faced I became more of a pragmatist, so fighting fair has never been an option for me."

Saber turned her head and found that Amakusa was standing upon the crater overlooking the Holy Grail, but his right arm was glowing with rings of red and black energy flowing around it while the other was of blue and white energy encircling it.

"I see, so that mist was to cover for you to slip away from our fight while you conjured two doubles to fight in your stead," Saber said recognizing the real purpose of Amakusa creating that mist from earlier.

"That's right I needed a few minutes with the Holy Grail," Amakusa admitted, "I knew we had to even the odds somehow and I had an idea. I managed to assume control of the Holy Grail, or at least enough of it to divert its power to enhance my abilities."

"He did WHAT!?" Olga exclaimed in surprise.

"That impossible," Saber declared doubting his claim.

Amakusa smiled as Caster took the opportunity to prepare an attack while waiting for the right moment as did Mash.

"Upon my left arm," Amakusa began raising his left arm, "Xanadu Matrix: Left Arm, Foundation of Heaven's Blessing."

Amakusa raised his right arm that held his sword.

"My right hand has my second Noble Phantasm, Evil Eater: Right Arm, Wickedness Predation," Amakusa said before explaining its functions. "With both of these arms, I can connect to all Thaumaturgy Foundations enabling me to use any Magecraft thanks to my Skeleton Key. By linking to the foundation of all forms of Magecraft, these Noble Phantasms of mine make it possible to use all forms of magecraft and to a certain degree, even magecraft that I shouldn't know of as general knowledge."

The revelation of such ability surprised Olga, but Saber remained stoic.

"Simply put I can use these abilities to interface with the Holy Grail and seize complete control over it, although something surprisingly has prevented me from doing so," Amakusa said before using a powerful burst of speed he hadn't displayed since arriving in the Singularity rushed at Saber, "maybe there is a conflict of ownership happening!"

Saber stood her ground and met his attack head-on, but her expression indicated surprise at the sudden increase in speed and strength Amakusa now had access to.

Mash joined the attack seeing a chance that will the increased in combat ability Ruler now had they could overwhelm Saber and create an opening. Caster instead of assaulting Saber with ranged attacks began gathering energy for something else, but he was hopeful they could keep Saber occupied until he was ready as he started chanting a spell under his breath.

Meanwhile, the fight involving Mash and Amakusa against Saber only intensified, although Mash's abilities were not boosted she didn't need them as Saber was showing difficulty in her movements that she was struggling with handling both her and Ruler. The Black Keys the ruler class servant used as part of his fighting style had also been empowered by their user's increased abilities. Not only could Amakusa conjure them and launch them at higher speeds than before, but he could enlarge them on a whim making them especially dangerous as projectiles or use them as make-shift barriers.

For instance, when Saber attempted to seize a moment of opportunity to strike at Ruler, he shot down a Black Key that landed in space between him and Saber before enlarging its size into an instant wall that allowed Amakusa enough time to recover before Saber shattered it with one mighty swing of her sword.

This allowed Mash to take Ruler's place and join on the offensive enabling the latter to recover before joining in again on the next opportunity, which was generally how the battle was proceeding until…

"Then I'll use my own ace up my sleeve," Caster said slamming the base of his staff upon the ground prompting a magic circle to appear around his feet. "Burn them completely, giant of all trees, Wicker Man!"

Erupting from the ground behind him a towering giant composed of tree roots woven into a humanoid figure with a cage making up its upper torso began marching towards Saber Alter while unleashing waves of destructive flames rushing in the direction of its target. Mash and Ruler quickly retreated from the Noble Phantasm's path, but Ruler fired a higher number of Black Keys to impede Saber's efforts to escape the creature's way.

The Wicker Man reached down for Saber, but when she was about to cleave its arm in two with one swing of her sword, she was forced to deflect a Black Key from behind allowing the creature to grab her. She struggled to break free, but Amakusa hopped onto its arm and cast reinforcement on its limb to prevent Saber from breaking free. Using its free hand to open its cage the Wicker Man tossed Saber Alter into the cage for sealing it shut.

"EVERYONE GET BACK!" Caster warned while Mash hurried to Ritsuka, Olga, and Lelouch to shield them from the upcoming finale of Caster's Noble Phantasm.

The Wicker Man began to catch fire as it started falling forward with Saber unable to escape while Amakusa and Caster before got clear of the falling burning giant. Upon dropping onto the flames, it had created upon the ground the entire giant including the occupant of the cage was consumed by the fire. The fire formed into a humanoid being with its arms outstretched before reshaping into a blinding pillar of fire that surged upwards tearing through the ceiling of the Greater Grail Chamber where the pillar of flame could be seen for miles.

Even with Mash and Olga's barrier protecting them Lelouch could feel the intensity of the heat, it was almost akin to being in a blast furnace if Lelouch had to describe it which was the closest description he could think of.

The flames eventually faded leaving smoke filling most of the room, but the new hole in the ceiling was thankfully venting some of the smoke out.

"Well done," Olga said believing the battle was over, but a sudden surge of dark energy where the Wicker Man had fallen quickly dismissed that.

Saber Alter was still standing, although no one could tell if Caster's Noble Phantasm had done any damage to it. However, one thing was clear that Saber Alter was furious and was intending to return the favor in kind by unleashing her own Noble Phantasm, but not upon the servants.

"Mash watch out, she is aiming for and the others!" Amakusa shouted warning the young woman as he and Caster moved to attack Saber Alter to stop her, but they wouldn't make it in time as her attack was already ready as her black sword was pulsing with enormous black energy.

"EXCALIBUR MORGAN!"

Saber Alter unleashed her most devastating attack, but Mash stood her ground employing her own Noble Phantasm.

"Lord Chaldeas!" Mash shouted generating a significant barrier of magical circles emitted from her shield before a wall of energy materialized in front of her.

Saber's attack struck the wall head-on, but to Mash's relief her defense was holding, yet she instinctively began to push back against the attack which led to an unexpected result.

Her foe's attack was not only being blocked, but it was now being redirected right back at its user.

Saber Alter was shocked when her own attack was rebounded against her, but she had no time to dodge it and was engulfed by the destructive blast of her Noble Phantasm.

Mash was worn out from the battle, but she was still standing. However after the smoke cleared on Saber Alter's side, the corrupted servant was also still standing, but Amakusa put away his katana before declaring.

"It's over now…we win."

"Huh?!" Olga was confused at first, but Caster also lowered his weapon seemingly aware that Saber Alter had been beaten.

"Humph," Saber replied in a mocking tone seemingly directed at herself, "unbeknownst to me my own power has weakened. I stayed my hand at the very last moment, although I had intended to defend the Holy Grail until the end my tenacity wavered, so I lost. This seems to be my fate whenever I am alone."

"So you held back," Lelouch demanded.

"What's that supposed to me, tell me what you know!" Caster shouted joining the discussion.

"Eventually, you too will realize it as well Ireland's Child of Light," Saber answered.

 _Ireland's Child of Light_ , Lelouch thought before realizing, _I see,_ _so_ _his True Name is Cú Chulainn._

"Grand Order," Saber said surprising Olga who recognized it, "the battle for the Holy Grail has only just begun."

A second later Saber Alter vanished as a sign of her demise and defeat, but her place a golden chalice appeared suspended in the air where she stood.

"Hey, wait what do you mean by that," Cú Chulainn demanded, but soon he began to fade as well signifying the Holy Grail War was over. "Whoa, oh crap I guess I am getting sent back too. I don't like it, but whatever. Ruler and kids, I am leaving this in your hands, but next time there is a Holy Grail War summon me as a Lancer."

A second later Caster vanished as well before Dr. Romani contacted them.

"Confirming both Saber and Caster have vanished, so does that mean we won?" Mash said sounding optimistic.

"Yes, you all did a fine job Mash, Ritsuka, Lelouch, and Ruler," Dr. Romani said having returned to the command chair once he was finished taking care of his patient. "I imagine even the Director is pleased as well."

Dr. Romani noticed Olga wasn't with the group.

"Hey, where is the Director?"

Lelouch stood with his servant, "excellent work and I got to admit you are more formidable than I thought."

Amakusa merely smiled at the compliment, "well I suppose I was lucky to be talented when I should've been."

"Grand Order," Olga said talking to herself, "how did that servant know that?"

"Orders Director," Ritsuka asked.

"Huh," Olga said being brought out of her thoughts, "oh right. Well done all of you, although several points are still unclear let's call this mission complete. First, let's retrieve that Holy Grail it's the reason Saber became abnormal and it's the reason why Fuyuki became a singularity."

"Yes I'll begin retrieval of the grail right now," Mash said as walked towards the Holy Grail, but Amakusa quickly drew his sword after feeling a sharp pain through his body.

"Master get behind me," Amakusa urged before Lelouch realized what was likely happening.

"Mash get away!" Lelouch shouted while getting behind his servant, "protect your master!"

"Huh!?"

Ritsuka and Mash were confused, but a voice echoed through the chamber which prompted Mash to be on alert.

"Well I wasn't expecting you to get this far," a voice spoke that Lelouch didn't recognize. "Beyond my plan's expectations and my own tolerances."

Suddenly what sounded akin to a gunshot rang out causing Ritsuka to fall backward with a shocked expression upon his face. Mash and Lelouch were horrified to see a powerful Gandr curse had torn through Ritsuka's chest.

"SEMPAI!?" Mash cried out in horror before rushing to Ritsuka's side to catch his falling body.

Around the same time as the first, another one shot through the air towards Lelouch, but Amakusa quickly deflected it.

"Provisional Master Forty-Eight it was my mistake to naively overlook you as an improbable child," the voice replied darkly.

Appearing where Saber stood when they first arrived was a man in his forties with a fair complexion and long brown wearing a green top hat and a matching suit with brown boots and a purple tie. Even though his eyes were seemingly closed, he was aware of what was happening.

"Professor Lev," Mash said as she began crying, "why!"

"Professor Lev is there," Dr. Romani asked on the other end.

Suddenly Amakusa conjured a volley of Black Keys before launching at Lev who merely smiled as an invisible barrier deflected them.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Olga snapped.

"I intend to kill the traitor," Lelouch replied coldly, "or does the fact he just murdered Ritsuka doesn't bother you?"

Olga was unable to provide an answer, although she was relieved to see Lev alive what he did to Ritsuka shocked her.

Ignoring the verbal clash, Lev directed his attention to Dr. Romani.

"Is that Romani I hear," Lev asked with his voice mixed with amusement and annoyance. "So you survived as well. I told you to come to the command center immediately. Honestly..."

Lev opened his eyes as he glared daggers at Dr. Romani.

"Trash who can't even follow orders, oh just the mere sight of it what's to make me throw up! Why is it that humans always try to avoid their preordained destinies?"

"Mash get back," Lelouch ordered.

Mash complied while carrying Ritsuka.

"Lev you're alive," Olga said as she struggling with her emotions over what she had just seen her biggest supporter and mentor just kill in cold blood. "What's going on? Why did you kill a master!?"

Lev said nothing, which prompted Olga to run towards him. Her expression was an indicator of emotional conflict within her who wanted to deny what she just saw and the more rational part of clashing with it.

"YOU IDIOT GET AWAY FROM HIM!?" Lelouch roared at what he was witnessing.

"Hello Olga, you seem well," Lev greeted with a friendly tone, "clearly you had a rough day."

"Please explain yourself, Lev," a frantic Olga asked, "Why did you kill him? "

"To put it simply I saw him as a threat. I thought I would be generous and let him live when he was just an ordinary person with little talent as a magus, but clearly that was a mistake," Lev answered with a smile before his tone darkened again. "I made another mistake because you shouldn't be alive."

The blood drained from Olga's face.

"What?"

"All of the complications have just irritated me, especially since I planted the bombs directly under your feet," Lev answered sinisterly.

Olga was rendered speechless, but her expression of one of horror.

"Rest assured I have deduced the problem," Levi said before explained. "By all rights you are dead, or at least your physical body is gone. However, Trismegistus thoughtfully transferred you into this land after you became residual thoughts. I recall you had no aptitude for Rayshift while you were alive because of your physical body, so it's ironic you finally gained the aptitude you wanted after you died."

"Lies, it has to be a lie," Olga said as her entire world was coming crashing down around her.

"Even if you somehow returned to Chaldea you will vanish," Lev pointed out. "Still I think such an end is too sad, so I'll grant you one last gift. I'll show you the fate of Chaldea that you have devoted your whole life to."

Calling the Holy Grail into his right hand, an unseen power teleported the enchanted chalice to him, Lev tapped into its power causing a dimensional rift to form bridging the era they were in with Chaldea, or more specifically they were gazing upon a seemingly enlarged version of it through the opened rift.

"What is that," Olga said with panic, "Chaldeas is bright red. This is a joke, an illusion."

"Oh I assure you its real," Lev replied with a smile that was unsettling. "I have connected the dimensions for you; having the Holy Grail we planted for this singularity to occur gives me the power to do so."

Suddenly Lev's demeanor changed into that of a sadistic madman.

"Now behold descendant of Animusphere your folly," Lev declared with what could be described as sadistic glee. "Not a sliver of blue representing human survival remains, nothing but burning bright red. That is the outcome of this mission, isn't it wonderful Olga? Your incompetence has brought about this tragedy, so I am grateful to you."

"Don't be absurd," Olga desperately trying to deny the truth, but her facade was quickly crumbling. "I didn't fail, I am not dead! Who are you and what have you done to my Chaldeas?"

"It isn't yours," Lev before he let out a tired sigh. "What an annoying girl you are, but at least I'll be correcting another previous mistake right now."

"Wait," Olga began as she began struggling with an invisible force trying to draw her towards Chaldeas. "Something is pulling me! My body is being pulled across space."

"I told you this dimension I'd connected to Chaldeas," Lev explained. "I could kill you now, but there would be no grace to that, so I'll grant your final wish instead. Go ahead and lay your hands on your beloved treasure, consider it a benevolence on my part."

Olga couldn't escape the force that had her in its grip.

"What, you mean Chaldeas, but that's impossible," Olga said struggling in-between words while she fought, in vain, against the forces drawing her towards Chaldeas. "Stop it; Chaldeas is a high-density body of data and a dimensional anomaly."

"Exactly, which is no different from a black hole or perhaps a sun? Either way, a human touching it would endure a hellish disintegration on a molecular level." Lev revealed with a cruel smirk. "By all means have a taste of infinite living death!"

"No," Olga cried out as she struggled against the inevitable, "someone helps me! I don't want to die. No one has ever praised me. I have never accepted by..."

A black key suddenly impaled Olga's heart through her back, killing her instantly.

Lev's eyes were wide in shock, but Mash was surprised at the one who commanded Ruler to kill Olga in what could be considered a mercy kill.

After watching Olga's body vanish before her lifeless body was pulled in sparing Olga of her infinite living death, Lev turned his attention to Lelouch suspecting he had given the order to his servant.

"My word," Lev began dusting his coat, "I never expected you would command your servant to kill Olga, was that mercy on your part?"

"Hardly," Lelouch answered coldly. "How she ignored the obvious fact especially after you killed Ritsuka that you were the traitor who set those bombs and still desperately cling to some belief you were innocent I almost considered just letting you impose a fate of infinite living death. But I couldn't stand her complaining."

Lev laughed at Lelouch's reasoning, "you are certainly a ruthless and cold master. However, I never have seen your face…"

The traitor of Chaldea studied Lelouch's face before recognizing it.

"Ah I recognize it from your file I saw the other day," Lev began before saying. "Lelouch Lamperouge was it? Your legal guardian was Romani who was bringing you here as an intern to serve as a provisional master as well, but you arrived shortly before Chaldea's first mission, so I didn't have a chance to meet you myself."

Lelouch didn't answer him, but Lev quietly studied him for a minute before laughing.

"Romani where did you find this child?" Lev said while his face was one of amusement mixed with a mild sense of repressed anger. "I recall going over his file which said that he was homeschooled as a magus by you and we both know your studies as a magus when we studied together were pitiful, to say the least. You couldn't even qualify to be a proper magus, and yet you successfully taught someone who is more than qualified to be a proper master. He has even summoned his own servant, which I suppose explains why you didn't show up at the command center such a breach of our rules."

Using one hand to adjust the brim of his hat Lev stepped down from the lip of the crater overlooking the Greater Grail of Fuyuki.

"Allow me to properly introduce myself," Lev said while tipping his hat forward, "I am Lev Lainur Flauros. I am in charge of the year 2016 A.T.B. if you prefer that dating system, but my goal is to dispose of you humans. Are you listening Dr. Romani, as friends who once studied magecraft together let me give you one final piece of advice. Chaldea is finished; you humans have reached the moment of your destruction."

"Professor…no," Romani began before correcting himself, "Lev Lainur Flauros, what do you mean? Is this related to being unable to see humanity's survival being 2019?"

"It's not related, it's the reality that this is the end," Lev corrected. "Unable to observe the future you had babbled it had disappeared was wishful thinking. The future didn't disappear it was incinerated the moment Chaldeas was dyed crimson. Your end is certain because your era no longer exists!"

Lelouch felt an unpleasant chill travel up his spine.

"Chaldea's magnetic field might be protecting it now, but everything and everyone outside of it has met the same fate as those in Fuyuki City," Lev replied darkly as the full meaning of what he implied hit Lelouch causing Dr. Romani to realize a terrible truth that confirmed their worst fears.

"That's it," Romani said before explaining, "it's not because our communications are down its because there is no one outside of Chaldea we can contact. We lost the whole outside world."

Lelouch's eyes widened in horror.

"What happened to Nunnally," Lelouch asked quietly to himself.

"Humph, you really are perceptive which is all the more, unfortunate, I wasn't able to kill you," Lev remarked with disdain in his voice before his mood brightened. "No matter, its futile resistance in the end because once the time in Chaldea passes 2018, then it shall vanish too. No one can change the outcome; this is a rejection of humanity by human history. You didn't perish because humanity failed to evolve or loss to a foreign species, but you lost because of your own foolishness and incompetence. Most importantly you lost the grace of your king!"

Lelouch in response to Lev's mad laughter caused the horror, and sorrow Lelouch felt transform into anger and a desire for retribution.

"Like a bunch of worthless scrap paper you'll be burned away without a trace," Lev declared before the entire chamber began to shake, "oh so this Singularity is at its limit then. That cursed Saber, if she had just obeyed, then she could've been allowed to live. Even when I gave her the Holy Grail she caused trouble by trying to sustain this era, but regardless despite some issues I completed my task."

The ceiling above them began to crumble.

"Farewell Romani and goodbye Lelouch and Mash. Believe it or not, I have other tasks that require my attention, so my enjoyment of your destruction ends here. Now be swallowed by the dimensional warp, but don't worry I am not completely evil so you can have some moments to say a final prayer!"

With those words Lev vanished, seemingly fading away.

"The cave is coming down on top of us, but it wasn't stable, to begin with," Mash said while carrying Ritsuka's body over her shoulder.

"Is our new contact set then?" Lelouch asked.

"Yes the connection is established," Mash said with a tint of sadness because during Olga and Lev's interaction Lelouch and Mash established a contact between them when her powers as a Servant began to fade due to…

 _No,_ _he can't be dead,_ Mash thought unwilling to write off her sempai so easily.

"Doctor, please perform an emergency Rayshift now!" Mash demanded.

"I am trying but its," Dr. Romani was saying before they suddenly lost contact with him.

"Doctor," Mash said starting to panic as Ruler and Mash tried to protect Lelouch and one another from the falling rocks from the collapsing ceiling above them.

Just as the entire cavern began to collapse around them Lelouch, Mash, Ritsuka along with Ruler were enveloped in a pale blue light before vanishing at the last second.

* * *

Back in the present Lelouch, Mash, Ruler and Ritsuka's body rematerialized in the main chamber near where Chaldeas loomed over them. Upon becoming aware of his surroundings, Lelouch saw that they had returned and a medical team was already waiting for them as they quickly took Ritsuka from Mash. One of the doctors laid him on a gurney to check his vitals as Dr. Romani, Shirou, Saber and Lord El-Melloi II approached.

"Is he?" Dr. Romani asked the assistant doctor after the latter checked Ritsuka's pulse.

"I am sorry sir, but he's gone."

Mash was crushed and even more so when she saw the doctor place a white sheet over Ritsuka's lifeless body.

Lelouch placed a hand on her shoulder, "I am sorry."

Shirou was internally upset that the rayshift couldn't be fixed fast enough so he and Saber could've been sent in where they could've made a potential difference. What happened to Ritsuka was tragic, but Olga was a different matter although he was surprised that Lelouch ordered his servant to kill Olga even if it was meant to spare her of a horrific fate worse than death. On the other hand, Shirou knew Olga had brought her own fate upon herself despite everything in front of her warning her of the danger Lev represented.

He wasn't the type who would save people from the ruin they bring upon themselves, but Shirou wondered if Lelouch meant what he said through that concerned him.

 _I know he could be cold and indifferent sometimes, but that was a little much._

"I am sorry about Ritsuka," Dr. Romani said with a look of regret at their loss.

"Romani, about the director," Lelouch began before Dr. Romani silenced him with a single hand gesture.

"Don't worry regardless of what you said you did the Director a favor because there was no saving her by that point, so a mercy kill was the only way to spare her from a fate that would've been far worse." Dr. Romani began with a sad expression. "That was your true intention, and you were just putting up a tough front before Lev right?"

Lelouch said nothing further, but a pained expression grew upon his face before he asked, "Is it true about what happened outside of Chaldea?"

"I am sorry, but as I said the outside world save for Chaldea is gone," Dr. Romani answered causing the blood to drain from Lelouch's face as the fact that he lost his sister was soul-crushing to the young man. "However because this was caused by seven singularities Lev created we must undo them to restore the world and reclaim our future."

The young man looked up at his legal guardian and mentor in the ways of magecraft with a glimmer of hope in his eye.

"We can undo this?" Lelouch asked hopefully.

"There is a way right?" Shirou asked as well joining the conversation.

"Yes, but it won't be easy." Dr. Romani answered before explaining. "The singularity that engulfed Fuyuki City has vanished, but we have detected seven singularities across time. Each of them are space-time disturbances that don't even compare to the one you saw at Fuyuki. They say changing the past can change the future, but it's not so simple. You can't overthrow the future by slightly altering the past, but could save a person or two yet regardless at the end of the era the result will be the same because history can heal itself."

Dr. Romani gestured to the seven glowing lights on the blue sphere of Chaldeas when turned back to the distant past.

"However these singularities are different because they are affecting key turning points in human history. Basically, it changes what if this war wasn't fought or what if this voyage wasn't undertaken or was this discovery wrong, things like that. They are the ultimate decision points in human history, which you could say are pillars of support for humanity so destroying them causing history to crumble. That is what these singularities are."

"So how are we still here?" Shirou inquired.

"I am not completely sure, but Chaldea's magnetic barrier has helped us, but we are likely on the edge of the timeline before humanity vanishes completely like a lost colony in space. That also means we are in a position to fix this, so what we must do is travel to these Seven Singularities and get history back on track."

"It's a tall order you understand Dr. Romani," Lord El-Melloi II commented.

"I know we are in dire status with all of our other master candidates frozen and out of commission with Lelouch and Shirou as our only Masters. Then we have Mash, Ruler, and Saber as our only servants, so the odds aren't in our favors," Dr. Romani admitted with a sigh before his face turned serious. "I realize you are being forced into this situation, but I'll say it anyway. Provisional Masters Shirou Emiya and Lelouch Lamperouge, if you wish to save humanity and have a future beyond 2019, then you two must go to these seven singularities in human history. Are you prepared to shoulder the burden of Chaldea and Humanity's future upon your shoulders?"

Lelouch's fists tightened in determination, "of course I accept. I refuse to allow my future and my sister's future to end like this."

"I am not backing down, and I will fight. If I can make a difference and save the world then count me in." Shirou declared with determination in his eyes.

"Thank you, both of you." Dr. Romani offered with a smile. "With those words, our fates have been decided. We will now carry on the preservation of humanity as laid out by the former Director of Chaldea. Our objective is the recovery and restoration of human history, and our search target will be each era's Holy Grail are likely the cause of these singularities like the one observed in Fuyuki. Our enemy is history itself, and many great legends and Heroic Spirits will stand against you."

Despite his words and warnings Lelouch and Shirou's determination didn't waver in the slightest.

"Challenging them is an act of blasphemy against the past, but to save humanity, we must defy human history so that we may restore it to its correct form. If we are to survive and retake our future, then we must fight, so in honor of our former Director and to reflect our determination, we are changing the mission name from First Order to Chaldea's last and first mission Grand Order."

* * *

A/N: Well it has begun Grand Order is now in play with Shirou and Lelouch as humanity's champions.

First things first I should apologize for killing Ritsuka off, although I wasn't planning on using him I was convinced to try and keep him in the story. So I thought events in Fuyuki would serve as a trial period of shorts to determine if I could use him, but despite the OVA giving him a little more personality than a "Insert your name here servant" I found that I wasn't going to be able to use him and he would've ended up as a background character so I decided to kill him as a radical change and to set the stage for some character developments for Mash when they meet Lev again, even though she only knew Ritsuka for a short time.

Second I also apologize for killing Olga off, but instead of having her suffer death over and over again I had Lelouch order Ruler to mercy kill her before it could happen. I did intend to keep her alive originally, but I also realized I wouldn't have much of a use for her. Heck I had even considered her as a potential love interest candidate for Lelouch at one point during the planning of this story. I can't explain my reasons for killing off fully without revealing some planned spoilers, but when we finish the seven singularities you'll see some of those reasons.

I admit writing Olga's reactions to Ritsuka's demise and still be willing to approach Lev was difficult, because I was trying to illustrate how dependent she had become on Lev that realizing he had been plotting against her was difficult to accept. I was finding troubling getting Lelouch's own reactions to what became of the outside world right before Lev's mocking/barging about the incineration of humanity only ignited Lelouch desire for vengeance against him. So hopefully it was spot on.

Shirou's own reaction to what happened to Olga and what Lelouch ordered Ruler to do was a tad troublesome too because I was trying to keep in mind that he doesn't tend to save those who bring about their own ruin that's noted on his profile.

In regards to Ophelia I intend for her to potentially help Lelouch and Shirou once she recovers and events of the lostbelt and her fellow masters will still play their part. I did that to open the door for someone else to take her place, and I won't say who I have in mind but I do have some candidates in mind.

Lostbelts will still happen, but I intend for someone else to take Ophelia's place and having another female among the group should balance things out too.

So I hope I had answered any questions you've might had for this chapter and I'll see you in the next one.


	5. Chapter 5 Readiness for War

A/N: First off thanks to all of the reviews and I am relieved that reception for my decision for killing Ritsuka went surprisingly much better than I had expected. I was almost worried a lot more people would be upset, but other than maybe one or two I know of.

That should said I should clarify something I failed to mention in the last chapter correctly.

It wasn't so much of a lack of a role that I decided to kill Ritsuka its really a problem of what could he really contribute from a storytelling perspective such as could he really act as a mediator against two very stubborn characters. Now if this were Ritsuka after the seven Singularities, then he would have more of the experience to work with, but as he is now, he doesn't have much he could use to convince those two.

There would've been more focus on Lelouch and Shirou which would've regulated Ritsuka as a background character. I discussed this matter with friends very familiar with Code Geass and Fate/Grand Order before I made my final decision, but another factor was the reception from the readers that influenced my decision. The fact I couldn't get him to be very involved much in the previous chapters only cemented my concerns leading to my decision.

Of course, this decision was not without any negative repercussions because now I have another female character who could win the place of Lelouch's love interest, which was another reason I was going to keep Ritsuka alive initially which even forced me to rewrite this chapter a bit.

And second I intend to update my Danganronpa story after this chapter, so no need to leave reviews asking/insisting on an update. I had some issues with the chapter I had to resolve.

Well now that is out of the way let us move on with the chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **Readiness for War**

"Heed my words," a woman in a darkened chamber spoke illuminated dimly by candles, "my will creates your body, and your sword creates my destiny."

The woman was dressed in all black, with watching armor ion her hands and legs, with ghastly pale skin and equally pale blonde hair. Standing beside her assisting with the ritual was an older man wearing red and black robes with unsettling fish-like eyes, pale skin and black hair holding a spell book. The ritual taking place was happening within the catacombs of an old ruin located in a remote area.

"If you heed the Grail's call, and obey my will and reason, then answer me."

The large summoning circle that occupied most of the circular-shaped chamber they were in began pulsing with magical power.

"I hereby swear, that I shall defeat all of the evil in the world," the woman chanted before she sinisterly added another line. "But let thine eyes be clouded with the fog of turmoil and chaos. Thou art trapped in a cage of madness and I the summoner holds thy chains."

As the ritual neared completion, the woman called out the finale incantations.

"Seventh Heaven clad in the words of power, come forth the circle of binding guardian of the scales!"

The summoning was complete as seven newly summoned servants stood silently before their summoner.

"Thank you for coming my fellow servants," the woman greeted with a dark smile, "I am your master. You know why you were summoned yes? Destruction and slaughter, those are your orders. If a city is reveling in the spring, destroy it. If a town is celebrating spring, devastate it."

None of the assembled servants said a word, or perhaps it was because they couldn't even if they wanted to.

"No matter how evil or cruel, god will forgive your every transgression. Should he mete out punishment, that's fine in its own way because this is no more than the means of proving God's existence and his love."

The woman's smile faded before turning to her partner who assisted her in the summoning.

"Now Gilles," the woman commanded, "please bring him here?"

"As you wish," Gilles de Rais answered as he snapped his fingers for two shadow servants to bring a man whose hands and wrists were bound in chains with a cloth bag over his head.

"I trust he wasn't harmed, Gilles?"

"No of course not," Gilles replied before smiling, "have you decided what you intended to do with him?"

The woman was silent prompting Gilles to inquire.

"Oh my, do you require suggestions from me?"

The blonde haired woman grinned, "Oh you have noticed my distress in your infinite concern for me?

In one instant her mood shifted to raw anger.

"DON'T BE ABSURD!" The woman roared before lowering her tone. "If you continue this foolishness then I'll kill you, Gilles. When you are eating a meal, do you think about how you'll use your fork? This is the same, this matter is so trivial that it doesn't merit any thought what I do to him."

"Very well," Gilles replied before gesturing for the shadow servants to remove the bag from their captive's head.

Being brought into the light provided by the candles adorning the large chamber they were in, the man Gilles had the shadow servants he had summoned earlier captured was an old man in sixties with some gray hair and balding head dressed in ornate clerical robes worn by members of the church. The man was a bishop, but for those familiar with a specific history an infamous bishop at that too.

"W-what's going on, where am I? Who are you, people?" Pierre Cauchon asked barely able to contain his panic. "Answer me, are you deaf…I…"

Pierre's mouth dried up and stopped speaking as the blood drained from his face in horror when his eyes settled upon the blonde haired woman who despite being ghastly pale in both skin and hair the resemblance was unmistakable.

"Oh, Pierre, Bishop Pierre Cauchon, how I have missed you," The blonde haired woman greeted, but there was an undeniable sinister tone to her greeting. "A day has not gone by when your face crosses the mind of Jeanne D'arc."

"It can't be," Pierre repeated in terrified mutterings, although he struggled against the shadow servants that held him he couldn't break free of their grip. "You're Jeanne d'Arc, but that's impossible. I saw you die three days ago! You should be…"

"That I should be in hell," Jeanne d'Arc, or rather Jeanne Alter interrupted. "Perhaps I am in hell, your Grace."

"This is a dream, yes that's it this is just some nightmare," Pierre said trying to rationalize everything happening, but the discomfort and pain he experienced following his capture were more than enough to convince anyone this was no dream.

Of course, seeing someone whose trial you oversaw and then burned that same person at the stake three days ago shouldn't be standing before you.

"Oh dear," Gilles replied with a dark smile, "He is starting to flee from reality. This won't do at all; we must snap him out of it."

Gilles gestured for one of the shadow servants to slap Pierre across the face a few times until he had no choice to recognize this was no dream.

"What will you do now your grace?" Jeanne Alter asked. "Jeanne d'Arc, whom you accused of heresy, stands before you. Should you not grip your crucifix and offer a prayer up to god?"

Once again Jeanne Alter mask of composure slip allowing her rage to show.

"Shouldn't you mock me, abuse me scorn me, trample over me and tell everyone the wicked Jeanne D'arc is here?!" Jeanne snapped before demanding. "Should you not roar like the brave lion you are? Go on, do it...do it!"

"Spa-"

"Spa?" Jeanne asked.

"SPARE ME," Pierre cried out in terror as tears streamed from his eyes. "Please spare me, I'll do anything you ask just spare me I beg you!"

Jeanne Alter expression was a clear indication she was genuinely surprised by what she just saw, which caused her to burst out laughing.

Once she was finished, she regained her composure, "Did you hear that Gilles? Spare me, spare me says the same Bishop who tied me up, mocked me and then burned me alive as if it was nothing. The bishop who told me with kind eyes I was going to be killed is now begging for his life."

Jeanne Alter chuckled before expression slowly turned serious with each word.

"Oh, the sadness is making me want to cry after all that won't save anything. Your paper thin faith won't reach Heavenly Father," Jeanne Alter replied with a cold stare. "Belief that is light as a feather won't blossom anywhere. Someone who had forsaken God and clings to his life by begging to a witch is unfit to be called a believer."

Gilles chucked until Jeanne shot him a look demanding he be quiet before smiling darkly at the terrified Bishop.

"Do you understand your grace? You just gave testimony that you are one of the heretics." Jeanne pointed out before adopting what appeared to be sadness, but it was questionable if it was genuine. "That is why I am so sad; I think I might laugh until madness consumes me. Now think back your grace, you know what sentence awaits don't you?"

It took Pierre a minute to realize what she was implying.

"NO," Pierre cried out, "Please spare me!"

"I am so sorry," Jeanne Alter answered, "I am afraid I have run out of salvation today. Indulgences are not for sale in this era. Now shall we start at your feet as if I was burned by holy flames? Then you shall be scorched by the flames of hell!"

Pierre screamed in agony as a pillar of fire erupted below his feet engulfing him, although he didn't last long the flames contained to consume him until nothing remained before extinguishing itself.

"Not even ashes remain, I see," Jeanne remarked before turning to Gilles and the newly summoned servants. "I apologize for taking up your time Gilles."

"What do you mean?" Gilles replies clearly pleased with what has happened. "That was meaningful punishment, but what should we do with the other clergy we captured?"

"Good question," Jeanne replied before she grinned evilly, "it's too much to question them all so just feed the clergy to them. Rejoice, my ignoble servants, the clergy are yours. I, your master Jeanne d'Arc, shall forgive you all. Feast upon their souls, devour their flesh and savor their blood. After all our manifestation is no different from that devil, Dracul."

Jeanne adopted a more serious expression as she commanded.

"I have but one order; wipe out this mistake called France. Overrun it, trample it, reap it, but let's begin with our dear Orléans. We shall return this fruitful land to a bare wasteland. Age, gender, religious beliefs are of no importance, so make sure you kill them all equally. This is my only order, and for that end, all of you have the Berserker attribute."

Jeanne smiled evilly before adding.

"You may be a Saint or a Hero, but you shall dance with your broken souls. Humanly has no value for it has failed to prove their love for our Lord, they are guilty to a horrifying extent even the saints are being held accountable so remember to kill them all I shall not tolerate one escaping."

"Such resolve," Gilles declared happily, "such truth without a single doubt. Such is the saint of salvation, the saint who believes in our Lord and saves our people. You have returned, you have truly returned my light. You have truly been reborn Jeanne. Then I shall rise again as your general, first we need a symbol for our army needs a flag. Jeanne what shall we use as our emblem, a demon perhaps or..."

"A dragon," Jeanne said interrupting Gilles, "either by accident or providence, this summoning has brought with it many close ties to dragons. In the name of dragons, the symbol of catastrophe, we shall burn this world to the ground."

* * *

Suddenly Lelouch opened his eyes realizing he had fallen asleep at his desk inside his own room.

His head had been resting upon an open book, but once his vision cleared up, he gazed at the time noticing it was five in the morning.

Rubbing his eyes, Lelouch collected his thoughts before he closed the book he had fallen asleep reading, which Lelouch moved to the side to place on top of another book he had been reading before going to sleep. The first book was a catalog on the catalysts Chaldea had in storage along with information as to what Heroic Spirits they were believed to be tied to, but the second book was about famous ancient heroes.

Reclining in his chair, Lelouch stretched his arms before Fou hopped onto his desk.

"How do you keep getting in here?" Lelouch wondered because he made sure to lock the door. "Not that I don't mind you visiting, but I am curious how you get in."

Yawning as the rest of his body finished waking up Lelouch decided to get up and prepare for the day ahead. After taking a shower and changing into new clothes, Lelouch exited his room deciding to head for the room where Chaldea stored its own collection of catalysts they had collected for their early summoning experiments, although he would've gotten something to eat first he would have to wait until the cafeteria opened at seven.

Dr. Romani gave Lelouch the necessary access to gain entry, so upon arriving at the door, he slipped his keycard into the slot opening the sliding door.

"Let's see," Lelouch said checking his notepad filled with all of his notes about various heroes he studied while Fou sat on his right shoulder.

It has been two days since events at Fuyuki had taken places, two days since the entire world was gone, but Lelouch hadn't been idle while Leonardo was overseeing final repairs on both the Rayshift and the command center chamber since Lev's betrayal left it all in ruins. Once everything was restored, and in perfect working order, they would begin traveling to the first Singularity, the first of seven that awaited them.

Until that time Lelouch has used his free time productively, eating and sleeping when needed. The rest he has used towards furthering his Magecraft or at least advancing the skills and knowledge deemed useful for what laid ahead and studying and researching a third servant he would summon.

Reading the information in his notes, Lelouch searched the long aisles for what he sought before his servant Amakusa entered the room.

"You are up early Master," Ruler said greeting him.

"I am a tad surprised myself," Lelouch answered finding the artifact storage drawer he was seeking. "Since I am wide awake I figured I get an early start."

"So which Servant have you decided on?"

"I am going to use this," Lelouch said holding up a piece of what appeared to be an ancient piece of timber that was once part of something much larger. The ancient piece of wood was contained in a transparent case to ensure it would be perfectly preserved. "A piece of the prow that once belonged to the Argo, which according to records the prow was created using magical timber found in the forests of Dodona."

"The Argo," Amakusa said before recognizing the name, "ah the ship crewed by the Argonauts and the hero Jason from Greek Mythology."

Lelouch nodded before adding, "Yes, but Jason isn't the one I intend to summon."

"I see, so other heroes sailed aboard the ship?"

"Yes, and they were Hercules, Atlanta, Asclepius and Medea who are worthy of note."

"I heard of Hercules even in my country through a missionary who had traveled to Japan after passing through China and India after departing Italy," Amakusa admitted.

"Heh," Lelouch grinned, "well I suppose the question should've been who hasn't heard of him."

"I suppose, but the rest I am unfamiliar with," Amakusa noted.

"Let's begin with Atalanta, who was known as the Chaste Huntress. A princess of the kingdom of Acadia who was abandoned by her father in the mountains as an infant because he wanted a son," Lelouch explained before continued telling her story. "She should've died, however the Goddess Artemis, the goddess of the hunt, forests, and hills, the moon, and archery showed mercy and pity for her."

"So it was divine intervention," Amakusa said intrigued with the story.

Lelouch nodded, "Yes in the form of Artemis sending a sacred bear to care for her until she was adopted by hunters who lived in the mountains sometime later. Upon reaching adulthood, Atalanta became one of the best hunters who went on many adventures; her exploits were renowned enough she joined the crew of the Argo alongside other famed Greek Heroes of her time. One of her most famous exploits was her involvement in the hunt for the Calydonian Boar, but trouble soon befell her when she returned to her homeland leading to one tale she, unfortunately, became famous for."

"I assume this has something to do with her father?"

"Yes," Lelouch confirmed before proceeding to elaborate on that particular story of Atalanta's tale, "Atalanta's father the king of Arcadia never had any other children so upon discovering his daughter was alive he commanded her to get married despite presumably having not seen one another since. She was obviously against it, but aside from the more obvious reasons another problem was that Atalanta had taken a vow of chastity before Artemis that was out of gratitude for saving her and becoming a devotee of the virgin goddess."

"I assume her father didn't care for it."

"Of course he didn't, but Atalanta devised a way to get around that. She vowed that her hand could only be one by the man who defeats her in a footrace and those who lost would be killed. Atalanta, thanks to her years as an adventurer and growing up into a huntress without equal was swift so no one could match her speed."

"I see, but I assume someone did beat her," Amakusa asked recalling that unfortunate part Lelouch had added at the beginning.

"Correct, but it was a cowardly tactic that included help from another Greek Goddess, Aphrodite," Lelouch answered. "She was the goddess of love, beauty, and sexuality who aided a noble who sought Atalanta's hand by providing her with three golden apples from the Garden of the Hesperides. He tossed them in front of Atalanta as they raced and the irresistible golden apples of the gods caused Atalanta to stop so she could pick them up costing Atalanta the race."

"So she had to break her vow?"

"Yes, but there is some debate about what happened after the race because there are different accounts. Some say the noble Aphrodite assisted never honored her for her help, so she cursed them to become so lustful for one another leading to them desecrating one of Zeus's Temples causing them to become cursed into lions. Another account said they had a son before this happened, but there was a third account where it was Artemis who turned them into lions either as punishment for Atalanta for breaking her vow or maybe it was a way to escape a marriage that was won through deceit. I suppose only Atalanta would know for sure." Lelouch said finishing Atalanta's tale.

 _Regarding_ _trying to escape forced marriages she is similar to Milly, so I wonder if Atalanta unable to accept losing the footrace because of deceit might have sought Artemis's help to escape the marriage even if it meant becoming a lion,_ Lelouch thought.

Overall given how Atalanta was abandoned akin to how his father abandoned him and Nunnally along with Atalanta's own father regarding her as more of a tool than a person similar to how Lelouch's father saw him and his sister he was sympathetic to Atalanta.

"So why aren't you summoning her since you seem intrigued by her skills," Amakusa asked although he noticed the momentary look of understanding and sympathy in Lelouch's eyes which made the heroic spirit suspect that its possible he and Atalanta would be compatible especially if they shared a lot in common.

"I am worried her experiences and what happened with that race would make her highly distrustful towards men, all things considered, you can't blame her," Lelouch answered.

"Fair enough, so she might not be willing to work with us."

"Right so the next person on the list is Asclepius, a student of the legendary trainer of heroes Chiron. He was the son of the Greek God Apollo and a mortal woman who died around the time he was born. Different accounts are surrounding how she died, but some say she was unfaithful to Apollo and was killed, or she did during childbirth, but either way, the child was saved before her body was burned on a funeral pyre. After Apollo saved the child, he was turned over to Chiron who raised him while teaching him medicine, but Asclepius was a natural healer so in time he surpassed Chiron as a healer."

"That's quite the story, so he joined the crew of the Argo?"

"Yes for a time, but his prowess with healing was that he brought someone back from the dead. In fact, because of him, death couldn't claim those he treated so Hades, the God of the Underworld, urged Zeus to kill him. This naturally caused strife between him and Apollo for a time including a short-lived feud between them, but there are varying accounts of what happened. There was one where he was made into the constellation Ophiuchus after his death, or he was revived after he died and warned by Zeus to never revive the dead again." Lelouch said concluding the story, but Amakusa was clearly impressed by the Demi-god's prowess as a healer especially if he could bring the dead back.

"Now for the last hero of note to talk about besides the half-god son of Zeus whom you are familiar with is Medea, the princess of Colchis the country that held the object of Jason's search the Golden Fleece." Lelouch began. "When Jason couldn't conceive the King of Colchis to allow him to take the Golden Fleece, Aphrodite who had Jason's support made Medea fall madly in love with a man she had never met before willing to betray her own country and family for his sake. Her assistance and magic were instrumental in obtaining both the Golden Fleece and escaping Colchis afterward."

"If the other two tales you told me ended bleakly I assume her tale is no different," Amakusa noted, and a nod from Lelouch confirmed it.

"Yes, because on the way out the charm Aphrodite put on Medea caused her to murder her own brother to enable their escape while Medea's own father who was overcome with grief abandoned his pursuit of the Argo to collect his son's remains. Then upon the Argo's return to Iolcos where his uncle King Pelias, who had usurped Jason's father for the throne refused to honor their agreement of returning the kingship of the country to him if he returned with the Golden Fleece." Lelouch explained to elaborating further. "King Pelias tried to have Jason killed three times, and Medea's magic saved him each time having been taught magic since a young age and learning from the Moon Goddess Hecate and her own father. Knowing that his uncle would keep trying to kill him Medea and Jason formed a plan to usurp the throne."

"I see," Amakusa said while suspecting how this story would end.

"As part of their plot, they invited King Pelias for a demonstration of Medea's magic by killing one of his servants and then reviving him making it appear he had been given immortality. Overjoyed by the idea King Pelias trusted his body to Medea to have the same spell cast on him, but of course, they killed him allowing Jason to seize the throne."

"Ah, but I imagine people might have been happy about how Jason came to power."

"Correct, because members of the Argonauts disapproved of Jason's conduct, but most of all they disapproved of Medea for her own actions despite the so-called Goddess of Love's influence in the matter that resulted in them being chased out of the country. The two found shelter in the Kingdom of Corinth where the King welcomed them, and for a time their lives were peaceful."

"Until something else happened didn't it."

"Yes, because the King of Corinth had taken a liking to Jason that he decided to offer his younger daughter to him for marriage despite being with Medea. Jason, predictability accepted and had Medea exiled out of the country effectively abandoning her despite her help, all of which was forced on her by a Goddess. Betrayed and furious Medea returned during the wedding and killed everyone, except for Jason, out of retribution before vanishing into parts unknown."

"Poor woman, but it seems for someone called the Goddess of Love she seems to force relationships onto people for the benefit of the other party than it being a shared agreement and affection instead."

"I agree so besides Hercules whose own tales were tragic even though he was the half-son of the King of the Gods which naturally was also the initial source of the most tragic event in his life. Those are the four heroes I am hoping to summon the one most compatible with me."

"Ah," Amakusa said having realized Lelouch wasn't just concerned about compatibility with Atalanta, but with the other Greek heroes who sailed on the Argo so instead of trying to summon one in particular and risk a lousy compatibility match that could hinder cooperation between them. Lelouch was taking a safer route by using a catalyst associated with other heroes so that he would summon the one most compatible with him, but also the one most likely to cooperate best with him and Ruler.

"Each of them has specific skills that would be beneficial to us since combat prowess isn't all I am looking for."

Amakusa smiled in approval, "you thought about this more in-depth than I thought. With Asclepius skills we would have a healer on the journey should you be injured, and Atalanta's skills as a huntress will give us someone who can track our enemies if we cannot use magic."

"Exactly and Medea and Hercules have other skills that would be useful too, although as a huntress Atalanta could help us gather food in the singularities should our rations we take into the singularity start getting low," Lelouch explained impressing his servant.

"So are you planning to do the summoning now?"

Lelouch smiled, "why not."

The two made their way into the Experimental Summoning Chamber where Lelouch had summoned Ruler, where Lelouch had set up a new summoning circle the night before.

"Master before we begin I should do something," Amakusa offered before gesturing for Lelouch's hand with his three command seals upon it. The three seals were shaped in what seemed to be three birds taking flight imprinted upon his right hand, the smallest bird was on top while they grew larger below forming a pyramid-like formation. "With three servants you'll be at your max, so allow me to transfer you some command seals I received when I interacted with the Holy Grail of Fuyuki."

Lelouch watched with interested eyes as he saw six more command seals added which began extending down his arm forming identical bird like symbols, yet they the same size appearing instead as a flock of red birds forming along his arm.

"Nine Command Seals," Lelouch said after pulling down his sleeve to inspect his arm.

"So you'll have extra to work with."

"Thank you Amakusa," Lelouch replied with a smile before placing the catalyst in the appropriate place.

Upon pulling his sleeve back up, Lelouch inspected his right hand and adjusted the golden ring he wore, a ring that Romani gave him upon completing his training in magecraft with him saying it could help him strengthen his magic. He didn't wear it during the last Singularity, but with everything at stake, Lelouch decided to don the ring since he did notice his magecraft worked better when he was using it.

 _Best to use any advantage I can get,_ Lelouch thought after making sure the ring was secured on his finger.

Like before Lelouch took a deep breath before reciting the summoning incantation with Amakusa watching behind his master before magical energy began to build and gather in the room causing the circle to start pulsing with power.

As Lelouch nearly finished the room was glowing with a building intensity until finally upon completing an explosion of magical power erupted blanking the room in a gray mist signifying the success of the summoning.

Waving the mist away as he did before, and Ruler was following suit, Lelouch saw that his servant had materialized at the center of the circle.

"Are thou my master? Best Regards," his newly summoned servant greeted.

The newly summoned servant was of the Archer class, the black and gold lined bow she held was a visible indicator, and she was female with long blonde hair, the hair was also green around the bangs of her face melding together with the rest of her hair. It was unkempt, but it was smooth with two ears that appeared to be lion ears atop her head complete with a yellow furred tail. Her attire was verdant green with long black boots with the same yellow trim as her bow.

"I assume you must be Atalanta the Chaste Huntress," Lelouch asked deducing the Heroic Spirit was before him.

"I am," Atalanta confirmed.

"I see then welcome to Chaldea," Lelouch greeted politely, "Are you aware of the reason you were summoned."

"I am not."

"Our task before us is to save humanity," Lelouch said before explaining the situation to Atalanta. "For reasons unknown to us a former member of Chaldea's command staff created seven space-time singularities at key points of human history to drastically change the future. Leading to this..."

Lelouch walked over to where the hidden wall monitor was located, the same one Dr. Romani used days ago, to bring up an image of the outside world provided by cameras placed around the edges of the magnetic shield that protected Chaldea.

"The entire world has been reduced to a scorched wasteland," Lelouch said as the live video showed the surface of the world beyond the magnetic field has left a burning bright red almost akin to the hot surface of the sun. "Everything and everyone beyond the magnetic field protecting us has been incinerated."

Atalanta was surprised and yet horrified at the same time that such a catastrophe has occurred.

"I was hoping you could assist us in this undertaking," Lelouch asked.

"I shall aid you for my dream is one where all children can be loved, and that can't become a reality if the world doesn't exist."

Lelouch was relieved by Atalanta's quick agreement, but he took an interest at Atalanta's dream.

"Thank you," Lelouch replied.

"Your desire is the result of what happened to you as a baby?" Amakusa inquired having also become curious about Atalanta's dream just as his master did.

Atalanta nodded in confirmation.

"I hope thou will not laugh at it," Atalanta warned sternly.

"No," Lelouch interjected quickly, "I believe it's a wonderful dream, although a difficult one. Still, it's a good dream nevertheless."

Atalanta's stern expression softened somewhat.

"I experienced what it was like to be cast out and abandoned as a child, so I understand."

"Ah," Amakusa began, "your similar experiences served as an additional catalyst."

"Additional," Atalanta said, clearly curious what was used as a catalyst to summon her.

She turned around before eyes found a piece of wood within its preservation case.

"It was a piece of Argo," Lelouch answered suspecting the question Atalanta was going to ask.

Atalanta expression soured upon realizing what had summoned her.

"To have been summoned by a piece of that despicable man's ship," Atalanta said with a certain amount of restrained anger.

"You mean Jason?" Lelouch inquired which Atalanta confirmed with a nod.

"He was praised as a hero, but how poor Medea was used and treated by Jason was unforgivable," Atalanta began with her voice full of contempt for the famed hero. "Then because of Aphrodite she became an accomplice to all of his schemes including how he seized the throne, and then was coldly cast aside for someone younger that vile, narcissistic villain."

 _I am not sure why, but I can't help but compare Jason to Clovis with all of his negative traits exemplified,_ Lelouch wondered internally.

"You two were quite close then?" Amakusa inquired.

"Yes, we were, especially since we were the only women aboard the Argo even more so since she was much younger than I was," Atalanta answered after regaining her composure. "I say she was a little younger than you master."

"Younger than me," Lelouch said as this brought an unpleasant thought to mind, which only furthered his own contempt for Jason thanks to everything he was hearing about him from Atalanta.

"Had I not been occupied with my own personal problems I would've dealt with Jason myself," Atalanta said harshly which Lelouch took as a sign that she had likely intended to kill him for his mistreatment of Medea.

 _I can only imagine what else Jason might've done to earn such anger from Atalanta,_ Lelouch thought although he had a good idea from the various tales of Jason's exploits including the fact he fathered children with Queen Hypsipyle of the Isle of Lemnos before leaving the island and his children behind effectively abandoning them.

Obliviously that was probably the first of many things that led Atalanta to resent Jason.

"Should we encounter him I would have no issue if you decided to shoot him," Lelouch said which caused Atalanta to smile lightly.

* * *

Around the same time, Lelouch wasn't the only person who found themselves waking up early.

Shirou was also an early riser, which was typical because he had a lot of chores and training to do before leaving for either his job or school. However with the outside world incinerated Shirou found himself increasingly restless, which was partly out of frustration because there was nothing he could've done.

Like Lelouch, he wasn't idle during the last two days.

Driven to better ready himself for what laid ahead Shirou immersed himself in Lord El-Melloi II's training, which has proven more beneficial than he had hoped. During his initial instruction, Shirou discovered with Lord El-Melloi II's help that contrary to believing he had one magic circuit Shirou actually has twenty-seven magic circuits. His improper method of training hindered the awakening of these circuits under the misunderstanding of needing to create new magic circuits which he had used his nerves to develop make-shift ones.

Even so awakening, these circuits was neither easy nor painless, but despite usually requiring recovery time Shirou, much to Dr. Romani's surprise healed remarkably fast.

 _Still,_ _I am not going to question it, because if it means I can help without being bedridden while everyone else is doing_ _something,_ _then that is just fine,_ Shirou thought before heading into the bathroom to freshen up and prepare for the day ahead.

As he turned on the shower Shirou's thoughts began reviewing everything that happened over the last two days.

 _It's still hard to believe everything beyond the barrier protecting this place that the entire world is gone._

Shirou, admittedly, didn't want to believe it either but the cameras outlining the edges of the magnetic field that protected them drove the fact home. Even so, there were a few Chaldea employees who attempted to brave what lay beyond the magnetic field.

They hadn't been heard from since, which only confirmed it.

 _All of them had families out there, so I can't blame them for trying yet…_

Shirou sighed before stepping into the shower.

 _I am glad Lelouch didn't try_ _that_ _because I remember how much he dotted on Nunnally._

One of the things Shirou learned about Lelouch when they first met was that he cared deeply for his sister and dotted on her all the time he saw them together. To everyone else, he was distant and secretive, but he avoided conflict with people and merely appeared indifferent. It was only thanks to Nunnally that Lelouch became more open to Shirou's offers to help him upon observing the difficulty of trying to care for both his sister and attending school at the same time was proving difficult, which was only complicated by Lelouch own lack of physical fitness.

 _Lelouch is a stubborn one, so he'll pour everything he has to this I am sure of it._

Upon finishing and getting dressed for the day, Shirou decided to seek out Leonardo, although it was still early in the morning he had learned that the Caster class servant didn't sleep and would work through the night even when the other technicians were too tired to continue.

 _The Rayshift should be ready soon, so maybe she has completed my order._

* * *

Upon finishing his business in the summoning chamber Lelouch, Amakusa, and Atalanta were making their way to da Vinci's workshop. However, along the way, the group discovered Mash, dressed in her everyday attire consisting of a gray and white jacket, a black top with a skirt with a red tie, black leggings and brown shoes with glasses.

Ever since they returned Mash has been depressed and in mourning for Ritsuka, whom despite knowing for only a short time had grown close to one another. This was apparently thanks to the fact that Ritsuka had attempted to save her after she was caught in the explosion caused by Lev's bombs. She barely survived at the time, but the lower half of her body crushed by debris. It was apparently Ritsuka's efforts to save her that caused the Heroic Spirit to gift everything it had to Mash leading to her becoming a Demi-Servant.

In their short time together Ritsuka had left a very profound impact on Mash.

 _I am not the best at handling these types of situations, but..._

Lelouch realized he had to intervene or Mash's current state, although understandable, couldn't continue since they would be traveling to another singularity otherwise it could negatively affect her combat abilities which could lead to a fatal mishap.

"Good morning Mash," Lelouch offered with a solemn expression.

"Oh," Mash said having clearly not realized Lelouch was approaching her. "Good morning Lelouch."

"Do you have time to talk?"

Mash was about to answer when she noticed Atalanta.

"Who is that?"

"This is Atalanta," Lelouch answered introducing his newest servant, "she is an Archer-class servant, and the newest Heroic Spirit I have summoned. Atalanta, this is Mash Kyrielight a Demi Servant who I act as her master too."

"A pleasure to meet you," Mash greeted

"Likewise," Atalanta said returning the friendly gesture.

"We should talk, although I..." Lelouch said before taking a deep breath. "I am no stranger to losing someone close to me too."

Mash looked at Lelouch with a surprised expression but said nothing.

Lelouch continued, "I lost my mother when I was ten years old."

The young woman listened quietly in stunned silence.

"She was murdered while shielding my seven-year-old sister," Lelouch explained, although he was uneasy about revealing so much about himself to someone he just met a few days ago he knew it was necessary to bring Mash out of her depression. "My sister survived, but she was paralyzed from the waist down and lost her eyesight because of the trauma she endured."

"And she was out there when..."

"Yes," Lelouch said with a downcast gaze, "she was out there. However, knowing what happened out there can be undone is driving me through it. That being said it's likely we'll re-encounter Lev, and I promise you he will not go unpunished for his actions."

Mash expression indicated a mix of uncertainty and a part of her that didn't want to see Lev held to account for his actions.

"Not only was he responsible for Ritsuka's death, but he has the blood of everyone else who died because of his treachery and everyone beyond the shield protecting us. He cannot be allowed to go unpunished," Lelouch said trying to inspire Mash.

 _She doesn't strike me as the vengeful type, but maybe..._

Lelouch thought before waiting for Mash to response.

"I don't want Lev to get away with either," Mash said at last before adding. "Yet how can I be sure I can act as a proper Heroic Spirit and protect you with this shield?"

"I am confident you can, but remember we are not alone in this. You are not alone," Lelouch said offering his hand.

Mash hesitated at first before accepting it.

* * *

Around the same time, Shirou knocked on the door leading into Leonardo's workshop upon arriving.

"Come in Mr. Emiya," Leonardo called through the intercom on the wall next to her door.

"Good Morning, Leonardo-sempai," Shirou greeted respectfully, "I hope this isn't too early?"

"Don't worry about it, a genius never sleeps," Leonardo answered with a laugh before adding while sitting in front of a large drawing board, "but be sure to get at least eight hours of sleep if you are not a Heroic Spirit."

Shirou smiled and laughed briefly before asking, "Is my order ready?"

"It is," Leonardo replied before walking over to one of her shelves where she grabbed a curved bow, "I made it just like you wanted it. Why don't we head to one of the training simulators to give it a test run?"

"Sure," Shirou answered as he examined his new weapon, a mystic code designed specifically for him.

As he held it with one Shirou ran the fingers of his other hand along the bowstring. Outwardly it was a simple curved bow, customized to his preferred style of Japanese archery having been part of the archery team at school. Shirou found he was a natural with a bow, which was a factor in joining the archery club and even using a bow while hunting with his homeroom teacher.

After grabbing a quiver of arrows Shirou found lying near his newly made Mystic Code he noticed Leonardo clutching a bundle of different swords, each one carefully wrapped and safely stored within a specialized carrier akin to a duffle bag.

"What are those for?"

"These are different swords," Leonardo answered. "After we give your new bow a test run we should decide on an alternative weapon should you find yourself in a position where you can make proper use of it."

"Alright," Shirou replied seeing no reason to disagree especially since he knew all about what Lelouch and his group had faced.

Shirou saw no reason why he shouldn't have something for close quarters combat.

Even though the cafeteria wasn't opened yet, Lelouch decided to hold a meeting between his servants to plan for the battles ahead. He could've done it in his room, but given the number of servants he now had contracts to the former prince deemed it best to hold the meeting someplace where they had more elbow room.

"Amakusa and I have been talking, and we both agree the singularities we'll be visiting will be far more dangerous than the one in Fuyuki," Lelouch began before gesturing to Atalanta. "Hence my decision to summon an additional Heroic Spirit to increase our battle strength. Furthermore, as an adventurer and Huntress, your skills and experience will be a great asset to us."

Atalanta nodded her head in appreciated acknowledgment before Mash interjected to ask.

"Are you certain of that?"

"Beyond what Romani discovered about the first Singularity being in France during the 14th century and knowing a Holy Grail is the cause nothing else." Lelouch admitted before adding, "However, consider how Lev acted when we last meet him?"

Mash began contemplating before recalling how boastful he was.

"He seemed certain we couldn't undo the seven singularities."

"Agreed, but even if he was overconfident, we have to assume that even Lev would be aware of the fact Chaldea wasn't completely crippled by his efforts. Even if we didn't survive, we need to consider that he probably took steps to ensure those seven singularities couldn't be undone easily." Lelouch explained before offering an example. "The corruption of that Saber-Class servant is proof of that, but it presents another worrying implication."

"What do you mean?"

"Ever since we got back I asked Romani for Lev's personnel file," Lelouch answered.

Lelouch went over the file the morning following Earth's incineration during breakfast as a first step to understand his enemy so he could plan how to best deal with Lev when Lelouch confronts him again. According to his Lev was in charge of a small research building in the Eleventh Archaeology Faculty located on Rocks Road in England. His specialty was in archeology and was a researcher and user of the rare element alignment of Imaginary Numbers which he used to create small pocket-dimension typically for item storage.

Lev also oversaw efforts to collect and catalog Chaldea's current collection of catalysts for summoning Heroic Spirits aside from inventing the Near-Future Observation Lens SHEBA.

 _Not much from his personnel file that could help me determine what kind of servants and fighting style he would use, but…_

Lelouch thought back to a discussion he had with Lord El-Melloi II about Lev following the conclusion of events at Shinjuku.

" _There was nothing in his profile to suggest he would do something like this I find the most troubling, and the fact there was little to indicate his reasons for siding with this king he mentioned."_

Lelouch had to agree with the older magus's assessment of Lev because even when he looked through Lev's file, he saw nothing that could explain why he would betray Chaldea and by extension humanity. Lelouch obviously wasn't expecting to see something with a sign saying "I am going to betray everyone" or something like that, but the fact there was nothing at all to indicate anything of the slight nor hint at the possibility was even more unsettling.

"I tried to gain an understanding of our enemy and prepare tactics to eliminate him when we face him again, but regrettably his file didn't provide much knowledge, and I assume you probably don't have much to offer either," Lelouch asked turning to Mash who shook her head in confirmation. "As such we should prepared for whatever we might face, and expect Heroic Spirits to be our enemies."

"The Rayshift should be operational again soon," Amakusa inquired, which Lelouch confirmed with a nod.

"Yes," Lelouch answered before adding, "From what I have been told it should be tomorrow. I intend to collect my new weapon from Leonardo today in preparation."

Unknown to Shirou, Lelouch had commissioned a mystic code for his own use as a weapon for self-defense should the need arise which he hoped it wouldn't yet it would be foolish to go into this unprepared for any possible situation. Lelouch's mystical code at one glance would appear to be a handgun, but it was a mystic code designed for ease of use and could use whatever bullets Lelouch could fashion on the field if the need arose.

It wouldn't be effective against Heroic Spirits, but everything else such as normal humans and weaker supernatural threats it would make for an excellent defensive weapon along with the short sword he was also having made to serve as a weapon of last resort.

As a master who commanded Heroic Spirits Lelouch knew one of the most effective ways to deal with Heroic Spirits was to kill the master, so Lelouch was mindful he would need to take steps to ensure his own safety fully aware he would be a target for enemy Heroic Spirits.

"Master if you are concerned for your own safely why not summon a Heroic Spirit who could act as your bodyguard?"

Lelouch considered Amakusa's concern, and he did contemplate summoning another servant.

 _It's true that I_ _lack_ _in terms of_ _firepower when considering the type of destruction that corrupted Saber was capable of_ , Lelouch thought.

He still had the other catalysts for Japanese Heroic Spirits he obtained before coming into possession of the one Lelouch used to summon Amakusa, and he had access to the collection of potential catalysts Chaldea collected. The additional command seals and mana generators would allow for Lelouch to command more servants easily.

The rest was dependent on the fact if they would cooperate with him.

"I did consider that, which led to me summoning Atalanta. However, Mash could fulfill that role yet," Lelouch thought before slipping into a state of deep thought as he placed one hand on his chin. "On the other hand, her abilities would be better served to assist the rest of you as well. However, I worry with more servants we'll stand out too much among those of the Ruler-class who can detect servants."

Amakusa seemingly agreed with Lelouch, but he didn't dismiss his concerns so easily.

"However, Shirou would benefit with an additional servant to compliment Saber. I was planning on speaking with him about it today," Lelouch said as an alternative to address the issue.

"I see so in the event we are forced to split up as a group," Amakusa said while deducing one of Lelouch's reasons in his intent to suggest to Shirou to take on a second servant. "If the enemy was seeking to destroy us and we did split up then the master with the fewer servants would make for a more tempting target despite his Saber servant being very formidable."

"I agree, but if they send more than one servant after them, then a group of them could distract Saber while Shirou would potentially be attacked by an Assassin-class servant whose presence concealment would allow them to get in close for a kill." Lelouch knew it was one of the potential dangers facing Shirou, and knowing that other Heroic Spirits would oppose them only heightened his concerns.

"Do you think he would go along with the idea?" Atalanta asked.

"Hard to say, but I might know a Heroic Spirit he could be interested in summoning."

* * *

Unaware that Shirou had spent his morning in the training simulator, Lelouch completed his meeting before waiting in the cafeteria for Shirou. Around the same time, Amakusa made his way to one of the several training simulators before he ran into Shirou's Saber-class servant.

He had intended to spend some time practicing his swordsmanship before their departure tomorrow to pass the time, but he approached Saber upon seeing her.

"Good morning your majesty," Amakusa greeted politely with a bow.

"Please Ruler," Saber replied, "you do not have to address me like that."

"My apologies it wasn't my intention to offend," Amakusa offered to Artoria. "I was hoping we could speak if you have time."

"You may."

"I curious about your assessment of our situation given your past experiences as a king and one who led a military campaign."

Artoria was surprised by the question, but she gave her answer nevertheless.

"Never in my lifetime, I would've imagined such a catastrophic event would happen. The entire world is not only gone, but human history itself is under attack." Saber answered while she remembered her initial reaction at the utter destruction of the world.

Her expression was one of frozen horror, which only grew with the knowledge that this was rooted in the destruction of critical points in human history.

The scale of such destruction was both unbelievable and yet horrifying at the same time because something like that shouldn't be possible.

 _Is the Holy Grail alone capable of such destruction_ , Saber wondered.

"I never could've fathomed that the Holy Grail could be used to unleash such devastation, especially across time itself. Yet I wonder if there was something else behind it," Amakusa said recalling when he severed himself from the Holy Grail upon detecting another power that wasn't just successfully hijacking control of the Grail from him.

He felt that same force tried to control him.

"My Noble Phantasms allow me to seize control and use any form of Magecraft, but the fact there was someone or something capable of overwriting my control over the Holy Grail is very troubling, to say the least," Amakusa noted as he gazed at his arms with a troubled expression on his face.

It was obviously apparent to many that Lev was merely a follower taking orders from the mastermind responsible for the seven singularities and the earth's current state. No one had any clue who is this King the former Chaldea member mentioned, but the fact they were able to place seven Holy Grails across time to cause large-scale disruptions is more than enough reason for concern.

Saber didn't know how to respond to that.

* * *

"Ugh," Ophelia Phamrsolone muttered as she opened her eyes, of course, her right eye was still covered by her eye patch.

Ophelia's vision was blurry at first, but over the next few minutes, her vision cleared until she saw the familiar ceiling of the Chaldea Infirmary, or at least one of the rooms set aside for patients. She turned her head to examine her surroundings while at the same time Ophelia was trying to remember what happened before she lost consciousness, but her memories leading up to entering the Coffin for the Rayshift to the Singularity was a blur.

"Oh," Dr. Romani said upon entering her room, "you're awake Miss Phamrsolone."

"Dr. Romani," Ophelia said before attempting to sit up, but a sharp pain forced her to lay back.

"Careful," Romani said worryingly. "You suffered some injuries. Some were life-threatening, but you are on the road to recovery."

"What happened?"

Considering everything that happened and how the news might impact Ophelia it was understandable that Romani was reluctant, but he relented.

"Well..."

* * *

Around the same time, Lelouch was still in the cafeteria, the kitchen was finally open and preparing breakfast. Furthermore, Shirou finally made his way to the cafeteria and was quick to notice Lelouch. Upon the two making eye contact with one another Shirou made his way to the table Lelouch was seated at before sitting opposite of him.

"So what's on your mind, Lelouch?"

"Tomorrow we're going to the first of the seven singularities, so I wanted to ask have you considered summoning another Heroic Spirit?"

"Not really," Shirou admitted. "I didn't think you could have more than one, although I know you have become Mash's master."

"I summoned another Heroic Spirit today to boost our combat strength and her experience as a huntress could prove useful. Given that we don't know what awaits us in these singularities and considering the opposition I faced in Fuyuki I encourage you to consider summoning a second Heroic Spirit."

"But shouldn't our numbers be enough since you have two heroic spirits and Mash?"

"True," Lelouch said in agreement, "however we don't know what to expect in these singularities, and we don't know where to even search for the Holy Grail behind them. This may require us to split up so that we can cover more ground, and seeing that you have only one Heroic Spirit that will make you an easier target than me."

Shirou understood Lelouch's concerns and given how Lelouch, Olga, Mash, and Ritsuka had to search a whole city before Caster had told them where to find it only confirmed that finding the Holy Grail would be difficult. He was reluctant to agree because he didn't want others to fight for him, but at the same time, he was conflicted by the points Lelouch was bringing up.

"Even if I did who would I summon?"

"Well if I may I might have someone who could be both a good addition to your Saber-class servant and with extra skills that could also be of benefit to you," Lelouch said as he revealed a transparent case with an ancient arrow blackened with blood.

It had been on the chair next to him before presenting it to Shirou.

"This is the catalyst that can be used to summon Chiron, the trainer of many famous Greek heroes including Hercules, Jason, Achilles, and others," Lelouch explained before adding. "A man skilled in many things including archery, medicine and more all of which I suppose he would teach you, but he could put those skills to use as a multi-purpose role for your group."

"That's quite the resume," Shirou said clearly impressed especially since he had at least heard of Hercules and Achilles.

"If you are not comfortable with him then I do have some catalysts for Japanese Heroic Spirits if you preferred," Lelouch offered. "I am not trying to force this on you, but given what we are facing and the responsibility we have."

"And the lack of information of what kind of challenges we are facing," Shirou added knowing that Lelouch was going to say that next. "No, I agree with you but I…"

"Shirou?"

"No its nothing," Shirou said deciding not to continue that sentence.

"Well we won't leave until tomorrow so why not think it over."

Shirou felt a sense of relief, "thank you. So what are they making for breakfast?"

Lelouch wasn't sure, so he rose up from his chair to check out the service line. ]

"I didn't check actually, but I guess breakfast had a late start since I had heard some of the cooks attempted to reach the airport which is beyond the barrier, so I heard from Romani that a new intern they had brought in to help had taken over."

As Lelouch approached the service line where a variety of food would be displayed for your own choice to build your own meal Lelouch was surprised by the breakfast lineup.

"What the…"

"What is it Lelouch," Shirou asked before getting up to walk over to see what left Lelouch speechless. "Is that…pizza?"

"Whose idea is it to have pizza for breakfast?" Lelouch said both utterly surprised and annoyed by the cook's idea of a breakfast lineup.

Shirou and Lelouch were staring at the odd assortments of pizzas, but there were some breakfast-themed pizzas with sausages and bacon.

"Enjoy," the voice of the intern chef who had taken over the kitchen spoke.

The two stunned masters looked up and were surprised to see the new chef and the person now in charge of the cafeteria was a young woman around their age with green hair, yellow eyes and a fair skin complexion wearing a Chaldea uniform complete with a chef hat and apron.

"What kind of breakfast is this?" Shirou asked.

"The breakfast of champions," The green haired woman answered flatly.

"Why would you think pizza is a proper breakfast? Miss…uh," Lelouch said trying to grasp how anyone could think that pizza was an ideal meal for the most important meal of the day.

"I am called C.C. your new head chef," C.C. answered with an amused smirk.

* * *

A/N: I originally wasn't going to include C.C, but considering how I killed Ritsuka I thought I give her camo as a replacement chef. Does this mean she'll be a master for Chaldea, no she will not.

But she isn't a pointless cameo and a sign of further changes to the Code Geass canon to come later on, and she'll provide some interesting commentary and such here and there.

In chapter one of my other reasons for Lelouch to have a Ruler as his first servant is that he could provide command seals. I know extra command seals aren't needed, but I did so as a precautionary measure to play it safe and Shirou will get some extra command seals too.

I had almost changed my mind a few times before deciding on Lelouch summoning Atalanta as his third servant to give his group a little extra firepower. Not to mention a trained huntress of Atalanta's reputation will be useful to his group in other ways as well to show how far ahead Lelouch is planning for whatever situations they might be faced with.

And for Shirou, he will summon Chiron as his second servant.

As for questions about Zero as a Heroic Spirit rest assured I have something in mind for that, but to explain that would give out spoilers.

Next chapter Lelouch and Shirou will travel to France where they will face the Dragon Witch, although they are going in with a small group of servants altogether will it be enough to handle what dangers lie ahead or are they still outmatched?


	6. Chapter 6 Era of Dragons

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed the previous chapter.

This begins the first chapter of events in France, and I am not sure how many chapters this will take, but I am expecting at least longer compared to Fuyuki.

Battles with the average monsters might be short given the number of servants between Lelouch and Shirou, but it will be a good way for me to try and improve on my ability to compose a battle in written form.

That being said I am looking for a beta reader to help catch any mistakes I might've missed and help identify areas that could be improved.

I keep doing fanfics so I can improve my writing.

I do apologize that I wasn't able to update my Danganronpa story, but rest assured the chapter is in production, but I have been hitting a few snags and doing some additional research for something I am planning.

Now on with the chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **Era of Dragons**

Following a blinding flash, Lelouch opened his eyes upon a gentle wind blew against his face. The sun was shining down upon them while there were grasslands for as far as his eyes could see. Taking deep breaths as he collected himself following a successful Rayshift he turned around to see his Servants had arrived with him as well.

"Is this what it felt like?"

Shirou said having finished collecting himself following his first Rayshift.

"Yeah, but at least I didn't lose consciousness this time."

"You both seem alright," Mash offered as Arturia alongside Shirou's newest Heroic Spirit, Chiron of the Archer class, surveyed their surroundings.

"Fou," Fou replied hoping onto Lelouch's left shoulder.

"Fou, did you tag along again?" Mash said seemingly surprised by Fou's appearance.

"Did he sneak into your coffin Mash?" Lelouch asked raising an eyebrow as he gazed at the small creature who contently sat upon his shoulder.

"Probably or he sneaked into yours," Mash replied. "He seems unharmed, so as long as we return safely, Fou should be fine."

"So we just need to make sure we survive," Lelouch mused with a smile, "well let's get to it."

"Right," Mash said before checking the small watch-like device she wore on her right wrist. "I have confirmed the time axis coordinators we are in the year 1431 A.D."

"We're in the middle of the Hundred Years War, but right now it should be its respite period," Lelouch said having studied the time period before their arrival.

"Respite?" Shirou inquired since he wasn't too familiar with France's history which shouldn't be a surprise since the history of the capital of the EU isn't much of a priority for some schools under Britannian Rule.

"The Hundred Years War didn't last for the full one hundred years as the name imply," Mash began to explain. "The war during this era was relatively carefree compared to other conflicts. Captured Knights were released for monetary payments almost every day."

As Mash continued to give Shirou a quick history lesson, Amakusa gazed up at the sky above them and noticed something that prompted him to tap Lelouch's shoulder before gesturing for him to look up.

Lelouch's eyes widened at what he saw, which caused Mash and Shirou to notice.

"Lelouch, uh I mean sempai," Mash began before correcting herself having grown comfortable with referring to Lelouch as her sempai.

"The sky," Lelouch muttered his eyes widen in shock.

At that moment Lelouch's communicator beeped causing the holographic image of Dr. Romani to appear.

"Yes we're connected," Dr. Romani said seated behind his workstation, "it's not the best quality, but I have a video feed too."

Dr. Romani was met with silence as he noticed that everyone was looking up at the sky in stunned silence.

"Wait, what's wrong with all of you? Why are you staring up at the sky?"

"Doctor, I'll send you the visuals…what it this?" Mash replied now seemingly noticing the doctor talking to them.

It didn't take long for Mash to broadcast a visual of what she was seeing. Within a few moments on Chaldea's side the command center staff was receiving a visual of what appeared to be a large ring of light in the sky with a black hole seemingly drawing everything around the ring into it. It didn't seem it was going to suck in everything on the ground, but it was certainly an ominous sign as it stretched across the sky it seemed.

"What the," Dr. Romani said at a momentary loss for words, "A ring of light, no its some kind of magecraft cast over the starlight orbit. In any case, it's gigantic, at worst I wager it's as big as Northern Britannia. I can find no record of such a phenomenon occurring in this time period."

"This must be tied to the other seven singularities," Lelouch said trying to grasp what could the cause of such a phenomenon could be.

"I think you are right Lelouch," Dr. Romani said in agreement. "They could be part of the reason why the world in our time has been incinerated. We'll have to analyze it on our end, but in the meantime concentrate on searching for a leyline to establish a base camp so you can begin your search for the Holy Grail."

"Right, so let's get to work. We should find a city so we can get our bearings and maybe collect some intelligence to find out the exact state of affairs in this period," Lelouch suggested.

"I agree, and some information could help us along the way," Shirou said eager to get down to business.

As Lelouch and Shirou's group moved together seeking higher ground to gain a better vantage point to locate the nearest town to determine their exact location the two recalled their meeting in the briefing room that was being overseen by Lord El-Melloi II.

* * *

"Regrettably I'll be unable to accompany you two on your missions to the Singularities," Lord El-Melloi II admitted with a certain amount of frustration held back in his voice.

"So that means you don't have the capacity to Rayshift," Lelouch said which earned a cold stare from the older magus that confirmed that fact.

"That aside the Rayshift is operational again and I'll work alongside Dr. Romani to oversee operations during your expedition to the seven singularities."

"Have we learned anything new aside from the location and time period," Shirou asked deciding to steer the briefing towards a more productive direction.

"Nothing new I am afraid, so you'll be going in blind."

"At least we won't be alone," Lelouch commented referring to the Heroic Spirit gathered in the room with them now joined by the freshly summoned Chiron.

He looked the part of a Greek Hero dressed in leather armor and attire common for the time period he lived in. Chiron also had shoulder-length light brown hair and blue eyes while standing nearly six feet tall.

 _It's impressive how fast those two got along_ , Lelouch thought.

Lelouch assisted Shirou with Chiron's summoning and once it was done Chiron was very friendly.

"Anyway there isn't much else, so you better get going," Lord El-Melloi II said ending the morning briefing.

* * *

Returning to the present Lelouch and company reached the top of the largest hill they could find. Lelouch and Shirou struggled to see beyond the grassy horizon until Atalanta and Chiron noticed something in the distance.

"Master I see a group of men northeast of our location," Atalanta reported.

"I see them as well. That group appears to consist of soldiers," Chiron said providing confirmation.

"Maybe we could ask for directions," Shirou suggested.

"I was thinking the same thing, but we should leave the talking to our servants since neither of us knows French." Lelouch offered in agreement.

Both masters knew the language barrier would be an obvious problem on this mission if they had to speak to the locals, but thankfully their Heroic Spirits are summoned with all necessary knowledge of the modern world including knowing how to speak, read and understand every language. All of which was to avoid a Heroic Spirit suffering from crippling culture shock, but knowing all language would be invaluable to the group especially when visiting time periods with a language Lelouch and Shirou didn't understand.

Lelouch had taken some time to study French before their mission, but for a first contact situation with the locals, it was best to let their servants handle it. Lelouch reasoned that due to their general unawareness of what the situation was it best to avoid any actions that could bring unwanted suspicion or at worst hostility.

"Master," Atalanta began, "perhaps I should hang back."

Lelouch suspected the reason was due to her appearance, which she understood might cause the wrong impression. Knowing this Lelouch suggested something else that was both more of a tactically wise decision, and that would be more considerate for her.

"Good idea," Lelouch said in agreement before adding, "find a good vantage point and be ready to provide cover for us should things go sour. However, try not to kill them if you can since these soldiers are just normal humans."

"Understood," Atalanta replied.

Shirou didn't protest the decision, partly because he knew Lelouch gave that order because like him Shirou realized Atalanta was likely concerned her tail and ears could potentially spook the soldiers and give the wrong impression that could turn what should be a civil encounter and exchange for directions into a violent confrontation instead.

It took time, but the group managed to catch up to the group, as Chiron confirmed were in fact soldiers.

Saber approached the soldiers noticed the group behind her.

Atalanta had managed to find a good vantage point upon a hill with some bushes providing some cover, having traveled to the spot in her spirit form, to avoid being noticed by the traveling soldiers.

"Excusez-moi," Arturia began speaking in French trying to ask for directions, "pourriez-vous me dire où est la ville la plus proche? Nous avons perdu notre chemin."

The soldiers seemed agitated and suspicious of Lelouch, Shirou and the rest of their group but perhaps because of Arturia, they began telling the former king about a town nearby the fort they were stationed at.

Once she was finished the soldiers instructed, at least what Lelouch could determine from their gestures, for them to follow.

"Well," Shirou asked, "I am guessing it went well."

"Did you learn anything?"

"Not much, but the soldiers have been on edge. They have been patrolling the area between Vaucouleurs and the village of Domrémy, their fort is located on the outskirts of Vaucouleurs."

"On edge," Shirou commented seemingly confused, "but didn't Mash say there is supposed to be a respite right now during the ongoing war?"

"Yes, but what if the problem isn't enemy soldiers?" Lelouch asked as his eyes narrowed in suspicion. "If I am not mistaken Charles VII of France entered a peace treaty with Philip III, an ally of England."

"Then could the problem be similar to what you faced in Fuyuki?" Shirou asked, which he suspected was likely the case as well since he couldn't think of much that could make experienced soldiers so nervous as far as his own observations of the French soldiers revealed.

"Most likely," Lelouch answered, "which means we're on the right track. Now we just need to get a better idea of the situation to determine the source. Then we can plan our next moves from there."

The group, except Atalanta who opted to follow the group in spirit form, accompanied the soldiers to their fort on the outskirts of Vaucouleurs. The walk took roughly two hours, which was a little more than Lelouch had ever walked save for ten years ago during the invasion yet he pushed his body onward despite feeling weary as they neared their destination.

Once they arrived the group rested by the foot of a small tree, but as Lelouch leaned against it trying to catch his breath while his brow was covered in sweat, he heard Atalanta whisper to him.

"Master shall I investigate the fort for any information on the current state of affairs?"

"Yes," Lelouch said hoping that Atalanta would find something that could provide information to reveal what exactly has been happening.

However, the area around the fort's exterior did tell a tale of its own.

There was nothing to suggest the exterior of the wall was damaged, but some of the soldiers patrolling around the fort bore signs of oblivious injuries. Lelouch observed a pair of French Soldiers, one had an arm in a sling while the other was implying while being helped by his comrade.

"Master, I am doubtful whatever has been attacking soldiers isn't soldiers from England," Amakusa said as he approached his master while he had conducted his own inspection of the area.

"I agree there doesn't seem to be any usual signs of your typical battle between soldiers. The fort is seemingly undamaged from the outside, but why are all of the soldiers in such terrible shape?" Lelouch asked yet Amakusa was just as clueless as he was.

Lelouch knew from his studying of maps about France was sure of their location being near Jeanne d'Arc's home village of Domrémy.

 _The only_ _significant_ _conflicts during this stage of the Hundred Years War should've been the Siege of Compiègne where Jeanne d'Arc was captured. Then the next major conflict of note should've been the Battle of Gerberoy in 1435_ , Lelouch thought.

Lelouch ruled out the possibilities of bandits and Heroic Spirits being involved, the former would've been easily wiped out and couldn't have possibly inflicted such damage. The latter wouldn't have left survivors, so that narrowed down the possibilities.

 _Those impact craters we saw as we approached the fort_ , Lelouch thought while he remembered the fresh impact craters from the fort's cannons.

As Lelouch wondered what these soldiers fought that could've left the fort and the men in such a state Atalanta spoke to him.

"Master, the interior of the fort appears to have burned by a terrible fire."

Lelouch was slightly troubled by this revelation, especially since the fort's exterior wasn't damaged at all.

"That's odd given the fort's exterior, but I think whatever attacked them was a flying adversary."

"You are correct," Atalanta confirmed, "they were talking about dragons. They were apparently the ones who assisted the fort."

"Dragons," Lelouch said with some reasonable disbelief, but he remembered the hordes of skeletons he faced in Fuyuki yet he wondered if dragons even existed in the fourteen century.

"That would explain why we saw the cannonball impacts so far from the fort. They were the results of the soldiers attempting to hit their airborne adversaries," Amakusa said having deduced the reason for the unusual distance of the cannon impact craters they saw earlier.

"Romani," Lelouch asked into the communicator on his wrist, while mindful to keep it on audio only. "Were there any signs of dragons in fifteenth-century France?"

"No there shouldn't have been," Dr. Romani answered. "The only way was if a dragon was summoned, but you would need to possess the highest form of magecraft to summon just one."

"So a Caster-class servant is likely involved with the enemy then?" Amakusa said as he contemplated which Heroic Spirit could summon a dragon as did Lelouch.

"Probably," Dr. Romani noted.

"Hey Lelouch," Shirou said as he approached with Mash and Arturia in tow.

"Did you guys learn anything new?"

"Yes we did," Mash began. "We asked one of the soldiers while Chiron offered to treat their injuries."

Saber gestured to Chiron who was helping a pair of soldiers with their burns they had suffered from the dragons that had attacked the fort before Mash continued.

"According to them Charles VII was killed, murdered by a resurrected Jeanne d'Arc."

"Apparently he was burned alive by witches flames," Shirou added. "She arose as the Dragon Witch and unleashed an army of dragons upon France."

"I see," Lelouch said, but his expression was one of skepticism. "I know that according to history there are uncertain accounts of how Jeanne was captured at the Siege of Compiègne, which has been the subject of debate among scholars. One account claims the garrison commander of Compiègne's garrison Guillaume de Flavy closed the city gates on Jeanne and her soldiers as they attempted to retreat following a failed surprise assault against the Burgundians at Margny. The second claims this was a deliberate act of treachery as part of a secret deal to secure Jeanne's capture in exchange for the city being spared. Regardless Jeanne was captured, and most of her troops who didn't make it back into the city were presumably killed or captured as well, and it marked the decline of Guillaume de Flavy's career."

"So the Burgundians abandoned their attack on the town once they had Jeanne?"

"I am not completely sure, but the Burgundians were repelled. Still, Jeanne was too valuable of a prisoner to risk losing, so I suppose that was a factor. The Burgundians leader, Count John of Luxembourg, after Jeanne surrendered to Lionel, Bastard of Vendôme, handed her over to the politically independent Philip the Good, Duke of Burgundy and Count John's superior who was allied with England."

Lelouch explained to Shirou before finishing the rest of Jeanne's story.

"Jeanne was sold to the English by Philip the Good who then put her on trial overseen by Pierre Cauchon, a Bishop of Beauvais and member of the English Council at Rouen. Joan was convicted and burned at the stake on 30 May 1431, although during that time they tried to torture her and suffered humiliations to force Jeanne to admit she didn't hear the voice of God to demoralize the French. She never did up until they burned her at the stake and her demise didn't demoralize the French, but instead, it was the beginning of English's fortunes turning drastically against them beginning their decline that would cause them to lose the Hundred Years War later on."

"Is that why this time period has a singularity?" Arturia inquired.

Lelouch nodded, "yes I believe Jeanne's death represented a major turning point for the Hundred Years War, but it wasn't the only factor that played a part in England losing the conflict years later. At this point, France had begun to adopt many changes that would shape the rest of the world for centuries to come. There were innovations in military tactics, France reorganized their army into a professional one with capable commanders, and political principles and France was the first country to adopt human liberty and equality. All of which would contribute to the formation of the United Republic of Europia during the 19th century."

"Wow, so the war really did leave such an impact?" Shirou exclaimed, but he was more impressed by how much research and study Lelouch had done on the era.

"Well not every country followed every example made, but its proof that we live in an ever-changing world and sometimes to overcome an enemy invading your country you must adopt new forms of thinking and introduce new technology and more," Lelouch mentioned off-hand before contemplating something internally.

 _Britannia learned from their losses during the Hundred Years War._

The predecessor to the Holy Britannian Empire was created by the remnants of the British Empire had no doubt remembered the lessons their loss of the Hundred Years War had taught them, which Lelouch suspected was why it was also part of history class. Britannia not only learned from their failures, but the impacts their loss and efforts in the war had left were lessons they remembered when the remnants of the British Empire formed the Holy Britannian Empire. They were determined to never again repeat the mistakes of their ancestors.

 _The political and financial troubles caused by the Hundred Years War would lead to civil war in England, which left its own impact._ Lelouch thought as he recalled how their losses in the Hundred Years War affected England.

It was those lessons that helped ensure Britannia's victories in their campaign of expansion especially when they invaded Japan bringing in new innovations and updated tactics to overwhelm the Japanese whose military weapons and tactics were outdated thereby making it not only almost impossible for Japan to liberate itself it made other countries hesitant to get involved since at the time they didn't have anything to counter Britannia's Knightmare Frames and other newer technologies they introduced.

Thereby ensuring a war to retake Japan would be too costly for them to undertake, which was further defused by Britannia offering other superpowers offering more Sakuradite than Japan had offered to placate them.

At least until Britannia and the EU declared war on one another.

"Anyway, it seems Orléans is possibly where the Holy Grail is located," Lelouch asked.

"It seems that way, but it's a good place to start," Shirou said in agreement before some shouting was heard nearby.

"Master," Atalanta began before warning, "enemies are approaching the fort."

Shirou and Lelouch observed as four French Soldiers with weapons at the ready prepared to engage them. From their location, they saw a group of zombies approaching the fort. Lelouch counted forty zombies, which were likely various soldiers and civilians raised from the dead if their attire and condition was an indication.

"Atalanta find a suitable vantage point and provide cover," Lelouch ordered before addressing Mash and Amakusa. "You two assist the soldiers against them."

"Understood," Mash replied before joining Ruler as they rushed towards the approaching zombies.

Shirou had likewise ordered Arturia to assist Mash and Amakusa, but Chiron readied his bow while searching for any signs of additional enemies.

"We should be careful master," Chiron cautioned, "If dragons have been attacking this fort then we should expect them to attack."

"Right," Shirou said in agreement as he readied his own bow and arrow ready to provide support.

Mash and Amakusa quickly joined the French soldiers in fighting the zombie horde, but similar to the animated skeletons they faced the zombies, while somewhat more durable, were easily dispatched by the two in conjunction with the soldiers.

Mash entered the fray by parrying a blow from a zombie carrying a broken lance before swiftly using her shield to bash the skull of the zombie. Amakusa proceeded to begin cutting down one zombie after another with masterful sword strikes, but once Shirou's Saber joined the fray, the zombies were quickly wiped out.

 _Even the French Soldiers aren't having any trouble with him, which means…_

"Master, incoming from behind us," Atalanta warned.

"As I suspected the zombies were a distraction so we can be flanked from the rear."

"Are those dragons?" Shirou inquired as a horde of twenty winged beasts with two legs, a long tail and a long neck bearing similarities to a dragon…

"No those are wyverns, a sub-species of dragon. Still, I advise you, and Lelouch should take cover," Chiron answered while readying his bow.

"Atalanta, shoot those things down but be mindful for any Heroic Spirits nearby," Lelouch commanded suspecting the possibility there was a Heroic Spirit nearby possibly directing the wyverns.

"Understood," Atalanta replied before switched out of her spirit form while up in the tree she had chosen as a vantage point.

Chiron released his first arrow shooting a wyvern in the eye, quickly followed by a second arrow which effectively blinded the creature.

However, Atalanta had a different idea for another approach.

As her bow began to glow she spoke, "With my bow and arrows, I respectfully ask for the divine protection of the sun god Apollo and the moon goddess Artemis."

Atalanta's two arrows she had readied with her bow glowed brightly.

"I offer thee this calamity, Phoebus Catastrophe!"

The two arrows soared high into the sky above the approaching wyverns, but seconds later a flash of light from the sky herald a shower of glowing projectiles from the air. Lelouch could even begin to count how many there were, but the wyverns were suddenly engulfed in a hailstorm of arrows.

 _So that's Atalanta's Noble Phantasm…I never imagined it she had something with such destructive capabilities_ , Lelouch thought yet he was clearly impressed as her combat abilities exceeded his expectations.

Lelouch couldn't imagine nothing short of a Heroic Spirit surviving such an onslaught, and when the dust cleared, he saw the ground where the arrows fell littered with the corpses of wyverns.

"Impressive," Chiron complimented as Atalanta leaped down from the tree. "Your skills are truly a marvel Lady Atalanta."

"Thank you, but do not have to be so formal with me."

"That was quite the destructive display," Lelouch complimented with a pleased smile.

Thankfully the soldiers didn't see where it came from, but they weren't panicking at least instead welcoming it as a blessing from the heavens.

"Forgive me master, I should perhaps shift back into my spiritual form," Atalanta said as she noticed French Soldiers trying to figure out where the divine volley came from.

"Right…sorry about that," Lelouch replied before Atalanta nodded and faded back into the spirit world.

"Hey, Lelouch who did that?" Shirou said as he and the others came running.

"It was Atalanta, her Noble Phantasm wiped them out," Lelouch answered proudly.

"Wow she killed them all," Shirou said as he observed the carnage from a distance.

"I guess this obviously means all of you finished off the zombies," Lelouch inquired.

"Yes sempai," Mash answered before Amakusa began to explain.

"According to the soldiers the zombies are easy to handle, but it was the wyverns who have been the true scourge of the lands sent by the Dragon Witch. They have been inflicting the most damage by far."

"Right then we should probably get moving, but we shouldn't head straight to Orléans," Lelouch pointed out as he rested one hand upon his chin as a sign of contemplation.

Shirou was a little confused prompting him to ask. "What makes you say that?"

"Other than we know zombies and dragons are a threat we'll have to be mindful of and knowing a corrupt Jeanne d'Arc is the source of the Singularity here we don't know about any other possible opposition we could face. Charging straight at an enemy stronghold without intelligence of what kind of defenses they have and more is a reckless move that could get us killed," Lelouch answered thinking on a more tactical approach.

"Are you suggesting we head to one of the towns nearby to set up a staging area to plan our attack," Arturia asked, which Lelouch confirmed with a nod, "a sound plan given that we don't know if we'll have to face any other Heroic Spirits or Shadow Servants like the ones you faced in Fuyuki."

"Exactly, but once we have a better understanding of the situation, we can plan accordingly."

"Ok," Shirou said seeing no reason to argue against a reasonable plan, "any idea of what direction we should head in through. We each have a compass, but no map we can really use."

"Even if we brought one it would've been useless without knowing where the rayshift would land us," Lelouch said before a beeping from his communicator drew his attention.

"Actually using Chaldeas and Sheba we can pinpoint not just the Singularities across time and where, but we can actually track your exact locations using Chaldeas similar to a Global Positioning System. I can direct you to where you need to go," Dr. Romani offered.

"And you didn't mention this earlier because," Lelouch asked with a slightly annoyed expression.

"Because we had no idea where the Holy Grail was, but now we do."

Mash and Lelouch both sighed in annoyance, but they decided to let the matter go for now.

"Where is the nearest town from here?" Shirou asked.

"Let's see," Dr. Romani said as he spent a few minutes reviewing maps of the area, "the nearest one is the town of Châtillon-sur-Seine is southwest of your location. But I should warn you, especially you Lelouch, that it's quite the walk."

Lelouch felt a little uneasy but knowing he was going to regret it asked.

"How far are we talking?"

* * *

The sun was beginning to set and struggling to stand his feet a completely exhausted Lelouch. Since departing the fort, and guided by Dr. Romani, the group started heading for their next destination. However, after walking for hours, Lelouch's body began to give out.

Shirou merely regarded Lelouch with a look of sympathy, but he couldn't blame him since according to Dr. Romani it would take a full day of walking to reach the town, which was just the halfway point to their ultimate destination.

"Master," Atalanta began sternly, "you must be swifter than I."

"I am sorry I never expected we would have to travel like this," Lelouch answered bitterly, although he was just as annoyed by his situation as Atalanta was.

Even worse was the fact that he knew Atalanta was right, and Lelouch in hindsight should've considered summoning a Rider-class. To Lelouch's credit, however, he had managed to walk for four hours before his body finally gave out, although in the past he had spent much of his time wandering around Japan during the war trying to stay clear of the warzones.

 _Maybe grabbing a horse or two would've been a good idea, but I haven't seen any since we got here,_ Lelouch thought before wiping some sweat from his brow.

"We should probably find a place to set up camp for the night," Amakusa suggested.

"Agreed," Chiron said while Arturia nodded in agreement.

"There seems to be a farm just off the road," Atalanta spotted in the distance ahead of them.

"Do you think anyone is there?" Shirou asked as he tried to gaze at the farm in the distance, but his eyes couldn't make out anything.

"I am not noticing anything, but…wait," Chiron began before he seemingly noticed something.

"I am sensing a servant at that farm," Amakusa said detecting the presence of a servant at the farm ahead.

"Is it alone," Lelouch inquired.

"I think so, but I can't determine anything else about the servant from here. I am not a proper ruler for this war if you recall."

"I'll go with Ruler to the farm and investigate you should wait here," Arturia offered before she and Ruler hurried towards the farm.

The group waited for ten minutes as the two servants switched to spiritual forms in the hopes of getting the element of surprise upon the Heroic Spirit in question.

As they waited, Lelouch was seemingly on edge as he looked over his shoulder, which was something Mash and Shirou noticed.

"Hey, Lelouch are you alright?"

Lelouch didn't answer, but after a moment he turned to Shirou to ask, "Hey Shirou have you had the suspicious feeling that we are being watched?"

"Well," Shirou said as he rubbed one hand behind his head, "no but maybe that is a normal feeling since we are in unfamiliar territory."

"I suppose," Lelouch replied, but it did little to ease his concerns.

Almost five minutes later Arturia approached the group seemingly everything was in the clear, which prompted Shirou to ask.

"So is everything alright?"

Arturia smiled, "actually we found someone unexpected."

Perplexed and curious the group followed Saber to the farm, although the house where the farmer lived was seemingly untouched the barn was damaged, and much of the walls and fences surrounding the grounds were destroyed with clear signs of a battle having been waged possibly hours ago. Arturia led the group to the back of the house where three freshly dug graves with makeshift headstones stood. Standing silently was Amakusa while kneeling on the ground in prayer was a young woman with below-the-waist blonde hair tied into a long braided ponytail. She wore armor plating around her waist with her arms and forearms encased in armor while dressed in mostly purple, but her attire wasn't anything Lelouch expected a French soldier would've worn.

She had a rolled up banner lying against the wall of the house while sheathed and hanging from her hip was a sword.

As she finished praying the young woman stood up, which Amakusa decided to introduce the Heroic Spirit before them.

"Master, allow me to I introduce Jeanne d'Arc."

Shirou and Lelouch were surprised, but Jeanne merely smiled at them.

"Greetings I am of the Ruler class."

"A pleasure to meet you, I am familiar with your exploits," Lelouch said recovering from the surprise first and properly greeting Jeanne. "I am Lelouch Lamperouge."

"I am Shirou Emiya; likewise it's a pleasure to meet you."

Lelouch eyed the graves for a moment quickly deducing who they belonged to, "those are the graves of the people lived here aren't they?"

"When Arturia and I arrived we found that Jeanne had slain a trio of wyverns," Amakusa explained before elaborating further, "she had just finished burying the farmer and his family."

"I see," Lelouch said with a grim expression.

 _The house is_ _undamaged_ _so they might've been preparing to flee when they were attacked,_ Lelouch reasoned when he compared the condition of the untouched house to the damaged barn.

Jeanne eyed the rest of the group in the company of Lelouch and Shirou before asking what she knew was an obvious question. Still, it was an excellent way to change the subject, and there were some questions she had for them.

"I can tell most of your companions are servants, so I assume you and Mr. Emiya are masters?"

"Yes, we are," Shirou answered revealing his command seals.

"I see," Jeanne said taking in this information. "This Holy Grail War is wrong, so many of its traditional rules have been shattered."

"We know why and this is just part of a much larger conflict," Lelouch said.

"How so," Jeanne asked.

As Lelouch and Shirou took turns explaining the situation to Jeanne including Chaldea's existence, its purpose and humanity's incineration including its cause. Unknown to the group they were being watched by a shadowy creature that concealed itself in the shadows of the house.

Jeanne quietly listened to the pair as they explained the situation, she remained silent but after finishing their lengthy explanation and updating her on the situation.

"I see, and I understand now," Jeanne said before she was silent for a few moments which was understandable since it was a lot to take in. "To humanity and the world was incinerated, which makes my worries seem so trivial."

"You can't blame yourself. You didn't know what was going on," Shirou said reassuringly.

"Actually that is the worse part," Jeanne replied much to Lelouch and Shirou's confusion. "You see as a Ruler I should have the means to recognize the true name of servants and possess command spells, but when I materialized a few hours ago not only do I lack those skills my overall abilities have been weakened as well. Thankfully being summoned within my own homeland has helped me."

Shirou contemplated something before asking, "It could be possible that the existence of a second Jeanne d'Arc could be a problem?"

"Not normally because Romani once told me there were rare cares of simultaneous summoning. Of course, this isn't a normal Holy Grail War," Lelouch acknowledged. "Maybe whatever corrupted the Jeanne leading the dragons might have something with you being weakened."

"Maybe," Amakusa said yet like his master he wasn't sure if that was the cause.

"Let me ask you then," Lelouch began speaking to Jeanne, "what do you plan to do?"

"Jeanne closed her eyes before opening if as she made a decision, "my objective is clear. I must go to Orléans and defeat this Dragon Witch version of myself."

"Then our goals are the same then," Mash said before Lelouch nodded at her.

"Your help will be invaluable since you lifted the siege of Orléans while you were alive, so your knowledge of the city and castle will be useful to us. Even so, it's still no reason to launch a head-on assault," Lelouch noted as he saw meeting Jeanne as a stroke of good luck since her experience and knowledge of Orléans will be beneficial.

"Thank you, and I am glad none of you were planning on attacking Orléans head on."

"Of course that would be tactically foolish since we don't even know if another version of you, zombies and dragons are the only opposition we'll be facing."

"If summoning dragons are supposed to be the highest form of magecraft then we should expect our enemy to have Heroic Spirits on their side," Chiron pointed out, which was a possibility that both Arturia and Amakusa agreed with.

"And we should avoid any populated towns along the way as well too," Lelouch mentioned off-handily.

"It is because of Jeanne?" Shirou asked.

"Yes and no," Lelouch answered before he explained. "Consider Jeanne's current state as a ruler, and given how she has been weakened and deprived of select abilities common to her class. Another possibility for that is the likelihood that there is already another Ruler who has those abilities. Not only can Ruler-class servants know the name of any Heroic Spirit, but it's possible for a Ruler-class servant to track our movements to some degree is it not?"

"I am afraid that is true," Amakusa admitted, "although I do not have that ability myself, but a ruler summoned to preside over a Holy Grail War would."

"Basically their Jeanne can possibly detect us," Atalanta inquired which Amakusa confirmed with a nod.

"Of course it's possible since none of us were summoned here we might go undetected for a time, but we should act on the assumption that we are." Amakusa cautioned sagely.

"I get it," Shirou said understanding why Lelouch wanted to steer clear of any populated towns. "If we go to any towns and if their Ruler can track our movements we could only endanger them with our presence."

"Exactly," Lelouch confirmed, "however if these people attempting to leave is any indication the towns we might come across could be abandoned. With dragons running wild here I can't imagine a lot of people would stick around and try to seek the safety of a well-defended town or city that is far away. Hopefully, that will be the case so we can avoid any unnecessary causalities that might result from our presences in those towns."

"That sounds like a wise idea," Jeanne offered in agreement.

* * *

Meanwhile some miles away in the middle of a snowy field, which was highly unusual since it was early May, where seated upon a tree stump was a young woman of seventeen. She was dressed in an ornate white gown covered by a light blue cape lined with white fur and gold designs. Her skin was pale, and she had icy blue eyes with waist-length white hair wearing a gold headband while she was caressing a blonde-haired doll with a loop-crown on its head.

"I see," the girl spoke as she gave her doll her undivided attention, "so those two masters come from the future."

The girl was having a one-sided conversation, but no one else was in the area with her.

"Perhaps I'll follow them, but I suppose it explains why I was summoned here without a master. Lead me to them Viy."

The girl leaped down from her tree stump before the white hair girl walked away, leaving behind two frozen wyverns before switching to spirit form.

* * *

A/N: this felt like a good point to end the chapter.

And yes the servant who appeared at the end is who you guys think it is, and at this time I want to thank both deviant art users Greatkingrat88 and operic2112 for their help in adapting her history, family and everything else tied to her to the Code Geass universe.

Greatkingrat88 was especially a big help in both bringing her in and his contributions to this story given that he is more history-savvy than I am.

I'll reveal it all next chapter, but remember that its all based on everything I could gather from Akito of the Exile, Code Geass, the light novels. None of them didn't tell us much about Russia's overall history, but we do know it didn't become part of the EU until sometime after Great Britain was taken over and before the invasion of Japan, which sometimes afterward it was conquered by Britannia.

It's probably part of the reason I ended up focusing much of my time on this story because I am very eager to introduce her and the story behind how her family fits into the CG universe.

Speaking of which, from what I have learned it seems as far as Code Geass World History is concerned nothing much changed for the Hundred Years War given how Jeanne is an crucial figure in the EU.

And unlike the Code Geass's version of Jeanne, her relationship and interactions with a particular pizza lover will be more in line with the Fate version of Jeanne. I don't want to reveal any spoilers, but something to look forward to.

I feel a little disappointed the battle in this chapter was a bit short, but given the team our two masters have I suppose it was hard to really imagine them giving them much trouble especially when they start unleashing Noble Phantasms.

I am going to have to really up the difficulty in the next chapter.

Next chapter the group will meet Jeanne Alter, but they'll meet some friends as well too.


	7. Chapter 7 The Permafrost Empress

Special Thanks to Darklord11 for being the beta for this chapter, and to Greatratking88 for his help in working/integrating Anatasia and Russia's history into Code Geass World history.

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed and I apologize for the delay for this chapter's update since I had the holidays and the new years to attend to (Belated Happy New Years everyone). Not to mention there was a bit of research that had to be done too which delayed things a bit but let's move on.

Or instead, let's move on after I quickly answer Jason wu's review since I couldn't respond to his.

* * *

I agree, and I see more interesting dialogue, both serious and comical if I just stick to the fate verse than the Jeanne from the spin-off manga (which was why I made a note of that in the previous chapter because I suspected a few people might inquire about that).

Depends on the spirit, which could be good or bad (I can't elaborate on that without spoilers).

I feel its good to alter events a bit or a lot if it works better because just doing a complete rehash of canon events would just boring for most folks, so I say always find a way to shake it up a little.

That's the plan, and come the seventh singularity you guys will see a difference.

Well I have something in mind, but that's a spoiler however he won't get his Geass until much later, or at a point where having it wouldn't make things too easy.

Lelouch's strength in magecraft, or at this "current level," is his more extensive knowledge making him around Rin's level, BUT…as he levels up he'll become his own magus with his own unique strength as he grows as both a person and mage. I didn't want to give him too much from the start to keep it challenging him for him.

* * *

Now that is done time for the chapter.

* * *

 _-telepathic communication-_

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 **The Permafrost Empress**

The following day Lelouch and Shirou led their servants as they continued on their long trek to their destination. The group resumed their journey at daybreak, although aside from the occasional run-ins with some wyverns and zombies they had yet to encounter any other servants.

Along the way, they passed by a pair of wagons and the decaying remains of those who had been trying to flee the wyverns, which led Lelouch to ponder something.

 _Those zombies_ , Lelouch thought.

The zombies they had seen at the fort and along the way, since they left were mostly intact save for some light injuries and damaged clothing.

 _Yet every victim of the wyverns have been wholly dismembered and eaten so how?_

Lelouch was confident most of the zombies they slew were of those who had recently died, but given the state of the victims who were killed by the wyverns, it was highly unlikely they were raised.

 _Even if other zombies killed those people, who killed those who became the first set of zombies before setting them loose?_

"Hey Lelouch," Shirou asked, "Are you alright?"

"Oh," Lelouch replied. "I am fine I was just thinking about something."

"What is on your mind master," Amakusa inquired who was just as curious as was the next person.

"The zombies," Lelouch answered before elaborating. "Given what the wyverns do to their victims who or what has been killing those who later raised them as zombies? I am talking about who raised them originally before setting them loose."

"I see," Amakusa replied before smirking, "the answer to that could reveal the identity of an enemy servant."

"Exactly," Lelouch said, "I am not expecting an instant answer, but if we find out what killed these people before they were raised as undead we maybe find clues about who or what was responsible."

"And learn facts about a potential enemy servant so we can be ready for them," Saber said agreeing with the idea.

* * *

Back in Chaldea, C.C. was walking alone down one of the base's corridors until she entered an area of the structure that seemed vacant judging by the dust and dimmed lights after she passed through a sealed door requiring a keycard. The green haired woman silently walked down the darkened corridor before reaching another secured door.

Taking a deep breath, she swiped a different keycard through the reader opening the door.

Inside was a small white circular-shaped room that appeared to be a reception area. There was a round table in the center with two red crescent-shaped sofas, one opposite of the other with the table in-between them.

"Good morning," another in the room greeted whose voice was clearly female, "How has the role of the chief of the cafeteria has been for you?"

"It would be better without the complaints."

The other woman sighed, who sat on the sofa opposite of C.C. as the latter sat down across from her. The shadows and the lack of lighting concealed her from view, but C.C. was familiar with the room's occupant.

"Well, that's to be expected when you serve nothing but pizza."

"Anyway," C.C. said quickly changing the subject, "I trust they had been sent to support Lelouch and Shirou?"

"Yes," the woman said before pulling back a sleeve to reveal three command seals upon her right hand, "they will only intervene if necessary through. I hope it won't be since it might make it difficult to stay hidden."

C.C. smiled, "I am glad to hear it."

"So who is helping you?" The woman sitting opposite of her in the shadow asked. "I can't imagine you could've given me access to this part of Chaldea and the prototype especially since I helped you get in as a new intern for the cafeteria when Area 11 was getting too hairy for you."

"My unexpected sponsor as you could say wishes to stay anonymous for now," C.C. answered much to the other woman's annoyance. "Besides isn't their success in your best interests too?"

The other woman sighed, "of course."

"Don't worry my sponsor will reveal himself to you later," C.C. said before turning her head as if someone else has begun speaking to her. "Oh there you are, I guess I can still talk to you. Anyway, could you hold on a moment?"

"Is it Marianne again or someone else?"

C.C. nodded, but the woman sitting across from her was confused since it didn't clarify who it was still.

"How is Lelouch doing," C.C. said as she was focusing on the person interrupting her conversation. "He's fine he has traveled to the first of the seven singularities. He has gone to France during 1431 A.D. with a serious dragon infestation problem."

 _I am pretty sure the report said those things were wyverns_ , The woman observing the seemingly one-sided conversation noted.

"They are still trying to track down the Holy Grail, but they are following up on some leads. Now if you would excuse me, Marianne," C.C. said ending her conversation with Marianne vi Britannia, Lelouch's mother before sighing and giving the other woman in the room her attention.

"Who would've thought the son of your previous contract would not only be here, but he would become one of the champions of humanity," The other woman commented.

C.C. smiled as she recalled how Marianne reacted when she told Lelouch's own mother that his son had not only become a Master with Chaldea but was now one of two masters fighting to restore time and the world.

If only C.C. could've seen her face, which was regrettable.

 _I wish I knew how she could do that_ , the woman sitting across from C.C. wondered.

It was something that has perplexed her since they knew each other, which wasn't helped by the fact that C.C. didn't know how could communicate with those no longer living, those like her and those with a special connection to C.C. herself.

"Sorry about that," C.C. said apologetically, "that woman just picks the worst times."

"You hardly have control over her, so I suppose it can't be helped."

"Maybe, but it's annoying that ever since the world outside came to an end, she has pestered me more and more."

The other woman sighed deciding to get the conversation back on track.

"Anyway, you told me you once knew Jeanne d'Arc."

C.C. nodded in confirmation, "I did."

"I remember you said she was your first?"

"Yes, and we had some good times together," C.C. answered with a smirk before her expression changed from joyful to one of disappointment. "Unfortunately part of Jeanne's problem was that she was too nice. She might've led soldiers into battle as a flag bearer and lifted the Siege of Orléans, but she lacked a certain ruthlessness and could never bear unnecessary casualties."

"Casualties are inevitable in war," the other woman commented.

"I agree, and Jeanne understood this, but even then she tried to keep unnecessary bloodshed to a minimum. It was one of the factors that doomed her to capture."

"You did try to break her out of prison didn't you?"

"Yes, but as you can probably guess my attempts weren't successful," C.C. admitted with a defeated sigh.

"Yes I know how her life ended, so that is evidence enough," the woman noted before asking, "then would she be a hindrance to the group?"

C.C. contemplated that for a moment before she answered.

"I am not sure about Shirou, but Lelouch I am confident will keep everyone on track otherwise the servants you summoned will have to get involved. Hopefully, Jeanne won't be too much of a nagging mom to them."

* * *

Suddenly Jeanne d'Arc sneezed.

"Bless you," Lelouch replied on reflex out of common courtesy.

"That was odd," Jeanne asked clearly confused over the fact a Heroic Spirit like her sneezed which shouldn't have happened.

"Maybe someone is talking about you? I heard from the doctor that people sneeze when someone is talking about you." Shirou suggested, which Jeanne accepted with a sigh because that was likely the case given the actions of the Dragon Witch.

"Lelouch I think you are onto something," Chiron said gesturing for Lelouch to come over to him while the former was knelt down over a slain zombie.

Lelouch, Shirou, and their Heroic Spirits encountered a small horde of zombies. Despite their formidable numbers the six Heroic Spirits swiftly dispatched them, but they were mindful to keep their bodies intact as possible so Chiron could examine them.

Examining the dead wasn't a skill Chiron had, but could at least help identify anything unusual. If he found an injury or something that wasn't affected by more conventional means, then it could be a clue.

Most of them were taken down with a single arrow to the head, but others were cleaved in two by the sword wielders in their combined party.

"This is the third woman I have seen with the exact wounds."

"Interesting," Lelouch said as Shirou joined the two.

"What did you find?"

"This woman was killed by being impaled upon spikes, and judging how the penetration points are scattered across her body she was trapped in something filled with spikes," Chiron answered before Lelouch realized what it was.

"Something like an Iron Maiden I wager."

"An Iron Maiden?" Shirou asked.

"A specially made coffin used for torture and sometimes execution filled with sharp spikes. They were typically used in Europe, but I am not sure if they were used in this era," Lelouch answered.

"Dr. Romani," Mash called, but instead of the holographic image of Romani, the image of Lord El-Melloi II appeared.

"Lord El-Melloi II," Shirou said surprised by him instead of Dr. Romani.

"The good doctor is taking care of Miss Phamrsolone for the time being so I am filling in," Lord El-Melloi II answered before they could even ask what would've been an obvious question. "To answer Mr. Lamperouge's question, Iron Maidens are generally an eighteenth-century myth, although the idea of similar devices has been around for thousands of years. Evidence of them actually used is shaky at best."

"I see, but still there are two additional pieces of evidence," Lelouch said because being impaled by an Iron Maiden-like device was only the beginning.

"I agree," Chiron began, "as far as I can tell this woman had all of her blood drained from her."

"Compared to the ones who died because they were attacked by zombies the amount blood surrounding some of those slain confirmed it. The women who were killed by an Iron Maiden had their blood drained out." Lelouch said as he glanced at the bodies of the women whose injuries at the time of their death suggested they were killed by other zombies before whatever curse raised them to spread to her after she died.

"Yet some men had their blood drained as well, but they weren't killed the same way the female victims were," Amakusa said while he knelt down next to a slain male zombie dressed in what appeared to be tattered farming attire.

Unlike the females, the only indication of what might've killed him were two puncture marks on his neck.

"I am certain a vampire killed this one. Other than the arrow in this man's head he has no other injuries that could explain losing so much blood," Amakusa said with a grim expression.

"So unless the enemy has vampires in their ranks the enemy has Heroic Spirits who are vampires or is associated with them as part of their myth and history," Lelouch said because there are very few Heroic Spirits with a connection to vampires.

 _There is one more thing that identifies who it is_ , Lelouch thought as he remembered a Halloween Party the Student Council held at Ashford Academy months ago.

It annoyed Lelouch, but at the same time, the history behind Milly Ashford's costume was proving inadvertently useful even though it was bringing back from discomforting memories from the Halloween Party he would rather forget. Pushing those unpleasant memories aside Lelouch asked the question that could confirm his suspicions.

"Could Elizabeth Báthory become a Heroic Spirit?"

"Who is she?" Shirou asked who likely never heard of her with Lelouch having learned about her at his school's Halloween Party.

"Known as the Blood Countess, a Hungarian noblewoman who between 1640 A.T.D. and 1664 A.T.D. with the aid of collaborators tortured and killed hundreds of young women. The exact number isn't clear, but it is generally believed the number of victims was at least six hundred and fifty, but the exact number of victims has been debated." Lord El-Melloi II answered having heard story as well.

"How did she get away with such crimes for so long," Arturia asked with a hint of restrained anger.

Lelouch sighed before explaining, "It was because she was a member of the nobility. Originally Elizabeth's victims came from the villages that dotted her land under her authority. Most of her victims were the daughters of local peasants lured to her castle with the promises of good wages as servants while others were abducted and brought to the castle by force. Her crimes drew the attention of the king and other noble families when Elizabeth, who could no longer obtain any more victims among the peasants, who probably realized what was happening to the women going to her castle."

"Even if the peasants complained to others they did nothing seeing them as too far beneath them to care," Amakusa said before adding. "It was only when their daughters began disappearing did it prompt a response. Is that right master?"

"Exactly," Lelouch answered. "She began with those from minor families of the nobility, but the rumors about her actions continued to spread leading to her to be caught red-handed and promptly arrested. She was given the guilty verdict thanks to testimonies from her servants and others, but she escaped execution due to the political fallout it would've caused, so she was locked away in indefinite solitary confinement. They completely sealed her into a windowless room leaving only holes for ventilation and passing food through. She died four years later when the smell of rotting food came from her prison confirming her end."

"Her actions and infamy persist to this day with her being the inspiration for Sheridan Le Fanu's story Carmilla coupled with her actions became associated with the vampire myth." Lord El-Melloi II said helping conclude the story.

Shirou felt chills go down his spine while wondering how someone like Elizabeth could become a Heroic Spirit.

"At least we have likely identified one enemy Heroic Spirit," Atalanta said as she maintained a watchful vigil for any hostiles.

"Indeed, but it's merely a question if she and the Dragon Witch are the only Heroic Spirits we have to worry about," Lelouch commented while he grew uneasy with the situation.

* * *

The following day, it was close to noon when Lelouch, Shirou, and their servants reached Châtillon-sur-Seine. At first, they considered avoiding it, but upon seeing columns of smoke rising from the city, the group decided to investigate it.

Hurrying as fast as their legs could carry them, but Shirou and Lelouch couldn't keep up, so they were picked up by Chiron and Amakusa respectably and carried to their destination when they fell behind.

Once they arrived at the burning remains of the city the masters were quick to direct their servants.

"We should hurry," Shirou suggested while he was worried there could be someone in need of help. "Someone could still be alive!"

"Doctor can detect if there is anyone alive from here?" Mash asked prompting the holographic projection of Romani to appear.

"I am sorry Mash there isn't anyone left alive," Dr. Romani reported.

Shirou was frustrated over the fact they had arrived too late to save anyone, but Lelouch calmly addressed Romani.

"Are you detecting any servants in this area?"

"I picked up some, but they were already moving away from the city as you approached," Dr. Romani said before a beeping from his console on his side alerted him of potential danger. "Wait I am detecting hostiles surrounding you, the people who were killed in the attack are already rising again as zombies."

"We don't have a choice," Lelouch said readying his own weapon, "we must eliminate them. Otherwise, they'll just run around causing us and anyone left alive in France havoc."

"Right," Shirou said as he readied his bow.

"However," Lelouch said cautiously glancing over his shoulder, "keep an eye out for any servants? They could've left an Assassin-class servant behind if they have one to get us while we're occupied."

"Mash, stay close to the master," Amakusa advised assuming a defensive stance.

"Roger that," Mash said readying her shield.

Arturia raised her sword and began cutting down the nearest zombies, but was mindful to stay close to Shirou. Chiron joined Atalanta in shooting the zombies furthest from the Arturia and Amakusa to keep them from being potentially overwhelmed.

No one took count of how many zombies they were faced with, but despite their considerable numbers, the four Heroic Spirits with support from their masters had little difficulty dispatching them. Most of them went down with a clean cleave in two from the sword wielders of their group or had their heads bashed by Mash's shield, while those with a ranged weapon picked off the zombies with a well-placed headshot.

Their movements were slow and seemingly stiff, which only made them easier targets for the skilled archers among them.

The battle didn't last long, so it was over within ten minutes, however…

"We have a problem," Dr. Romani reported seemingly troubled by the news he had to report, "the servants I was tracking have just reserved course. They are heading your way!"

"How many?" Lelouch asked.

"I am counting five confirmed servants heading this way, but they are moving so fast. I suggest you retreat for now."

"Agreed," Lelouch answered although a part of him wanted to crush the enemy here and now he knew that wouldn't be wise. "We're at a tactical disadvantage not knowing who the other enemy servants are. We should withdraw for now."

Unfortunately, Shirou and Jeanne didn't feel the same way.

"I won't run, I must find out what their true intentions are!" Jeanne replied as she stood her ground.

"We may be equal in numbers, but we don't know what we are up against. We don't even know if five servants are all there is on the enemy's side," Lelouch argued.

"Lelouch maybe we can take care of this here and now otherwise more people will just get killed," Shirou said, and Lelouch could see the same defiant look in his eyes in Jeanne's eyes.

"That's crazy," Dr. Romani shouted believing Jeanne and Shirou were making a mistake. "You guys need to run. Lelouch said it, you are at a tactical disadvantage. We don't even know what kinda of classes the enemy servants are."

"I am sorry master, but I don't think we can persuade them," Amakusa pointed out, "however Mash you should take Lelouch and withdraw. He will be a liability if he stays here, no offense master."

Lelouch sighed in defeat, although he didn't want to admit it out of pride. However, considering the intensity of a battle between servants given his past experience in Fuyuki, it was likely best if he was away from the fight.

"Sorry sempai," Mash said before grabbing Lelouch and throwing him over his shoulder before running away from the town.

Shirou didn't protest since he knew out of everyone here Lelouch wasn't the type best suited for direct combat, although he wasn't going to fight a servant the situation is likely to become chaotic once the enemy servants arrive.

"Shirou you perhaps consider retreating with them for now. You don't have the strength to fight a servant," Arturia warned.

"Maybe so," Shirou admitted reluctantly, "however I can't sit back on the sidelines and do nothing."

"Are you crazy," Dr. Romani exclaimed, "you'll just get killed which will result in the deaths of your servants!"

"I'll stand with you and help you," Jeanne offered.

"I appreciate that," Shirou answered, but despite Dr. Romani's warning they were prepared to face the enemy head-on.

* * *

Meanwhile moving further and further away from the burnt city were Lelouch and Mash. Despite his annoyance being carried over Mash's shoulders like a bag of potatoes, Lelouch reaches out to Amakusa through a telepathic connection the two created using the master and servant connection.

 _-Is Shirou still refusing to retreat?-_

 _-Yes, he is stubbornly refusing to leave the battlefield.-_

Lelouch couldn't understand why Shirou was insistent on fighting with his Heroic Spirits. He could've accepted if he wanted to be on hand to provide extra magical energy and range support in some form, but Lelouch knew with five enemy servants that would be suicidal.

 _Is he trying to prove something?_

Lelouch was baffled by Shirou's insistence to fight with them. He couldn't understand the reason for it, which he had to assume Lelouch probably didn't know Shirou as well as he thought. Lelouch's thoughts were interrupted by Amakusa through their telepathic connection.

 _-Master, we could withdraw from the battle using Shirou and his servants to cover our escape.-_

 _Is he suggesting we abandon them?_

The former prince was surprised, but the logical part of his mind knew with so many uncertainties surrounding the upcoming battle withdrawing until they could engage the enemy under more favorable conditions was tactically safer, and it assured victory as well.

On the other hand, the loss of Arturia and Chiron would be a massive blow to their combat strength. Of course, that wasn't the only reason Lelouch was hesitating to agree to abandon Shirou and his servants.

 _-Let's wait and see what happens. If anything we can at least learn more about our opposition.-_

 _-Understood-_

 _-If the battle begins to go against us then we'll retreat anyway we can.-_

That answer satisfied Amakusa for the time being, but it was a difficult decision especially considering the possibility if they did do such a thing and if Shirou and his servants somehow survived the resulting fallout could be too costly.

"We should be safe her sempai," Mash reported as she came to a stop before a lush forest on the outskirts of the town, but far enough away for Lelouch to stay out of harm's way and still be close enough to provide Atalanta and Amakusa with magical energy.

"Don't let your guard down," Lelouch began as he used his right hand to open a supply pouch on the right side of his waist.

 _I hope this works_ , Lelouch thought using a small iron rod to draw a rune on the ground at his feet before planting a red gemstone in the center causing it to glow faintly.

Mash glanced over her shoulder wondering what Lelouch was doing.

* * *

Meanwhile, Shirou, Jeanne, Arturia, Chiron and the rest of Lelouch's servants came face to face with the enemy Heroic Spirits led by the other Jeanne. Even though wasn't there physically he could see and hear everything though Amakusa thanks to the telepathic link, which was modified using Magecraft to briefly connection his hearing and sight for a short time requiring mutual consent between the two.

Jeanne was surprised by how identical her doppelgänger was to her with the only difference being her black outfit and pale skin and pale blonde hair.

Otherwise, beyond those differences, they were virtually identical.

The other Jeanne was seemingly surprised by the appearance of her other self as she broke the silence.

"What on Earth is this? I never realized something like this could happen." The Dark Jeanne commented before she began laughing, but in-between her laughing fits she said. "Could someone please pour some water on me. This is bad, its just so awful I might actually lose it…I'll die from laughing."

Jeanne Alter continued laughing, but when no one tried to interrupt her, she continued to speak to a silently stunned Jeanne.

"Take a look Gilles at that girl, what is she? A mouse, a wimp or a worm? Either way, they are so puny I cannot muster any sympathy for them," Jeanne Alter asked before regaining her composure, yet she possessed an evil smile on her face. "Yes comparing them to mice is an insult to mice especially since this country could only cling to me. Don't you think so Gilles…Oh?"

It was then Jeanne Alter remembered she didn't bring Gilles along.

"Oh, I forgot we didn't bring Gilles along."

"Who…who are you?" Jeanne d'Arc asked.

"I could ask you the same question," Jeanne Alter replied. "So as a leader I'll answer that. I am Jeanne d'Arc, the saint devoted to France...the other me."

"What," Jeanne interjected, "nonsense you are no saint just as I am no saint. However, that is a thing of the past. More importantly, why are you doing this?"

"Why?" Jeanne Alter asked clearly confused by the question. "As the same Jeanne d'Arc, I thought you would understand. Are you stupid or something? The reason I attacked this city is oblivious because I seek to destroy France. Using political and economic means would take too long, so I decided to simply destroy it all."

"Such foolishness!" Jeanne shouted in disbelief.

"Such foolishness?" Jeanne Alter said with a raised eyebrow. "We are the foolish ones, Jeanne. Why did you want to save this country and bring salvation to these people?"

Suddenly the calm on Jeanne Alter's face switches to one filled with rage.

"All the while they spat on us and betrayed us!"

Jeanne d'Arc was shocked, but she couldn't come up with a counter-argument which allowed Shirou to interject.

"Hold on a second?" Shirou shouted causing Jeanne Alter to glare at him. "It's true you were locked out of the city you were defending, but France did try to get you released. Besides, it was the British you executed you after you were handed over, so why aren't you attacking them instead?"

"Well that's a somewhat more intelligent question," Jeanne Alter answered. "I haven't forgotten Britain, and you can be sure I'll put that country to the flame next just like I did to the Bishop who sentenced me to death."

Jeanne Alter's admittance of murdering Bishop Cauchon wasn't as troubling to some, but what was truly unsettlingly was Jeanne Alter's smile. Her smile was not only unsettling at how twisted it was, but also how much bloodlust was radiating from it.

"However since the people did lock me out of Compiègne allowing me to be captured by the Burgundians before I was handed over to the British, so they betrayed me." Jeanne Alter explained before her dark smile grew wider. "Besides...since I was summoned in France I might as well destroy them first so ultimately it's more convenient for me to repay France for abandoning me first."

Shirou was furious as a righteous fury grew within him.

"I will be fooled no longer nor will I be betrayed. I no longer hear the voice of the Lord, which means this country is no longer blessed. So I will destroy it, in accordance with the Lord's grief. I will cut away all of the bad seeds at the roots. As long as humans exist my hatred shall exist, so I shall turn France into a land of the dead. That is how the new Jeanne d'Arc reborn through death shall save this country!"

Jeanne Alter's features slipped again from a calm expression into one of rage.

"A worthless pretty virgin girl like you cannot understand because you pretend that you don't see hatred and joy who is incapable of human growth."

* * *

 _-That woman is insane-_

Lelouch commented to Amakusa through their telepathic link.

 _-Agreed, but her complexion is identical to the corrupted Saber we faced.-_

Lelouch did indeed notice that which confirmed the enemy Jeanne was probably corrupted in a similar fashion the Saber they faced in Fuyuki was.

Suddenly Lelouch felt a sense of danger that prompted him to break his telepathic connection with Amakusa to focus on the fact an enemy servant broke his barrier.

Lelouch made a mental note to thank Leonardo for teaching him how to create the bounded field he was using, which had likely just saved his life.

The Bounded Field Lelouch created was small, but it was designed specially to detect a particular disturbance. Specifically when a Heroic Spirit shifts from spiritual form to physical form. Unless they are an assassin class with a high level of presence concealment the barrier would react the moment something or someone shifted from spirit to physical form.

Thankfully the attacker wasn't of the Assassin-class.

"LOOK OUT!"

Lelouch shouted before instinctively dodging to the left, which was a wise decision because Lelouch would've lost his head instead of some strands of black hair. Mash responded instantly as did their attacker who brought up their rapier to block Mash's counterattack. The impact of Mash's shield against the enemy's sword forced the wielded back allowing Lelouch to get behind Mash.

"Impressive," Lelouch's attacker complimented, "I thought that barrier was designed to detect my presence, but that wasn't its real function was it?"

The Heroic Spirit who had attacked Lelouch was young, possibly late teens, with shoulder-length blonde hair, blue eyes, and a fair skin complexion. Their attire included white form-fitting pants, a light-green coat trimmed with gold with a white collared shirt complete with a pink cravat. Lastly, they wore a blue hat with a pink plume and a white cape shaped like feathered wings.

 _Is that a man or a woman?_

Lelouch couldn't tell what gender the Heroic Spirit was, but at first glance, one could mistake them for a woman yet Lelouch's experience with Arturia and Leonardo reminded him not to assume someone's gender by appearance alone.

"I am the Knight of the White Lily, Chevalier d'Eon," Chevalier said as their introduction. "I am a Berserker-Saber class servant."

"A what!?" Lelouch asked alarmed by the implications.

"Traditionally I am summoned as a Saber-class however my master has forced Mad-Enhancement on all of us making us akin to berserkers. A hybrid of the two classes," Chevalier explained.

 _Then the other servants the other Jeanne has are similar to Berserkers?_

Lelouch thought was the dangerous implications of this revelation set in.

 _Under Mad Enhancement, their reasoning is traded for a considerable increase in power, but it's usually used by a weaker Heroic Spirit to compensate. So if those Heroic Spirits under the other Jeanne's command aren't weaklings then..._

"Mash you'll have to take him on, but this battle cannot drag on for too long," Lelouch said realizing a tactical retreat was in their best interests.

"Why?"

"Your master recognizes the tactical disadvantage you are all at. If I have Mad Enhancement then all of us summoned by our Jeanne d'Arc does," Chevalier pointed out before explaining. "Consider for instance we have Heroic Spirits like Camilla, Vlad III otherwise known as the Impaling Lord or Dracula and Saint Martha a capable dragon slayer."

Mash was familiar with each of them, having read about two of them in Chaldea's library, although she wasn't sure about the type of strength they would have as Heroic Spirits she suspected the man who served as the base for Dracula alone would be dangerous.

"Sempai I'll engage the enemy," Mash said understanding that she must end this battle as quickly as possible, but she knew that was easier said than done.

White energy surrounded Mash as she cast a spell using one of her servant's abilities, although she wasn't sure of its effectiveness due to not understanding what the abilities of her Heroic Spirit would be she hoped it would be helpful.

"Transient wall of snowflakes," Mash said as her body glowed white briefly before casting a glance at Lelouch, "Obscurant Wall of Chalk."

A golden light enveloped Lelouch's body for a moment before fading, but Lelouch understood what Mash had just done.

 _First things first I need to inform Amakusa of what we have just learned_ , Lelouch thought before reaching out to his Ruler-class servant telepathically.

Mash raised her shield at the moment Chevalier d'Eon rushed her to attack. Even through Chevalier held a speed advantage, which was only enhanced by the Berserker attribute forced upon them, Mash blocked his first attack. However, that first strike was merely a prelude to a flurry of rapid strikes consisting of thrusts combined with a slash or two in quick succession from Chevalier's rapier.

As a testimony to Mash's growing experience and overall being more comfortable with the skills and experience, she received from the Heroic Spirit within her enabling her to skillfully deflect Chevalier's attacks. The sheer speed and ferocity of the knight's attacks were staggering to behold, especially the speed they were displaying, would've surely overwhelmed anyone less than a formidable Heroic Spirit.

But Mash, despite not knowing who the Heroic Spirit she carried within her was, was holding her own.

"Impressive defense," Chevalier complimented, "but if you wish to end this fight you cannot remain on defense."

 _Chevalier is right_ , Lelouch thought as he continued to observe the battle.

However going from defense to offense had its own risks, especially against such a fast opponent.

Lelouch understood this, and so does Mash, which meant.

 _Someone has to create an opening for her so Mash can counterattack_ , Lelouch thought.

All of Mash's unique abilities were defensive in nature, but it wasn't impossible for her to fight offensively. Nevertheless, this presented a problem with enemies who are faster than she is. She could hold her own against them but left her with little chance for a counterattack.

First Lelouch needed information on his foe.

"Romani, what can you tell me about Chevalier d'Eon," Lelouch asked opening a communication line to the doctor.

"Let's see," Dr. Romani replied using audio only instead of his holographic projection. "According to records Chevalier d'Eon, the Knight of the White Lily was a soldier and writer who lived in revolution-era France. An accomplished spy who was capable of infiltrating high society using clever disguises that even concealed Chevalier's gender. Although historical records claim Chevalier was a transgender woman, but most people couldn't tell what their real gender was."

"So a master of disguise basically with a military record," Lelouch noted. "Anything that could indicate what kind of Noble Phantasm?"

"I am sorry Lelouch, but I don't see anything that could reveal what it is," Dr. Romani replied.

"I see," Lelouch thought, although he wasn't disheartened by the lack of information.

Instead, he saw a slim chance for victory.

Mash fiercely deflected another attack, but all of her attempts to counterattack were blocked, or she was forced to defend herself from a potentially deadly strike. Even so, Mash showed no signs of backing down and was relentless in her determination to protect her sempai.

 _I won't let him die...never again!_

Complicating matters was the fact that Chevalier wasn't only fast, but the Heroic Spirit was much stronger than the Saber-class's petite build would've suggested. Each strike from the knight's rapier felt like Mash's shield was being hit by a sledgehammer, which only added another level in difficulty when it came to counterattacking.

Mash didn't relent and was waiting for an opening to exploit.

 _-Mash get ready to attack.-_

Lelouch spoke telepathically, although it surprised her she didn't allow it to break her concentration.

 _-Back away right now!-_

Mash broke away immediately much to the surprise of her foe before a flash of light radiated from above followed by a hailstorm of arrows.

 _Isn't that Atalanta's Noble Phantasm?_ Mash wondered recognizing the attack.

Unlike her previous usage of Phoebus Catastrophe, the area which the arrows from the heaven showered down upon was significantly reduced in size. Although the area of effect was reduced, in exchange, the level of damage the shower of arrow could cause was greatly magnified that could potentially shred a servant to pieces.

To aid Atalanta in aiming Lelouch allowed her to borrow his eyes through a reversal of the link between him and Amakusa.

Chevalier was caught by entirely by surprise by the long-range attack, although the enemy Heroic Spirit was hit by arrows they managed to dodge to the side in a desperate bid to escape being shredded apart by the onslaught. However, Mash was already attacking the wounded Heroic Spirit beginning her assault with a shield bash as she aggressively went on the offensive.

The Saber-Class servant was still in a mid-air dodge as he had leaped to the side to escape Atalanta's unexpected surprise attack when Mash struck. The blow knocked the Knight of the White Lily through the air before colliding with a tree, but Mash hurried to press her advantage before Chevalier could recover and fight back.

Unfortunately, Chevalier used the tree to correct themselves in midair allowing them to regain their footing. The knight was ready for Mash despite the injuries that had sustained.

Mash didn't slow down and charged her enemy head on, but as Chevalier thrust forward with their rapier Mash deflected it before skillfully moving it to the side without breaking her stride. Mash turned before kicking Chevalier across the face with a roundhouse quick. Then while her foe was stunned briefly by her attack Mash finished turning around before hitting the French Knight in the side of her head with her shield.

Chevalier was knocked to the ground, but in mid-fall, the Heroic Spirit corrected themselves in mid-air and landed on their feet. Mash wasn't going to give him the chance to fight back, but a roar introduced a potentially dangerous complication to the fight.

 _That's..._

Lelouch looked skyward and saw a dozen wyverns heading for them.

 _Mash can't fight them and a Heroic Spirit at the same time…_

Suddenly Lelouch felt the area around him grow cold to the point he could see his breath. A strong chilly wind began to blow before the wyverns began to literally freeze over much to Lelouch's surprise. The winged creatures even started falling the ground like stones just after their wings were frozen over.

The wyverns were frozen solid before their bodies hit the ground shattering like glass.

"Lelouch, don't move." Dr. Romani warned.

"Why?"

"Beyond the location where you are standing the temperatures have dropped to a negative one hundred degrees Celsius!"

"Such temperatures shouldn't be possible in France," Lelouch asked especially knowing it wasn't anywhere close to the winter months in France.

"They shouldn't be, and furthermore I have detected another servant near you."

"Relax, Lelouch was it?"

"Who," Lelouch looked over his shoulder to see a young woman dressed in a regal dress and cape draped over her shoulders.

"I come as an ally," the young woman greeted politely, "I am Anastasia Nikolaevna Romanova of the Caster-class, and this is Viy."

Anastasia used one hand to help the small doll she carried wave one of its arms at Lelouch.

Lelouch returned the wave, although he knew it was strange for him to do so he reasoned it was best not to anger the Heroic Spirit who could generate a snowstorm bringing sub-zero temperatures along with it. However Lelouch was actually familiar with the Heroic Spirit before him, but he thought it was best to make sure.

"Hello," Lelouch said returning the greeting before asking, "but excuse me are you Anastasia as in the Grand Duchess of Russia and the daughter of its last Tsar?"

"I am," Anastasia replied much to Lelouch's surprise.

 _How could she have become a Heroic Spirit?_

Lelouch was forced to push his question aside for now because he knew Mash was still fighting Chevalier, but when he turned his attention back to Mash and her foe Lelouch was surprised to see Chevalier had been frozen in place thanks to ice that formed where the Heroic Spirit had touched the ground using one hand. Grabbing the Heroic Spirit was a gigantic shadow-like creature that loomed over most of them, and Chevalier with most of their body frozen was immobilized.

Mash was unharmed and could watch in a mixture of shock and awe at the creature.

"Now die peacefully," Anastasia said coldly as she gestured for the shadow creature to finish off the weakened Heroic Spirit.

The shadow creature slammed Chevalier's body onto the ground shattering the ice that had encased it, but ice spikes conjured from Anastasia's feet raced to the area where Chevalier's body was before it was impaled by the erupting spikes of ice.

 _That was anything but peaceful,_ Mash thought as she saw how the newly arrived Heroic Spirit dispatched Chevalier.

Despite being impaled Chevalier smiled contently as they began to fade away.

"Thank you for defeating me," Chevalier said in a surprising turn of events, "I have always been loyal to the royal family of this country. Yet I could not defy my master who wished for its destruction, so I am grateful that you have defeated me."

"That was why you were telling us your name and the names of your fellow servants. You couldn't defy your master's commands, but you could still share information most Heroic Spirits wouldn't give out so freely," Lelouch pointed out. "Thank you for the information."

Chevalier smiled contently, but before fading away completely, "But be warned my master has summoned the legendary evil dragon Fafnir. Find the dragonslayer Siegfried if you wish to slay him, otherwise defeating my master will be difficult."

Once Chevalier was gone Mash turned to Lelouch.

"Uh, was Chevalier a man or a woman?"

"That's an odd question to ask, but not important."

"Actually Chevalier d'Eon's has an ability called Self-Suggestion that is powerful enough that if they wanted to, they could be a man or a woman at will," Anastasia explained. "I had spied on the other Jeanne d'Arc using Viy learning much about the servants she commands."

With a wordless command, the shadow creature melted into the ground before it fused with Anastasia's doll.

Lelouch observed the display with a mixture of confusion and awe, and his confusion was attributed to the most obvious question on his mind.

 _How did the youngest daughter of the last Tsar of Russia become a Heroic Spirit?_

It would be surprising for someone like Anastasia to be well-known in Britannia, but it was due in part by the Euro-Britannia, a subject and satellite empire controlled by Britannia founded by European Nobles who fled the wildfires of revolution the French Revolution had ignited. However, Russia through some clever political maneuvers and changes in policies discouraged any potential uprisings before they could happen. Thus they remained the only monarchy sitting next to the member states of the democratic E.U. until Tsar Nicholas II came to power.

It would be unfair to entirely blame the Tsar for events that led to him being overthrown, but his mishandling of certain circumstances contributed to the collapse and overthrow of his own rule.

Despite having avoided being overthrown during the era of revolution sparked in France the country of Russia began to experience a sharp decline when the country fell behind as the world started rapidly changing. This was complicated by the fact that Russia was plagued with a corrupt government to such an extent that Russia's own internal departments would constantly undermine one another for their own benefits. Even wealthy business owners and nobles took advantage of poverty-stricken ordinary people and exploited the system to such an extent they would be denied any real increases in wages and opportunities causing them to become poorer while the rich got richer.

The list of factors included a war between Russia and Japan over a neutral Korea, which was indirectly caused by a misunderstanding resulting in a very costly conflict for both sides. The conflict was very unpopular with the citizens of both countries only made worse by the fact not only Russia could've won had it persisted for a few more months due to Japan lacking the economic strength to sustain it, but both nations were politically outmaneuvered and tricked by the Chinese Federation causing them to lose Korea to them.

It all came to a head on Red October, or the Russian Revolution, of 1972 A.T.D.

Before that day it was clear the people of Russia were greatly dissatisfied with their government, so it was no surprise when the Bolsheviks Faction of the Russian Social-Democratic Labor Party led by Vladimir Lenin gained enough popular support and followers to launch a bloodless coup of Russia. Despite Lenin having been exiled out of Russia at the time his handpicked followers were more than capable of carrying on without him. Thus they seized critical government and infrastructure positions within Russia allowing them to claim power mostly uncontested.

There was a civil war that followed a year later, which was much bloodier but ultimately Vladimir Lenin had seized control of Russia overthrowing its monarchy. After being forced to abdicate his throne the Romanova family was placed under house arrest in the city of Yekaterinburg in Siberia with their servants in pets living at Ipatiev House.

A year later, however, the Romanova Family along with their servants and pets were secretly executed with their deaths hidden to avoid drawing the ire of the Holy Britannian Empire who was negotiating with Tsar Nicholas II to gain Britannia as an ally when faced with the possibility of an overthrow. Historical claims would suggest the revolution led by Vladimir Lenin was being secretly backed by the E.U. who had rumored to had helped him slip back into Russia after he was exiled from it before the Russia Revolution.

There was no proof to support these claims, of course.

Regardless Lenin went to considerable lengths to ensure the assassination of the Romanova Family was concealed to minimize the possibility of Britannia invading them, a conflict that would prove too costly should it happen. Lenin's followers presumably spread rumors of their survival including that of the youngest daughter Anastasia, and with the help of spies planted in Britannia through Russia's fleeing nobles, who escaped the revolution to seek asylum in Britannia, encouraged such rumors through imposters coming forth and claiming they were Anastasia to further obscure the truth.

Unfortunately for them the leaders of the Euro-Britannia faction would Russia's own tactic against them.

Lacking the resources at the time for Britannia to declare war to seize the contested landmass, the Euro-Britannia faction devised a counter plan.

Taking advantage of the rumors Lenin's followers were spreading the Euro-Britannia faction financed various documentaries about Anastasia, her family, and Russia painting them as victims of an unjust revolution while revealing and justifying Britannia current system of government which was undeniably far more unified and effective. Anastasia especially became very popular with children, so fictional movies about her were created which only increased her popularity.

Decades later under Charles zi Britannia, the Euro-Britannia Faction had pooled together their resources with the support of the Emperor began financing the mass production of the Knightmare Frames. Having seen their combat potential before they were deployed against Japan thousands more were produced with new pilots being trained along with a new amphibious model, the RMI-13 Portman, introduced. A year after Britannia conquered Japan the Holy Britannia Empire launched a surprise invasion of Russia overwhelming their defenses with the new Portman units leading the charge.

Thanks to their army of Knightmare Frames and Russia lacking sufficient time to devise counters against them gained a considerable foothold early on. Even having become an ally and member-state of the E.U. during Leon Trotsky's reign, Lenin's appointed successor didn't provide enough military strength to repel Britannia but only slow their advance.

However, things changed when Britannia captured the city of Yekaterinburg, which gave Britannia a chance to make use of their plan to use Anastasia's myth to their full advantage.

Three years after invading Russia the Holy Britannia Empire had conquered half of Russia including the city of Yekaterinburg where an investigation team, made up of the very best the Empire had to offer, was dispatched to the last known place where Anastasia and her family were kept. When the remains of Anastasia and her family were found along with the grisly details of what was done to hide their identities there was an overwhelming surge of popular support for war against Russia and by extension the European United who were painted as being partly responsible.

Naturally, there was no evidence to support that, but it didn't matter the Euro-Britannia Faction got the results they were hoping for and more.

The reveal of her real fate caused not only a surge in support for the war, but military enlistment was at the highest in years and large donations to support the war effort poured in.

It didn't take much longer for Britannia to conquer the rest of Russia, granting control of it to the Euro-Britannians as an unofficial sub-Empire under the homeland instead of an Area. This gave Britannia a perfect staging area to launch attacks on the E.U. from Russia, which to this day the armies of the E.U. are fighting a desperate battle to retake Russia.

Both sides have been locked in a stalemate so far with Britannia unable to advance into Europe.

That aside, Lelouch couldn't understand how Anastasia could've become a Heroic Spirit, and realized there was something else. Regardless there was one thing Lelouch was sure of the legends and myths surrounding Anastasia had undoubtedly increased her power as a Heroic Spirit.

 _The more renowned you are, the more powerful your existence as a Heroic Spirit_ , Lelouch thought recalling Romani's words during one of his magecraft lessons.

How she became, a Heroic Spirit was a question that would remain unanswered for now.

"Why did you help us?" Lelouch inquired, which he suspected that Anastasia didn't help them out of kindness.

"I have no love for France nor the E.U. for which it became the capital for," Anastasia answered. "However...I don't want to disappear again."

Lelouch studied Anastasia's expression and noticed uneasiness she tried to hide under a hardened dignified appearance.

 _Probably because of what happened to her and her family._

Given his own circumstances and history Lelouch couldn't blame her, but on the other, he knew the fate that befell Anastasia, and her family could've been easily the same fate Nunnally, and he could've suffered.

"I understand," Lelouch replied, his expression was a mix of understanding and sympathy.

 _She probably won't be very trusting of me, but I am hardly one to talk all things considered._

Making a decision, Lelouch extended his hand with his command seals upon it.

"Very well I accept your proposal." Lelouch answered as one of the command seals on his arm began to glow, "Let silver and steel be the essence. Let stone and the Archduke of contracts be the foundation, a champion to defend humanity's future I call on thee. Let rise a wall against the wind that shall fall. Let the four cardinal gates close. Let the three-forked road from the crown reaching unto the Kingdom rotate."

A light blue aura began to glow around Anastasia as Lelouch continued reciting the summoning chant to form a contact with Anastasia.

"Let it be declared now; your flesh shall serve under me, and my fate shall be with your sword. Submit to the beckoning of the Holy Grail. Answer, if you would submit to this will and this truth." Lelouch said, but as he did so, he recalled something Dr. Romani told him while teaching him spiritual invocation in preparation for his internship.

" _Remember Lelouch a Heroic Spirit can only achieve their full potential when contacted with a proper master."_

 _Somehow I think she is aware of that_ , Lelouch thought as he spoke to finish the incantation.

"An oath shall be sworn here. I shall attain all virtues of all of Heaven; I shall have dominion over all evils of all of Hell. From the Seventh Heaven, attended to by three great words of power, come forth from the ring of restraint, protector of the holy balance!"

The glowing aura vanished as the user's command seal glowed red signifying success of their new contract, Lelouch was now Anastasia's master.

"It is done," Lelouch declared as a beeping from his wrist communicator prompted him to answer a call from Dr. Romani, this time his holographic image appeared before him.

"Lelouch, I assume you guys are alright?" Dr. Romani asked before noticing Anastasia. "Who is that?"

"She is my new contacted Caster-class servant Anastasia Nikolaevna Romanova," Lelouch said introducing her to Dr. Romani much to the latter's surprise.

"WHAT!?" The doctor exclaimed, "You mean THE Grand Duchess of Russia is a Heroic Spirit!?"

Lelouch, using one hand, wordlessly gestured for Dr. Romani to quiet down before he changed the subject.

"Moving on," Lelouch said firmly. "How is the situation for Shirou and the others? You have been talking to them and us, haven't you?"

"Yes, but..."

 _That's not a good sign_ , Lelouch thought realizing the situation must be dire.

"Doctor," Mash insisted, "What is going on?"

"Well they are still alive, but," Dr. Romani answered. "The situation is difficult right now."

* * *

A/N: Compressing and keeping in information that would be essential to readers for Anatasia's history and Russia's history being adapted and integrated to account for the changes to the Code Geass universe to better fit was difficult. In my original drafts, I got a little long-winded and carried away, which almost derailed the narrative and took too much away from the story.

Thanks to Greatratking88 again for helping me condense it down a bit, so it wouldn't take up more of the chapter than necessary.

Further details will likely be shared during conversations in the coming chapters.

Now I am sure some of you have likely guessed who C.C. was talking to, despite my efforts to try and keep that hidden. Let's just say I saw an opportunity and decided to take another gamble to build towards another shaking up events in the future…I am not scraping the entire section said character is tied to, but merely the "master" involved that's all which opens the door some interesting things I could do with the right build-up.

Trying to avoid giving out any spoilers for both my story and what hasn't been released yet on North America servers for Fate/Grand Order is a little tricky.

Anyway thank you all for reading, and I thank you in advance for your reviews.


	8. Chapter 8 Changing Tactics

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed because I greatly appreciate it. This chapter was a bit of dozy to work on partly because I was trying to experiment with a new way of doing battle scenes to make them flow better with the overall narrative of the chapter.

To help I watched fights from Fate/Stay Night, Fate/Apocrypha and Fate/Grand Order arcade to help me choreograph the battles. I hope it comes together well for you guys.

And for the servants under the unknown servant, I'll reveal who they are if their presence becomes necessary, which you guys can chalk up to the author being "crazy-prepared" trope as a precaution.

I haven't heard from Darklord11, so I did this chapter myself (I wasn't sure if I was to contact him or if he was interested in doing the next chapter).

Now I'll answer the guest reviews then we'll get right into the chapter.

* * *

Drake: Thank you.

Guest: Yes he is, which it is part of his character unfortunately and one of the reasons I decided to use him to provide "balancing" between and during battles since anyone else might've made things a little too easy for Lelouch. And yes I understand the desire to smack him one, but rest assured he will get better (and anyone else reading this don't worry I have no intention of bashing his character.)

True on those counts but hacking the grail could vary depending on the situation/location, but she isn't the only one.

Yeah, Gilgamesh might drive Lelouch nuts if he controlling him wouldn't be such an issue.

Alter servants I am trying to avoid giving him only, but Mordred on the other hand….

Guest: Thank you

Now on with the chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

 **Changing Tactics**

To say the situation was difficult would be an understatement.

It had apparent from the start a battle was inevitable, but Jeanne in a sense completed her objective. Now Shirou and everyone else, minus Lelouch and Mash, had to fight their way out. It was five servants vs. six enemy servants, which on paper would've been a relatively even battle depending on the strengths and abilities of the servants.

Sadly it wasn't as easy as it seemed.

Unaware the enemy servants had a Berserker's Mad Enhancement forced upon them Shirou and the Heroic Spirits were facing a difficult battle. One of the enemies worthy of note who was quickly proving to be the most dangerous under Jeanne Alter's command was Vlad the 3rd or better known to the world as Vlad the Impaler who became the base for the Legend of Dracula.

Dressed in regal black robes, trimmed with gold, and black pants with matching boots. His pale skin and blonde shoulder-length hair with tints of green near the end coupled with his icy stare from his yellow eyes added to the intimidating aura he radiated.

"Dedicate that blood. That is your life. I will dedicate here my human life that is smeared in blood." Vlad declared as his body glowed with crimson energy, "Kazıklı Bey!"

Erupting from his chest was what appeared a torrent of blood and bone, which shaped itself into tentacles, and as they drew in bits of broken wood and stood the tentacles became sharp stakes more akin to spears.

Thankfully despite their disadvantages, Shirou's Saber class servant countered with her own Noble Phantasm after charging it with magical power.

"EXCALIBUR!"

The blast of golden energy didn't unleash Excalibur's full power, requiring more time to charge it, but it was enough to scatter Jeanne Alter and her servants allowing them to evade it. Vlad's attack with his Noble Phantasm was consumed by the golden blast before he was forced to dodge the destructive wave of energy. Seizing the chance to push the offensive Chiron let an arrow fly towards one of Jeanne Alter's other servants, a fair-skinned young woman, hoping to swiftly elongate her before she could join the fight.

Dressed in rather revealing light blue and red outfit exposing her cleavage and thighs, yet she wore armored shoes and gantlets that covered her forearms armed with a staff with a cross on top. Her long blue hair with matching eyes burned with a fierce determination.

No one would've expected the famed Dragontamer Saint would've worn something so revealing, but at the same time, no one would've thought that Saint Martha could've deflected Chiron's arrow with her staff.

Martha quickly retaliated with a sphere of energy she hurled from her staff at her foe, which Chiron easily dodged. An exchange of attacks between the two Heroic Spirits began, but the result almost expects after each exchange of an arrow with a sphere of magical energy Martha was moving to close the distance between them. Undeterred Chiron kept firing upon Martha while the latter deflected each arrow with her staff, or dodged them, as she continued her charge towards the Hero Trainer.

It was becoming apparent that a close-quarters clash was inevitable, but Chiron wasn't worried. He might've been summoned as an Archer he was far from helpless in close quarters combat. Chiron released one final arrow as Martha was about to strike him with her staff, but she dodged his latest shot the Hero Trainer quickly cast his bow aside to side step Martha's attack before following it up with right hook towards her abdomen.

In a surprising turn of events, Martha let go of her staff to catch Chiron's punch at the same time she spun her body to intercept it. She caught the blow in time, and the impact of the punch pushed her back slightly. Fortunately for Chiron, he was already following up his attack with another, but unable to catch it without locking herself in a stalemate she raised her free arm allowing the armor upon her forearms to take the blow instead. Upon impact, Martha used the punch's own impact to propel herself back allowing her a chance to assume a fighting stance.

 _She's_ _good_ , Chiron complimented internally. She is no Hercules, but she can probably hit hard if she was able to catch one of my punches.

Chiron adopted what seemed to be a more defensive stance.

 _I should gauge her combat skills first before attacking;_ _otherwise,_ _she might catch me off guard with another surprise._

Martha was the first to attack while Chiron stood ready to intercept it. The teacher of heroes caught her next punch before moving his head to the side to evade a second punch, which was followed by a swift kick to her torso pushing her back. Chiron pressed his attack, but mindful of the possibility Martha could counterattack. Chiron's expectations were met when Martha caught herself before standing firm as Chiron rushed her who attempted to punch her foe, but as Chiron dodged it, he was kicked along the side by Martha.

The impact sent him flying through the air, but he quickly recovered in midair upon which he managed to gracefully land.

Just in time to see Martha, who recovered her staff, unleashing her Noble Phantasm.

A dark fog had manifested behind her as a substantial creature was taking shape within.

"A miracle," Martha chanted, "O', Tragic Drake Who Knew Naught of Love...like a star!"

The creature within the fog emerged, although it didn't look like a traditional dragon the monster was identified as one. Its form was more akin to a hybrid between a dragon, a lion and a turtle fused into one. It had four horns along with six legs, a tail and a purple shell with a black scaly hide and glowing red eyes.

"Tarasque!"

Leaping backward, over Tarasque, Martha hit the back of the beast launching Tarasque at Chiron like a projectile weapon. It was spinning as the dragon flew towards Chiron intending to crush him.

Chiron narrowly dodged it by sliding under the creature as it flew over him missing him.

 _That ended up being quite useful_ , Chiron thought with a smirk since he had unknowingly been setting up Martha.

Without realizing it Martha had launched Tarasque towards Jeanne Alter, but before it could crush her she knocked away with one swing of her banner, a seemingly impossible but impressive feat.

Before Martha unleashed her Noble Phantasm, Shirou and Jeanne were left to contend with an Assassin-class servant. Her identity was easy to determine thanks to the Iron Maiden she was carrying and Lelouch's deduction about her likely involvement. However, her choice of attire left Shirou wondering if European Nobility dressed like that or it was even allowed since it was not something anyone would've expected.

Carmilla's choice of attire was a cross between European fashion and someone with an oblivious BDSM fetish, which given what she had done to her victims shouldn't be surprised. Much of her body was exposed as well as a fair amount of cleavage showing off her ashen skin. She wore thigh-high black high-heel boots, a black mask that concealed the upper half of her face and a blood red and black dress with long bell-shaped sleeves with the rest consisting of black straps that wrapped around her upper torso to empathize her stunning figure.

Even though her eyes were hidden behind a mask, there was a yellow glow from her eyes, and lastly, upon her shoulder-length white hair, she wore a crown that was more akin to a pair of horns.

Carmilla was also armed with a golden staff she held in her hands.

"Well now, what interesting prey," Carmilla began with a seductive tone intermixed with her intimidating aura before fixing her gaze upon Jeanne. "Your blood I'll savor bathing in."

Jeanne felt an unpleasant shiver travel down her spine.

She remembered Lelouch and Dr. Romani's explanation of Carmilla's history, which upon seeing her and the iron maiden she was carrying around Jeanne felt her stomach turn in horror knowing the fates those women who were unfortunate enough to cross Carmilla's path had suffered. Even worse Jeanne couldn't help, but hope that simply draining them of their blood was all they did because she suspected those who were killed by Carmilla's iron maiden was probably the quickest way they could've met their end.

Yet chillingly judging by her appearance and attitude, which has been no doubt worsened by the Mad Enhancement forced upon her, it's more than likely Carmilla toyed with them in some horrible ways before killing them and then raising their corpses as zombies.

However, Jeanne pushed those thoughts aside and focused on one thing, defeating the monster before her and keep Shirou safe. The only problem was that Shirou was a human and a master so he would be the focus of the enemy's attacks and Jeanne herself as a servant wasn't at full strength.

Likely caused in part by the existence of Jeanne Alter.

 _I understand Shirou's desire to_ _help_ _but trying to protect him and defeat the enemy servant will be difficult._

Jeanne readied her banner as Carmilla licked her lips.

Carmilla rushed towards the duo, but Jeanne quickly realized she was aiming to attack Shirou. Jeanne responded quickly using her banner to deflect the magical attack she launched from her scepter. Carmilla didn't stop her charge until Jeanne parried a swing from her staff, she was within arm-length of Jeanne before attempting to slash her across the face with her claw-like fingernails. Jeanne pulled her head back in time before shoving her enemy away.

Shirou readied an arrow before letting it fly.

The enemy Heroic Spirit saw the arrow coming at the last second before batting it away with her staff. Jeanne seized the moment to counter-attack using her banner, but Carmilla deflected the swing with her staff before attempting to fire a sphere of energy, conjured upon the top of her scepter. Jeanne ducked as the sphere flew over her head as she was moving to counterattack. Shirou continued providing support with his arrows, although he thought about moving in closer to attack Shirou realized such a move would only put him at serious risk.

Still, his frustration was beginning to grow.

Swinging her banner around with one hand Jeanne poured as much strength she could muster to overpower Carmilla's defensives and land a more decisive blow. The banner slammed into Carmilla's scepter, although she was struggling to hold up her defenses, the impact forced her back. Still, Jeanne pressed her attack. However, after blocking another swing from Jeanne's banner, Carmilla was suddenly hit by a right hook across the face with enough force behind it to knock her to the ground. Seizing the advantage Jeanne moved in to deliver a finishing blow, but Carmilla recovered in time and backed away. Not before conjuring bloody red spikes from the ground in front of her to impale Jeanne, but thankfully she realized the danger in time and rolled to the side to evade the spikes.

Carmilla attempted to attack Jeanne while she was recovering, but Shirou intervened by shooting arrows at her. She deflected them with a casual wave of her staff, but in response, Carmilla conjured another pair of red spikes below Shirou's feet. Fortunately for Shirou, he realized the danger in time and having expected a counterattack was quick to dodge. However, his actions did give Jeanne enough time to recover as she returned to her feet to attack the Blood Countess.

"How pathetic relying on a human to help you a Heroic Spirit," Carmilla mocked.

"And what of it?" Jeanne replied with a fierce expression, "I was the banner bearer and commander for an army of ordinary men which was a factor in becoming a Heroic Spirit so why should this be different?"

"Heh," Carmilla was grinning, "maybe so but a human cannot hope to match a Heroic Spirit."

"Maybe," Jeanne said before resuming her attack.

Nearby Atalanta had just fired her Noble Phantasm at the location she gleaned from Lelouch to assist Mash against Chevalier, but she had to quickly resume her own battle against another of Jeanne Alter's servants.

His appearance alone was troubling, which matched the Heroic Spirit's mental state.

The enemy Heroic Spirit Atalanta was facing was dressed in black Victorian-style attire with a matching tattered cape. His shoulder-length black hair mirrored a grotesque mask that covered the right side of his face which was held to his face by bandages. The left side of his face was normal except one of his eyes were red and his skin pale, but more alarmingly his hands were monstrous claws with long razor sharp nails.

One couldn't tell if they were gloves or part of his hands.

"Oh, my beloved Christine why do you reject me so," The Phantom of the Opera asked.

Atalanta said nothing because she learned early during their clash that arguing with this man was pointless. She had also deduced from their initial conflict he was an Assassin-class servant who only gave himself away to Atalanta upon mistaking her for Christine after approaching her using his class's presence concealment skill. His obsession with the songstress attached to his legend had squandered a perfect opportunity to attack, but it allowed Atalanta to fight back.

 _For a madman he is much swifter than I would've expected_ , Atalanta thought.

Oddly surprising was the fact that the Phantom was both very quick and agile than what his appearance would've suggested possible.

As such it made only pinning down the Phantom more difficult, which Atalanta suspected whatever agility he had was boosted by the Mad-Enhancement Trait forced upon him.

" _Be careful Atalanta the enemy servants somehow had the Berserker class's mad enhancement forced upon them_ _,"_ Lelouch had warned through a telepathic conversation the two had earlier when he asked for her to provide ranged support for Mash using her Noble Phantasm.

 _That Berserker trait has made him unnaturally fast_ , Atalanta thought after she let another arrow fly.

Sadly it only tore through his cape having barely missed the Phantom.

Atalanta contemplated a way she could create an opening, but she didn't want to drag the battle out for too long otherwise the Phantom would likely make use of his Noble Phantasm.

After missing hitting the Phantom with another arrow, as the latter used a ruined building as cover, an idea came to mind. Although she didn't like it and it was a risky move. Still considering all of her efforts to hit the Phantom have all narrowly missed Atalanta was running low on options and letting the fight drag on could allow for another enemy to join the battle and tip the scales against her.

The Phantom had been steadily closing in since the battle started.

Upon dodging another arrow the Phantom had closed the distance with a sudden burst of speed putting him within striking distance of Atalanta with his claws, but his efforts were met with a swift bash to the head with Atalanta's bow followed up by a roundhouse kick that knocked him to the ground.

Atalanta readied another arrow and released it aiming for the head, but remarkably the Phantom recovered and escaped. However, the arrow didn't miss entirely instead hitting his right shoulder just barely missing his head. The Huntress was annoyed by the Phantom's persistence and evasion.

 _I suppose I'll need to bait him to land a clean shot to immobilize him_ , Atalanta thought internally.

Thankfully for Atalanta, she didn't need to resort to such a tactic because a Black Key struck the Phantom's Shadow immobilizing him in place. Seizing the opportunity, Atalanta shot the Phantom in the throat before quickly following up her strike with a second shot to the head. Amakusa arrived on the scene where he swiftly beheaded the Assassin-class servant.

"I see he was a slippery one."

"That is putting it mildly," Atalanta replied with an expression of annoyance.

"Still we're doing better than her," Amakusa said while pointing to Saber.

It wasn't so much that Amakusa was deriding Arturia, but instead, it was because she had been singled out as the most dangerous among the servants opposing Jeanne Alter. In a way, it was beneficial for other servants like Amakusa who had been generally annoyed by her servants, but at the same time, it was a problem for Arturia who found herself under attack by Vlad and another servant who joined the battle aiding his ally.

The Second Servant was dressed in a black coat, trimmed with white, and pauldrons shaped after horse heads with bladed manes while wearing a white collar shirt with a light red tie and black pants. The white hair man possessed cold light blue eyes and a fair skin complexion while armed with a claymore with a T-shaped blade.

Charles-Henri Sanson had joined the battle when he attempted to assassinate Arturia, but sneaking up behind her intending to behead her. However, due to how low his class skill, Presence Concealment, was Arturia was instantly aware of him the moment Charles tried to attack her. His skill was high enough that it would've worked better on an ordinary human, but against a Servant, it was doomed to fail.

Even so, the failed assassination aside, Arturia was now facing down two servants on her own.

 _The assassin I can handle easily, but that man is dangerous,_ Arturia thought.

Ever since the battle between them started, Arturia has been actively studying her foe trying to understand Vlad's abilities as a servant. A troubling ability Vlad had was his Noble Phantasm, which from what Arturia could observe, allowed him to conjure stakes from his own body using Vlad's own flesh and blood to do so. Such an ability made approaching Vlad in close quarters combat dangerous since in close proximity he could create stakes from his body to impale her if she got careless.

 _I could destroy him with Excalibur, but unless I can use a_ _wide_ _area burst of_ _power,_ _I'll miss him._ _However,_ _if the attack is too powerful I could hit our allies_ _too_ _,_ Arturia said as she weighed her options during the heat of battle with the two servants.

Arturia clashed blades with Vlad's spear once again resulting in a shower of sparks but was forced to retreat when Charles attempted to behead her while locking blades with Vlad and the fact the latter was about to sprout stakes from his chest to impale Arturia. Apparently, he had been hoping Charles's attempt to attack her would've distracted her long enough to land a blow in, but Arturia realized the potential danger and safely retreated.

Seizing his chance Vlad thrust forward with his lance, but Arturia dodged it before slipping her sword below it and then striking up to force Vlad to point it away from her to create an opening. Arturia slashed across horizontally trying to behead the vampire before her, but Vlad recovered just in time and narrowly deflected the attack. It was a near miss, but the impact of her strike was enough to force Vlad back a few feet. Charles attempted his own assault, but Arturia side-stepped it before counterattacking with a powerful reserve vertical strike that sent the former executioner flying after using his sword to block Arturia counterattack.

Vlad reassumed his attack instantly, but Arturia quickly parried a swing from his lance with her sword.

With the reaction of a springboard, Arturia counterattacked with a swing of her sword, although Vlad blocked it he was beginning to struggle against holding back against such a mighty swing. Fortunately for him, he managed to force Arturia back by launching stakes from his chest, but after retreating she effortlessly deflected them.

Even if she was outnumbered, Arturia was pushing Vlad back with skillful swordsmanship. Despite the difficulties, Arturia was facing it was just as problematic for Vlad. Thanks to Arturia's remarkable speed and strength, this was quite the surprise for someone of her stature made it difficult for Vlad to pin down. To an outside observer the battle between the two, despite interference from Charles, was intensely fierce both Heroic Spirits were locked in a stalemate.

One such observer was Amakusa who was suspicious as he glanced over at Jeanne Alter who appeared to be more content to watch than actively take part.

 _She couldn't have noticed we were involved in any battles?_

If Jeanne Alter was indeed a Ruler-Class like him and the Jeanne with them, then she had to be able to sense the presence and locations of any servant. Granted Amakusa's own True Name Discernment skill wasn't as capable as a properly summoned Ruler actually overseeing a Holy Grail War, but it was enough for him to sense Servants in his proximity and he could determine their real name and abilities upon seeing them face to face.

Amakusa had taken some time to gaze upon the other servants so he could take note of their real names and abilities. Still, the fact Jeanne Alter was rather unconcerned with the difference of numbers indicated she was arrogant or she was planning something by luring us into a false sense of security.

 _Lelouch and Mash were attacked by a sixth enemy servant we didn't know about, so could the enemy..._

That was when realization dawned on Amakusa, although a part of him suspected it from the start. However, the attack on Lelouch and Mash merely cemented that suspicion.

 _If one servant was sent after Lelouch, stalking him in spirit form...then._

At that moment Jeanne d'Arc was locked in battle against Carmilla when suddenly an eruption of dark magical energy behind Shirou drew his attention. The explosion of power was followed by a chilling howl as another Heroic Spirit materialized. This one was covered in head to toe with black armor with a dark aura of ominous energy surrounding him while the visor of his helmet glowed an eerie red.

Arturia was horrified, because not only did she recognize the newly materialized servant that alone just made her realize the full extent of the danger Shirou was in.

 _Lancelot...they summoned you...of_ _course,_ _this was your homeland_ , Arturia thought while trying to disengage from the battle to help Shirou.

Lancelot rushed towards Shirou while grabbing a broken piece of wood, which was comparable in length and size, to use as a makeshift club. Upon grasping it, the timber glowed with dark energy with red cracks along its surface.

Shirou responded, but instead of running he stood his ground taking aim with his bow.

 _If I run then Jeanne will be killed._

It was a very dangerous possibility, although others would regard Shirou's decision as suicidal.

As heroic as the thought was it the action was futile.

Unaware of the fact Lancelot, as a Berserker-class servant, possesses the Knight of Owner ability that allows him anything he can hold as a weapon transforming it into a Noble Phantasm regardless if it's something as simple as a twig. After batting away the arrow, Shirou shot at him the charging Berserker struck Shirou. The blow to the left side of his body sent Shirou flying six feet before impacting the half-burnt remains of a house. He had dropped his bow and one of the swords Shirou had been attempting to draw before Lancelot attacked him.

"SHIROU!" Saber cried out before she was forced to block an attack from Vlad.

Before Lancelot could attack Jeanne from behind her darker half was attacked by Atalanta as the latter unleashed her Noble Phantasm upon her. Lancelot broke off his attack to defend his master using his makeshift weapon to deflect the arrows from harming Jeanne Alter. With Charles holding off Arturia, Vlad utilized his Noble Phantasm to create a multitude of stakes from his body to quickly counter the arrow onslaught and protect his master.

Suddenly black keys embedded themselves into Vlad's back with two pinning his shadow down. Amakusa appeared behind him with a satisfied smirk on his face.

"It seems you have really become a vampire as a Berserker, something you weren't in life," Amakusa noted before embedding another black key into his back. "Vampires are undoubtedly very powerful, and a Heroic Spirit like you gains a considerable edge, but that strength comes with a crippling weakness from weapons with the virtue of purification."

Immobilized Vlad could only cry out in agony.

Charles attempted to intervene, but Arturia kept him occupied. Little did anyone realize Amakusa and Atalanta switched to spirit form to maneuver themselves into position. Atalanta's attack on Jeanne Alter was merely a distraction and to create an opportunity to take down one of her servants since most Heroic Spirits would respond quickly if their master were in danger.

Thus leaving one of them wide open for a surprise attack from Amakusa.

"Now," Amakusa said beginning a Baptism Rite, "time to pray vampire."

Stabbing another Black Key into Vlad's body as blue flames began to engulf it.

"I shall kill, and let live; I harm, and I heal; there are none who shall escape from my grasp and none who shall escape from my sight," Amakusa said before stabbing Vlad with another black key. "Be crushed now. Those defeated and those grown old I welcome you. Devote yourself to me, learn from me and obey me…and you can rest. I am light, and I shall relieve you of all your burdens."

The blue flames died as what little remained of Vlad was now reduced to a statue composed of ash.

"Ask forgiveness, I the reincarnation shall swear…Kyrie Eleison," Amakusa said as he threw one last black key into Vlad's back causing his burnt body to crumble into ashes leaving some lingering blue flames.

Atalanta's attack ended at that time, but as the dust settled Jeanne Alter was utterly unharmed, but Lancelot who had rushed to her aid had been wounded. His injuries aren't enough to end him, but it was apparent that Lancelot had taken some damage defending his master from Atalanta's onslaught.

"Impressive, you survived her Noble Phantasm without a scratch," Amakusa complimented.

"And I was waiting for you to challenge me, so did you get cold feet?"

Amakusa smiled, "not at all. I suspected you had another servant hiding nearby in spirit form, especially when you sent that Saber-class servant to attack my master. I found it rather odd you didn't seem concerned about the possibility of coming under attack."

The saint's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Unless of course, you were trying to bait me into attack you where you would've unleashed your other servant on me."

Jeanne Alter merely grinned, "Maybe."

Suddenly a roar could be heard in the distance before all eyes turned to the horizon towards the southwest, a horde of wyverns was approaching accompanied by something much larger. The creature was an authentic dragon with black and gray scales with glowing markings on its chest with curved horns.

"That must be Fafnir," Amakusa said remembering what Lelouch shared with him after Chevalier d'Eon was defeated. "He could be quite the problem."

The real Jeanne, meanwhile, hurried to the fallen Shirou's side, but despite the impact his body endured upon hitting the remains of the house he was miraculously still breathing. He was unconscious, but Shirou Emiya was still alive. Atalanta in the meantime had taken over the fight with Carmilla allowing Jeanne to check on Shirou's real being.

"He's still alive, but…Shirou can't stay here." Jeanne said upon noticing the incoming horde of wyverns led by the legendary evil dragon.

Jeanne Alter began laughing maniacally, "You might be powerful, but I doubt all of you will last long against such numbers."

Suddenly a rose made of glass struck the ground between Amakusa and Jeanne Alter.

"It's not elegant, neither this city, your combat style. I don't like your philosophy and principles either, but yet for being so beautiful, you shroud yourself in blood and hatred. For good or evil shouldn't a human be more free?"

The voice was that of a woman who materialized near Amakusa as she shifted from her spirit form into physical form. The newly arrived Heroic Spirit was a young woman who appeared to surprisingly young for a Heroic Spirit. She possessed long white hair tied into a pair of long pigtails, a fair skin complexion with clear blue eyes, with a large white puffy hat upon her head. Her attire matched the same color as her hat with a one-piece sleeveless dress, which was low enough to expose her thighs with long matching boots and small white gloves.

"Another servant?" Amakusa asked although it seemed she wasn't with Jeanne Alter.

"That's right, and I am so happy because this is how a Hero of Justice should announce themselves right?"

Amakusa wasn't sure how to respond to that, but he decided to move on, "We will welcome your help, but we should retreat for now."

"We can help?"

"We," Amakusa and Jeanne Alter asked in unknowing together.

"That's your cue, Amadeus!"

"Leave it to me!"

Appearing behind Amakusa was a tall man with pale skin, pale blonde hair and blue eyes, and dressed in black with a matching long coat and cape with a gold interior. Upon his head was a distinctive purple hat while in one hand Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart held a conductor baton.

"Please enjoy. It is time for a public performance!" The Caster-class servant announced, "Prepare to listen! To the sound of a demon! Requiem for Death!"

Upon activating his Noble Phantasm, Requiem of Death: A Funeral March for the Death God, the surrounding area became enveloped with the sound of a grand orchestra.

White angel-like figures carrying various musical instruments began to appear as the area was being drowned in music, which was effecting Jeanne Alter and her servants seemingly immobilizing them.

"My performance can handle the servants, but I don't know if it can snare so many tone-deaf creatures?"

"Not to worry we already have an escape plan in mind, but," Amakusa said before glancing to the other Jeanne, "grab Mr. Emiya if he is still alive. We're leaving!"

As Amakusa declared that snow began falling around them before a violent snowstorm quickly engulfed the surrounding area, but yet the immediate area around Amakusa was untouched. Arturia and Chiron, having finally been able to disengage from their battles against their respective foes, rejoined Amaskua along with Atalanta and Jeanne who was carrying an unconscious Shirou.

"What is this?" Chiron inquired.

"Assist from a new servant Lelouch acquired," Amakusa answered as Viy appeared behind him.

Arturia and Chiron appeared ready to attack it, but Amakusa raised his hands.

"Relax he's on our side, and he'll guide us through this snowstorm while it helps cover our escape. As long as we stay on the destinated path, we'll be unharmed. Otherwise, you might freeze to death very quickly."

"Then lead the way! We need to find a safe place so we can tend to Shirou," Jeanne said urging the party to depart the battlefield while they still can.

* * *

As Arutira, Atalanta, Amakusa and the others followed by their new allies fled the battlefield an annoyed Jeanne Alter was left in the freezing sub-zero temperatures while immobilized by the lingering effects of Mozart's Noble Phantasm. However, a large shape descended upon her before quickly shielding its master from the snowstorm with its body and wings.

Under the dragon Fafnir's body, Jeanne watched as Martha, Carmilla, and Charles joined her while Lancelot had recovered sufficiently, now standing beside his summoner.

"Rider," Jeanne commanded, "I want you to follow them? Confirm their location and then contact me."

"Understood," Martha replied, "I'll crush them."

"No need to go that far, but just tell me their location when you find them."

"I can't believe we lost the count," Carmilla noted seemingly seething in anger that her prey had escaped her.

"His loss was unfortunate, but it was a mistake to ignore that other Ruler. I did hope to bait him into attacking me, but I guess he is smarter than he looks." Jeanne Alter said while admitting to having intended to bait Amakusa into attacking her so he could be ambushed by Lancelot. "I'll return to Orléans and prepare to summon additional servants to bolster our numbers. The rest of you are free to go about as you please."

Using her banner, Jeanne Alter generated a wall of fire that surrounded Fafnir, which was powerful enough to repel the snowstorm while melting all of the accumulating ice off of the dragon's body. Once she had mounted her pet, Jeanne Alter and Fafnir took off escaping the snowstorm that had blanketed the area while leaving her servants in the snowstorm.

She knew they would survive without any problems, but it would slow them down.

The wyverns she had beckoned on the other hand weren't as fortunate.

* * *

A few hours later as the group headed north towards the town of Bar-sur-Seine, although it would've taken several hours on foot to reach the town from their present location, the Heroic Spirits were able to move much faster than a human and cover more ground. Lelouch would've been the only one not able to keep up, but their new ally summoned her horse a living steed made of glass to carry him, and an unconscious Shirou joined by their new Rider-class ally.

The town of Bar-sur-Seine was deserted upon their arrival, but it would serve as a temporary refuge.

Mash was tried from her running since they rendezvous with the others after escaping from Jeanne Alter and her servants, but she was confident she could run for longer if the situation demanded it. The group found the local inn, which they agreed would serve as a temporary base of operations especially upon a leyline being detected below it. Once inside Chiron carried Shirou to one of the rooms upstairs to tend to his injuries while Lelouch and the others were occupying the dining room of the inn, which was large enough to accommodate all of them seated on various small tables.

After collecting himself, Lelouch activated his communicator on his wrist triggering the appearance of Dr. Romani via hologram followed by Mash joining them after setting up a summoning circle in the cellar to receive supplies.

"Any enemy servants near our location?"

"None, you guys are safe for the time being, and Mash was successful in establishing the summoning circle."

"Right then," Lelouch said turning to Mozart and his companion, "we should tend to introductions first."

"Of course, allow me to introduce myself I am Marie Antoinette of the Rider class," Marie said happily introducing herself. "I am not sure how I was summoned since I do not have a master."

"Marie, as in Queen Marie Antoinette?" Mash said recognizing the name while Dr. Romani was just as surprised.

"She was the wife to King Louis XVI during 18th-century, but she lost her life during the French Revolution," Dr. Romani explained. "Marie was tragically a target of hatred by many people during the Age of Revolution, but in recent years some historians found evidence that Marie had organized donations for the lower class and pushed the higher class to make concessions for the poor instead of a hedonistic, absolutist monarch some remember her for."

"Yes that is regrettably true," Marie acknowledged with a hint of sadness upon her features.

"I guess the fact you are a Heroic Spirit confirms your humanitarian efforts were deemed heroic enough by some," Lelouch said suspecting her efforts towards donations and pushing for concessions were the key factors behind her ascension to the level of Heroic Spirit.

Marie smiled, "I suppose, but I was surprised to see I became a Heroic Spirit."

"You weren't the only one Marie," Mozart said joining the conversation. "I don't feel like the type who would be a hero, although it's true I am great, I am just another artist. I did infuse my magecraft into my music, but only because I was drawn to the sound of demons."

"Amadeus," Lelouch muttered before recognizing the name having heard some of his musical works, "wait are you Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart?"

"Charmed to meet you young man and yes I am. As I am sure you guessed I am a Caster-class servant."

"Actually there have been some artist and scientists who have appeared as Heroic Spirits, especially in the caster class." Dr. Romani said joining the conversation. "Instead of influencing or performing heroic deeds through supernatural means their deeds came through their creations and innovations they introduced. The impact their works or discoveries had upon the world and humanity could result in them becoming a Heroic Spirit."

"I see," Mozart said contemplating this, "I am still doubtful I deserve being called a Heroic Spirit, but I suppose that would explain it."

"But she is," Marie exclaimed as she turned her attention to Jeanne. "I know who you are Jeanne d'Arc, the woman who became a Saint who saved all of France."

"I am no saint;" Jeanne admitted modestly, "all I did was follow my dreams, the dreams of a foolish country girl. I never realized the price of my dream until my hands were soaked in blood while carrying this banner."

"Maybe, but you cannot deny the results your efforts left behind. You left a bigger impact on history than you believe, so much so that I have always wanted to meet you. I just worshiped you growing up."

"Please your majesty you're words are far kinder than I deserve."

"Call me Marie," Marie interjected before turning to Lelouch and Mash, "technically I am no longer a queen. So splendid foreigners please just call me Marie. There is no need for formalities, and I think I prefer it than being called Queen or your majesty."

"Alright," Lelouch said before introducing himself before going around introducing the others, "I am Lelouch Lamperouge, and my servants are Amakusa Shirou Tokisada a Ruler-class, and Atalanta, an Archer."

Lelouch gestured to Mash and Anastasia.

"Last and not least, she is Mash Kyrielight a Demi-Servant fused with another Heroic Spirit and a Shielder-class and this is Anastasia Nikolaevna Romanova a Caster-class and Viy."

"Pleased to meet you two," Mash offered while Anastasia said nothing except bow her head as greeting.

"I am a Saber-class servant, King Arthur Pendragon," Arturia said introducing herself. "My master's other servant is Chiron an Archer-class, and my master is Shirou Emiya."

"I see…the unconscious young man Jeanne was carrying as we fled, but I am surprised he is still alive after a blow like that," Mozart commented.

"So I am," Dr. Romani commented, "such a blow like that alone should've shattered every bone in his body yet his vitals are still in the green."

"I suppose he got lucky," Lelouch said, but like the others, he was baffled by how Shirou survived such a hit yet he doubt discussing it would reveal the reason behind it. "Anyway, I suppose we can explore how Shirou survived later because we have more pressing matters to discuss."

"I agree," Marie began, "I know in a Holy Grail War, servants and their masters are supposed to compete for the Holy Grail. Yet the enemy already has it, but it's confusing why we have been summoned?"

"Perhaps it's the law of causality?" Amakusa suggested before explaining, "This is just a suspicion on my part, but I believe since a Holy Grail War hasn't begun yet someone already has the Grail we have a reversal of causality. A bug in a system where the Grail is trying to resist since the greater the opponent, the greater the reaction, although on the other hand, this could be an intentional effect to cause more chaos in this era."

Jeanne nodded in agreement, "I agree, and given the situation, it is the most logical conclusion right now."

"On the other hand, this reveals a significant fact…Marie, Mozart, and Anastasia aren't the only servants summoned without a master," Lelouch offered.

"You believe there are more servants summoned who aren't aligned with the other Jeanne?" Arturia inquired, but Marie was quite pleased with the implication.

"For now yes," Lelouch answered, "but I suspect the other Jeanne is already aware of this."

"How wonderful a chance to meet more people!"

"Careful Marie," Mozart cautioned, "that may not be a good thing. It could just mean more enemies, but if they are allies, then the additional numbers will be helpful."

"I agree, and there is what Lelouch learned from the Saber-class servant Mash, and Anastasia defeated," Amakusa pointed out.

"Despite the battle having gone south we did succeed in eliminating two of her servants, and we have learned the identities of the other servants employed under the other Jeanne," Amakusa noted. "Furthermore Atalanta's attack on the other Jeanne has revealed something else I noticed."

"You mean how she survived unscratched from my Noble Phantasm?" Atalanta inquired, which Amakusa nodded confirming it.

"The black armored berserker is clearly very formidable and skilled despite having lost his sanity to Mad Enhancement, but not even he could survive Atalanta's Noble Phantasm completely scratched," Amakusa said before elaborating further. "Yet this other Jeanne who probably lacked the same level of combat prowess, enhanced by the Berserker class or not, shouldn't have been capable of surviving without sustaining some injuries."

Jeanne understood what Amakusa had discovered, "I see, so you suspect the other me is drawing power from the Holy Grail directly?"

"I believe so, and it would explain her ability to summon and control so many creatures and servants without straining herself. The Holy Grail has likely augmented her abilities as a servant greatly, which is probably more so than I could've achieved under similar conditions."

"However what you are also saying is that killing her will be difficult," Arturia asked suspecting the second reason Amakusa brought it up.

"Yes," Amakusa replied with a nod, "so regardless of the risks we should search for these other servants and recruit them to our cause. Jeanne and I can find them due to being unrelated to the war, but I believe Dr. Romani can help us."

"I may not have the ability of a true Ruler-class servant, but I can still search farther than any servant."

"Romani, could you begin the search for any servants near our locations while watching our backs for any enemies who are likely in pursuit of us?" Lelouch asked, which Romani agreed with a nod.

"Leave it to me, but in the meantime, Lord El-Melloi II had some words, so I'll turn it over to him."

Dr. Romani's holographic projection vanished before it was replaced with Lord El-Melloi II's.

"We should probably discuss the other servants in employ to the other Jeanne. Two of them I am actually familiar with," Lord El-Melloi II pointed out. "The black armored servant you saw I encountered a Berserker-class servant in the previous Fuyuki Holy Grail War. I don't know his true name, but he has particularity dangerous ability to make any object he grabs a Noble Phantasm. He can quite literally turn something as simple as a tree branch into a deadly weapon equal to a low ranked noble phantasm."

"I recognize who it is," Arturia began, "its Sir Lancelot."

"WHAT!?" Lelouch and Lord El-Melloi II both exclaimed in surprise.

"The Knight of the Lake has become a Berserker?" Mash asked with surprise having clearly heard about the legendary knight.

Arturia nodded.

"He'll be hard to take down given his legend and combat prowess," Lelouch said recognizing Lancelot as a serious threat.

"Yes, but I can take him if required."

"Ok, so who is the next one?" Lelouch asked turning to Lord El-Melloi II.

"The next one I know his real name, and I faced him before in the same Holy Grail War, and he is probably just as dangerous as Lancelot is. His name is Gilles de Rais, a Caster-class servant who was able to summon demonic, amphibious familiars to aid him."

Lord El-Melloi II paused as the memory of Caster and his disgustingly depraved master brought back unpleasant memories.

"His servant was from a time where he fell into insanity after the death of Jeanne d'Arc causing him to commit horrific acts before he was executed, and this habit continued into the Fuyuki Holy Grail war where he abducted children alongside his master to kill them for their amusement. Eventually, he was taken down by the combined efforts of the other servants when his actions could no longer be tolerated."

Jeanne bore a sadden expression upon her face because Gilles de Rais was once his most trusted subordinate who had served under her. She remembered the admiration he held for it, so perhaps it wasn't too hard to imagine how hard her demise might've hit him.

She just never would've imagined her demise had led Gilles down such a terrible path.

"And beside him, we have Saint Martha, a Rider, from the 1st century who arrived upon the shores of France after she was exiled from her homeland without a sail or a paddle. Martha's most notable achievement was for suppressing the evil dragon Tarasque. A holy maiden who made a terrible and grotesque monster fall madly in love. They have a shrine of her in the city of Tarascon, France," Dr. Romani explained in the background behind the Holy Grail War veteran.

"Does it say how she suppressed it?" Atalanta asked suspecting there was more to that story.

Romani examined the information he had while Lord El-Melloi II observed him on his side.

"Nothing other than making it fall in love with her."

"How wonderful," Marie said with a bright smile, "the power of love is truly something to tame such a dangerous beast."

Mozart raised an eyebrow, "Marie I am highly doubtful that's what really happened."

"Oh don't be such a sourpuss," Marie replied.

Amakusa intervened before the conversation further derailed the actual subject of their discussion.

"Her questionable story besides Saint Martha was able to hold her own against Chiron in hand to hand," Amakusa pointed out trying to get the conversation back on the track.

"When Chiron is done with Shirou we should ask him about his fight with Martha so we can devise counter strategies against her," Lelouch suggested which Amakusa agreed with a nod.

"Agreed," Arturia said before turning to Jeanne, "who fought the other servant, Carmilla right?"

"Yes," Jeanne nodded, "and she was an Assassin-class servant. She didn't attempt to ambush us using her Presence Concealment, so either its rank is too low to be effective on servants, or she was arrogant in the belief I was an easy target without it."

"If it was arrogance we can use that against her," Lelouch suggested before Atalanta pointed out.

"She may not be so willing to be on the frontlines of a fight because after I took over the fight so Jeanne could tend to Shirou, I was pushing her back until our escape gave her a chance to retreat."

"That is a possibility especially if we face her and the other Jeanne's servants again with more servants on our side," Arturia said agreeing with Atalanta.

"Right, so we'll need to be flexible when dealing with her. Now the other assassin class servant, Charles-Henri Sanson I believe his name was," Amakusa began.

"Let's see," Lord El-Melloi II said before pulling up the information on his console, "The fourth head of the Sanson family, which had performed executions for generations in Paris. He was the one who oversaw the execution of noteworthy individuals such as Louis XVI and eventually Marie Antoinette including others. I am surprised an executioner would be an Assassin-class."

"I suppose that contributes to why I was able to detect him very easily when he tried to ambush me," Arturia added to the conversation.

"Maybe, but according to records the Sanson family thoroughly studied human anatomy and pharmacy to find out how to best decapitate people in one strike, which aided them when they served as doctors who worked free-of-charge using the techniques they had developed for killing to help the needy." Lord El-Melloi II explained upon further reading the information before him. "Their efforts and contributions they provided in this degree were far ahead of what medical aid was capable of at the time. Likely his extensive knowledge of human anatomy enables him as an assassin to know how to best eliminate a target in one strike much the Guillotine he operated in life."

 _I could almost swear I heard another account it was someone else, maybe Charles's son, who had executed Marie and her husband?_ Lelouch thought as he remembered hearing something about that in history class, but he decided to brush it aside since it wasn't important.

"I see, but I had no problem keeping him at bay. Even though I was surprised he was able to defend against me, but that was all he could do," Arturia acknowledged confident that sooner or later she would've overpowered Charles and ended the assassin in a prolonged one on one engagement.

Her concern for Shirou's well being merely led her to focus on breaking away from her fight with Charles than trying to really finish him off but silently acknowledged her concern overruled her better judgment at the time especially given Lancelot's appearance.

"And now our last concern, the Legendary evil dragon Fafnir," Lelouch began with a serious expression. "Out of the servants, the other Jeanne commands he'll be the most dangerous weapon in her arsenal."

"My snowstorm barely affected it, and the temperatures were well below freezing that froze the wyverns solid," Anastasia noted.

Lord El-Melloi II had the information on the dragon in front of him, "Fafnir, the legendary evil dragon slain by Siegfried, a noteworthy hero of Germanic mythology who is sometimes confused with Sigurd of Norse mythology due to their similar stories."

"Perhaps Arturia and her sword might be enough to strike such a beast down," Amakusa suggested.

"Maybe, but that depends if conditions are favorable for us. I am sure the other Jeanne is aware of how powerful Arturia is, and will not risk her greatest weapon so carelessly." Lelouch cautioned, although clearly insane he was highly doubtful the other Jeanne was stupid especially given how she tried to lure Amakusa into attacking her and quietly dispatched a servant to attack him and Mash without anyone realizing it until it was almost too late.

"Then it's another reason we should find more servants. Just as we know what her strengths and servants are she knows who ours other, and will prepare accordingly," Jeanne advised. "If we can gather other servants that will give us an edge and more tactical flexibility especially if we can find someone else capable of slaying Fafnir."

"I concur with that, so beginning tomorrow we'll search for other Heroic Spirits. Hopefully Dr. Romani will find us a trail we can follow to track some down since I doubt we'll have the time to travel across the whole of France looking for them."

Lelouch took a deep breath, although they still had numbers on their side they were still at a slight tactical disadvantage.

 _We really are in for one heck of a fight, and this is just the first out of seven singularities,_ Lelouch thought while wondering what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

A/N: another chapter concluded, and the number of allies is growing, but they are going to need some firepower to better their chances.

I did face some trouble expanding on some of the fights, but I didn't want to drag them out too much either.

Also, I needed to do some research on actual towns in France to provide some real-life locations and calculate the distance on foot it would take to reach them to better judge overall travel time and update the story timeline (yes I am keeping track of the story by date from chapter one). I have also been conducting some research with some suggestions from Greatratking88 to plan out some original singularities, although these will not take the place of the primary seven they will still be part of the story as sub-singularities trying to replace one Lelouch and Shirou have taken out.

I have two in mind, and if I decide to do one of them or move onto the second singularity will determine which servant Lelouch gets next.

And rest assured Shirou will not be killed because let's face it no matter how well I could justify it we can all agree no one here would let me get away with it…furthermore, we all know he has a hidden ace he doesn't know about.

Anyway, I have posted a new poll on my profile, partly out of boredom and curiosity, which has no bearing on this story but could be used for planning a future story (not a sequel mind you) if I decide to try this crossover again.

Thank you all for reading, and I thank you in advance for your reviews.


End file.
